


Road to Recovery

by Ice_Elf



Series: To Heal a Broken Soul [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Past Non-Con, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 65,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Elf/pseuds/Ice_Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to To Heal A Broken Soul I would recommend reading that first. Ianto is back in Cardiff after his years in slavery. As he continues to adjust to his new found freedom he faces another series of problems from the rift and old and new friends alike, including his relationship with Jack.</p><p>(Oops, I'd just realised that chapter 6 was only posted as a draft so this probably didn't make much sense. That's corrected now. Sorry about that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks go to Black_Crystal_Dragon for the beta.

Ianto knew that there were worse ways to be woken than by Miley Cyrus' latest hit blaring out from his radio alarm: he'd experienced most of them too. It didn't make the situation any more pleasant, even if he did appreciate the normality of the situation.

He'd been doing that a lot lately, appreciating the little things. True, his life with Torchwood had never been normal but spending two years enslaved by a cruel alien master, when rape and beatings were everyday occurrences, tended to give you a different outlook on life. Little things like food and clothing, kind words and smiles from someone who cared, they all seemed much more special now; he’d never take them for granted again.

He reached out, swiping at the alarm clock with one hand and silencing the music. Breathing a sigh of relief he cocooned himself in the duvet, snuggling down in the bed and closing his eyes again. It was nice to be able to lie there and not have to follow anyone's orders. There was no one he had to get up for, not anymore. It had taken him a while to get used to his newly gained freedom and some days were still easier than others, but after two weeks of being back home - two blessedly quiet weeks - Ianto was finally getting used to freedom again.

His peace ended far too soon. The door swung open and after a flurry of footsteps, the bed sagged beside him. Warm breath caressed his exposed cheek accompanied by a breathy laugh. He tried to bury his face in his pillow and ignore his visitor. It didn't work; the pressure on the bed beside him shifted so that the person was looming over him, one hand on either side of his body, face hovering over his.

There was another laugh. "I know you're awake, you can stop pretending," Jack said. He bent closer, his lips brushing over Ianto's forehead. "Don't make me tickle you, 'cause I will, you know."

Ianto made an involuntary squeak as hands dropped to his hips, fingers extended to seek out the most sensitive points. He poked his head out over the duvet. "Please! Jack, no!"

He squirmed away from the Captain's hold. Jack laughed, removing his hands from Ianto’s hips but not before he’d poked him gently in the side.

“Get up then. Breakfast is ready - or it will be when you've worked some coffee magic." He adopted his best pleading smile, the one Ianto could never resist. “You wouldn’t want all my hard work to burn and go to waste, would you?”

With a sigh, Ianto pushed back the covers and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "Alright, I'm up." He leant forward, meeting Jack's lips with his own in a brief, chaste kiss. Pulling back, he gestured at the bedroom door. "Maybe you should check on the bacon before you burn the flat to the ground."

Jack yelped, jumping to his feet and fleeing the room. When he had gone, Ianto climbed to his feet, yawning and stretching languorously. He'd been wrong before, he mused. He still had to look after someone and do as they wanted. The difference was that, with Jack, Ianto enjoyed it. He had no qualms about taking care of Jack; he received gratitude everyday in the form of kind words and gentle touches. Jack never asked for too much, either; he accepted that Ianto wasn’t ready to restart their sexual relationship and even if his body occasionally betrayed his desire and need for Ianto, Jack would never make that first move.

Even if Ianto couldn’t yet bring himself to take care of Jack sexually, he was happy to take care of him in every other way he could. Jack had rescued him from slavery, given him his life back and cared about him, even when Ianto wasn't sure he deserved to be. Even a small part of what Jack had done for him would have been enough to make Ianto do anything he asked.

He grabbed his dressing gown from where it hung on the back of his door and wrapped it around himself, luxuriating in the feel of the warm, expensive fabric against his skin. It had been a present from Jack, the first of many. Jack had showered him with affection since their return and Ianto half suspected it was an attempt to alleviate the guilt and blame Jack had placed on himself over Ianto's being taken by the Rift and his subsequent enslavement. It had taken some getting used to: even before the rift Ianto had been the one who took care of everyone around him and having the tables turned so suddenly was slightly unnerving, even if it was also quite pleasant.

Heading into the kitchen, he smiled to see Jack busy at the oven, the mess on the counter tops around him testament to the time he had spent creating this meal. Resisting the urge to tidy up after Jack, Ianto moved slowly over to the coffee machine and began to prepare their drinks.

By the time he had finished, the heady aroma of fresh coffee filling the air, Jack was already placing two full English breakfasts on the table. Ianto went to join him, smiling as Jack lifted the coffee to his lips to inhale the steam before placing it on the table.

Jack caught the smile, raising his eyebrow as he started on his breakfast. “I’ll have you know I’ve been awake for hours without any of your coffee.”

Ianto looked away, staring at his food and biting his lip as he fought to subdue the wave of guilt that had surged through him at Jack’s words. “I kept you awake again last night, didn’t I; with my nightmares.”

Jack shook his head, reaching across the table to tug Ianto’s hand into his and giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze. “I don’t need much sleep anyway, Ianto. Even if I did, I’d rather be there for you.”

Ianto had woken him with his screams, four times in fact. It had torn at Jack’s heart to see his lover so frightened, even as he had wrapped his arms around him and whispered comforting words into his ear until he had calmed. 

“A few sleepless nights are nothing to me, Ianto. Especially compared to what you’ve been through.”

Ianto didn’t look any less guilty as he looked up to meet Jack’s gaze. He murmured, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Jack told him, “you’ve nothing to be sorry for. You’ve been through something terrible, Ianto; I’m hardly surprised you’re having nightmares. I know he’s on your mind all day and it doesn’t seem fair that he should haunt your nights too but I promise they’ll get better. You’ll never forget Talomi or what he did to you and a part of you will always fear him, but you’ll get stronger, you’ll stop watching the shadows and waiting for him to jump out at you. Then the dreams won’t come as often, and you’ll realise that he doesn’t scare you like he used to - that you’ve survived.”

Ianto managed a weak smile. “Why do you always manage to sound so wise?” He stabbed at a piece of sausage on his plate. “You make everything sound so easy, but right now I can’t imagine ever not being afraid of him.”

“Give it time,” Jack assured him. “That’s all you can do. You’re doing so well already, Ianto. A lot of people wouldn’t be coping half as well as you are at this point. A lot of people wouldn’t be coping at all. You though – you’re amazing.”

Ianto blushed. “It’s all because of you, you know. I’d never have gotten this far without you being there for me.”

“Hey,” Jack replied, grinning a little. “You know I’m always going to be here for you, Ianto. I love you.”

Ianto blushed again, looking a little uncomfortable as he looked down at his food. “I know,” he told Jack. Then, after a brief pause he continued. “We should really finish breakfast before it goes cold. And we need to get to work, Myfanwy will be getting hungry. She’s only just forgiven us for leaving her alone for so long. I don’t want to upset her again.”

Had he looked up he would have seen the look of disappointment and pain that flickered over Jack’s face. It was gone in an instant, and none of it was present in his voice as he agreed. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want that.”

***

“So,” Jack said as they entered the hub, almost shouting to be heard over the door alarms. “If you put the coffee on, I’ll go and feed Myfanwy and our guests in the vaults.” 

Ianto frowned, pausing on his way to the coffee machine and turning to look at Jack. “I can do that, you probably have better things to do. I really don’t mind.”

He didn’t either. He had never had a problem with feeding their residents but since their return Jack had altered his job description considerably on the insistence that Ianto was not to be made to feel like a slave. 

Jack only shook his head though. “You deal with your caffeine-deprived Captain, Ianto. I can handle a hungry pterodon.”

“I know you can,” Ianto said, “I just...” He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, deciding against further protestations. He didn’t want to cause Jack any more trouble. “It doesn’t matter.”

He missed the look of concern on Jack’s face as he headed over to the coffee machine. As much as he appreciated Jack’s efforts to lighten his workload he did miss some of his old jobs. The archives and the coffee machine may have remained his exclusive domain, but cleaning and general maintenance had been divided between the three of them. Most regrettably, Gwen had taken charge of the tourist information centre, a task that Ianto had occasionally genuinely enjoyed. Due to her pregnancy, Gwen had been taken off active duty, forcing Ianto into the field much sooner than he would have liked. The last few weeks had been quiet, thankfully, with just a few rogue weevils that had helped boost his confidence.

Ianto was grateful to Jack for his efforts but at the same time he missed his old routines. 

Just as he was filling two mugs with coffee, the cog door slid open and Gwen strolled in. She waved a hand at Ianto, face falling as she smelled the coffee. She rubbed her hand over her stomach tenderly, shooting him a mock glare.

“A gentleman would switch us all to decaf, so I didn’t have to smell the good stuff every morning,” she complained, heading across the room to her work station.

Ianto smiled, transferring the cups to a tray. “A gentleman would ensure that you experienced no stress. You and Jack butt horns enough as it is, you’re already hormonal – I’m not making him worse by depriving him of caffeine.” He smiled, trying to push aside all his worries lest Gwen see them and become concerned. “Let me take Jack his coffee, then I’ll be back to make a pot of decaf.”

“Oh, Ianto, you’re a love,” Gwen said, as she reached his side. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She reached up, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Ianto flinched slightly, the movement missed by Gwen. Ianto was glad of that; he didn’t want to hurt her, and there was no explanation that he could give that wouldn’t do that.

He was relieved when she pulled back, heading off to her work station with a final smile. Ianto picked up the tray carrying Jack’s coffee and turned to head to his office. As he approached, he realised Jack was standing behind the glass, watching him closely. Ianto swallowed, shifting his gaze on the tray as he wondered how much Jack had seen. Gwen’s coffee would have to wait; Jack wasn’t going to let him go without an explanation.

Forcing back his nerves, he headed closer to Jack’s office, pushing open the door and stepping inside.

“What was that about?” Jack asked, as he accepted the coffee from Ianto, taking a small sip. “With Gwen, I mean.” He quirked an enquiring eyebrow. “She’s not going to hurt you, you know. You can trust her.”

His tone was not accusatory, rather concerned and gentle. 

“I know,” Ianto told him “It’s just that I don’t like being touched like that, so intimately, without warning.” He sank into the chair opposite Jack’s desk, cradling his own coffee cup in both hands. “It’s stupid I know.”

“It’s not stupid,” Jack chided gently, his voice softened as he continued. “I can understand you not liking being kissed, although you’re fine when it’s me doing it. Why is it different with Gwen?”

Ianto shrugged. “I don’t know, it just is different with you. You’ve always been there for me, you helped me recover this far. I trust you – I trust Gwen too, but...” he trailed off, playing with the cuffs of his shirt. “She just...”

“Comes on kinda strong?” Jack suggested. At Ianto’s nod he smiled. “Yeah, I know. She’s not the easiest person to be around when you don’t want to deal with people.” He frowned, studying Ianto over the rim of his coffee cup. “You could tell her, she’d understand then.”

“No!” Ianto shook his head, getting to his feet abruptly. He ran his hands through his hair. “She can’t know. If she knew she’d be unbearable. And I don’t want to talk about it. Not yet.”

Jack nodded. “I do understand but, Ianto, not talking about it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. You can’t ignore these things; that’s how they get a hold over you.”

“I know,” Ianto said, meeting Jack’s gaze. “But I can talk to you, Jack, can’t I?”

He knew he sounded desperate, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Jack was a good listener, and afterwards he knew how to alleviate Ianto’s pain and worries. If he spoke to Gwen, told her what he’d been through, she would smother him with concern and though she would think she was acting for the best, it wasn’t what Ianto wanted.

“You can always talk to me.” Jack stepped up beside Ianto, dropping his hand onto Ianto’s shoulder. “And I’ll speak to Gwen, ask her to ease off a little.”

“Thanks,” Ianto murmured. “It really isn’t her, Jack. You’re just different. I can smell your pheromones, so I know it’s you. They make me feel safe. Gwen just... doesn’t have that. She’s not you.”

Jack smiled. “Well, no one else could match up to this level of charm.” Sobering, he crouched down beside Ianto’s chair, hand dropping to rest on Ianto’s arm. “I’ll sort it out, Ianto. Don’t worry. Now, about earlier, what doesn’t matter?”

Ianto shook his head, trying to think up a way to dispel Jack’s enquiries. Once he met the Captain’s eyes however, he realised that Jack wouldn’t be so easily deterred. He sighed. “It’s just a little strange, you doing my jobs. I’ll get used to it.”

“You will,” Jack nodded, “because its not going to change. I’m not letting you go back to doing more than your fair share around here. You already do too much for us, especially for me. And while I won’t deny I like having someone to take care of me, it isn’t something you have to do.” Jack paused, lowering his gaze as he continued, almost in a whisper. “You do too much, Ianto. To think that I could ever treat you even fractionally as badly as he did...”

Ianto twisted round in his seat to stare at Jack. His breath caught on seeing the Captain’s downcast expression, the pain and worry in his eyes. He truly believed what he’d said, that he could be even half as cruel as Talomi. He placed his hand on Jack’s cheek, turning his face upwards to meet his eyes.

“You could never be even half as bad as him. Please don’t think that,” Ianto said, not letting Jack turn his face away. “I don’t mind looking out for you, really. I want to, because I care about you. You deserve looking after and if I can do that, even just a little, it’ll go some way to repaying you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“You don’t have to repay me, Ianto,” Jack replied, reaching up to cover Ianto’s hand with his own. “Having you back is enough for me. It always has been.”

Ianto smiled, leaning down to press a small kiss to Jack’s lips. “But I want to,” he said softly. “That’s why I do it.”

Jack looked as if he was going to argue, but before he could the noise of the Rift alarm filled the Hub. Jack sprang to his feet, heading towards the door to his office with Ianto close behind.

“What’ve we got Gwen?” Jack called as he strode across the Hub.

Gwen turned away from the rift monitor. “Rift spike, centre of Bute Park,” she told them. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance of me coming with you?”

Jack shook his head. “Not if I want to keep everything intact. You’re on comms, try and get some idea of what we’re dealing with here. Ianto, you’re with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“This should be a simple collection mission,” Jack said as they sped towards Bute Park. “If there’s trouble, let me deal with it.” He glanced over at Ianto, for a brief moment pushing his Captain persona aside and becoming Jack. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” Ianto confirmed with a small smile and a nod, “or at least I will be if you keep both eyes on the road.”

His tone was gently teasing, not the sarcastic dig it would once have been. Still, Jack mused, it was an improvement that Ianto could tease him at all. He grinned, snapping his gaze back to the road. “Point taken.” He activated the comms link. “Gwen, what do you have for me?”

“I brought up the CCTV for the park but the image isn’t brilliant. I can’t see anything out of the ordinary. There’s one civilian, a young girl – I’d guess about sixteen, seventeen. She’s sat near one of the trees, looks as if she might have been sleeping rough. No others, I guess the cold is keeping them indoors.”

Jack sighed, he had hoped for minimal clean up this early in the day so that he could continue his earlier conversation with Ianto. “Thanks Gwen,” he said, “I’ll speak to you when we get back. Take it easy.”

“She’s going to go crazy if you keep telling her to relax,” Ianto told him. “She’s already getting frustrated with Rhys; he’s not letting her do anything at home.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, she’s not going to get much rest once the baby’s born.” He pulled up beside Bute Park and climbed out of the car, taking the scanner Ianto held out to him. “Deal with the civilian, I’ll find whatever it is that came through the Rift.”

By a combination of time and weather the park was free of the usual mid-morning mothers with small children and truanting teenagers. Jack was thankful for that; it meant less work for them and therefore less chance that anyone – namely Ianto – would get hurt. The scanner in his hand suddenly bleeped, highlighting the area in which Rift energy was most prevalent and any life signs in the vicinity. Only one, Jack noted with some relief; possibly the girl Gwen had mentioned.

He picked up his pace, glancing close behind to see how Ianto was faring up. After his enslavement Ianto had been little more than skin and bone and he had yet to recover his previous build. Jack sometimes worried about how he was baring up while in the field and had he another option he would have left Ianto in the Hub more often. With only three members, however, and one of those on a sort of maternity leave, that just wasn’t feasible, so it fell to Jack to keep an over careful eye on his young employee and lover.

The scanner bleeped and Jack came to a halt. The residual rift energy was at its peak in this area but he could see nothing of whatever it was they were searching for.

“Jack, look.” Ianto’s hand caught his sleeve. Jack turned to face him, following his gaze. Ianto was staring at a young girl sitting beneath a large tree. She wore only rags and clutched her knees to her chest, her face buried in them as she sobbed. As Jack took a step forward he realised that she was as thin as Ianto had once been, her bare arms bruised and scarred.  
A twig snapped underfoot and the girl looked up, terrified, pressing herself as far back into the tree as she could. She was human, or something that looked very similar, and no older than sixteen – and Jack scolded himself for not even considering the possibility of a Rift returnee. He would never have presented Ianto with this close a reminder if he had known. He glanced over to Ianto, trying to gauge his reaction.

Ianto was staring at the girl with sympathy but there was anger in his eyes and a hint, but only the smallest, of fear and warring memories. He caught Jack’s eye and smiled, as if he knew – and he probably did, Jack mused - what he was thinking. He brushed his hand over Ianto’s nonetheless, offering silent comfort before moving towards the girl. She shrank back almost immediately, a sob of fear creping from her mouth.

“Jack, maybe you should let me go first,” Ianto said, stepping up beside him. His eyes never left the girl as he continued. “I know what it is to be that afraid, I might stand a better chance of gaining her trust – if she knew I’ve suffered like her.” He swallowed, shifting his gaze to Jack and adding, almost hesitantly, “And you can seem very intimidating, the coat doesn’t help either.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, watching as Ianto’s face played out his sudden uncertainty, the fear he had said too much. Ianto had called him intimidating – and he knew that was true – but he had hoped – no, believed - that those he loved had never had reason to feel that way because of him. Did Ianto stay because he wanted to, or was he too intimidated, too scared to do anything else? He hoped, more than anything, that he had not become just another object of fear for Ianto. 

He glanced again at Ianto, noting the pallor of his face and the tremble of his shoulders, catching his train of thought. Ianto was terrified of his rejection, not of him, he remembered as he reached for Ianto’s hand, forcing a smile onto his face. “You’re right,” he conceded. “You go work your charms on her.”

Ianto lingered a moment longer before moving towards the frightened girl. He moved slowly but with determination, keeping his hands raised so that she could see he held no weapon. Pausing only a few feet away from her, Ianto crouched down to put himself on her level and smiled gently.

“Hey, it’s alright – you don’t have to be scared,” he said taking care to keep his voice quiet and soft. The girl flinched back, but didn’t bolt, her eyes fixated on Ianto and filled with confusion. Ianto allowed himself to feel some momentary triumph: he was going on instinct with the girl and the knowledge that if her experiences were even half as terrible as his own, that she would crave kindness more than anything, and that he would have caught her interest just by giving her that.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Ianto continued. “We’re going to help you if you let us. Do you understand?”

The girl looked at him warily, biting at her bottom lip. After a moment’s silence, she nodded.

“Are the nasty men gone?” she asked after a few seconds had ticked by. Her voice was quiet and held a childlike quality that was at odds with her apparent age.

Ianto glanced at Jack in alarm before glancing back to the girl. “They’re gone,” he confirmed. “You’re safe now – home, back in Cardiff.”

“C...Cardiff..? Home?” the girl stammered. “Is my mummy here – I want my mummy.”

The girl’s lower lip trembled, tears welling in her eyes. Ianto shifted closer to her, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms but knowing that he would more likely terrify her in doing so. Jack stepped up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Ianto glanced up, grateful for the support, before turning his attention back on the girl. “Your mother isn’t here right now,” he said, “but we’ll take you somewhere safe while we find her, if you like?” He paused, holding his hand out to her. “Will you come with us?”

The girl didn’t move, instead shooting a nervous look up at Jack. Ianto followed her gaze, then, getting an idea, tugged at Jack’s greatcoat. “Can you get down to her level?” he said. “It will put her more at ease.”

Jack dropped down beside him, pulling his coat close to make himself less intimidating. The girl seemed to relax a fraction but didn’t move any closer; her back remained pressed up against the tree as she studied them warily.

Ianto dared take a step forward, moving slowly and deliberately, as if approaching a wild animal. “It’s ok, we won’t hurt you. My name’s Ianto and that’s Jack. He saved me from bad people once, and we can do the same for you. We can find your mum and you’ll be alright. Why don’t you tell us your name so we can find her?”

The hesitation was briefer this time, then she edged forward. “Meagan,” she told him, “Meagan Halliwell.” She sniffed, adding, in a voice thick with tears. “Will you really find my mummy?”

“We sure will,” Jack cut in. “We’ll do everything we can to help you.” His usual exuberant tone of voice was replaced by a much gentler one – one Ianto remembered being used on him in a similar situation. He smiled a Jack before holding out a hand for Meagan.

There was a beat or two when no one moved and Meagan just stared at the outstretched hand. Then, slowly, still wary, she moved forward and took Ianto’s hand in her own. Ianto let out a sharp breath that he hadn’t realised he had been holding and then climbed to his feet, helping Meagan with him. He glanced back to Jack, who was dusting off his greatcoat. The Captain caught his eye and smiled. His pride was obvious from the look in his eye and Ianto had to look away, blushing slightly.

He turned his attention to Meagan instead. “We’re going to take you some place safe, Meagan,” he explained. “They’ll give you food, and some warm clothes and look after you.”

He continued to reassure her as they headed back to the SUV, keeping her hand enclosed in his. Now she had decided to trust Ianto she didn’t seem willing to release him, clinging to him with all the force she could. Ianto didn’t mind, knowing she needed the comfort and security he offered, even if he thought Jack would be a better choice to supply that. 

He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts that threatened to claw their way up from his gut, quashing the barbed words that began to echo in his head: weak, pathetic, worthless. They weren’t true, he reminded himself, Jack had said they were all lies. He swallowed; reminding himself of all the things Jack would have him see himself as. He wanted to believe Jack, but the memories of enslavement were still too close and Jack’s love still too unbelievable.

“Ianto, you ok?” Jack asked in an undertone. “This must... bring back some memories?” He fell into step beside Ianto, close enough that their arms would brush against one another.

Ianto glanced away from Meagan briefly, catching Jack’s eye and smiling. “It does, but right now I can push them back – we have to concentrate on Meagan and get her to Flat Holm. Me breaking down isn’t going to help matters.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I’ll go on ahead and call Helen, she’ll need to prepare a room for Meagan. I’ll see what Gwen can tell us too. You gonna be ok on your own?”

“I’ll be fine,” Ianto told him, “I’ll be on comms if I run into trouble.”

Jack lingered a moment longer than he had to, his reluctance to leave Ianto alone showing on his face, then took off quickly in the direction of the SUV. Ianto rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile; Jack had been concerned about leaving him alone since their return and while it did grate occasionally, Ianto didn’t really mind a little mothering – he had done without for a long time, after all.

Still, despite having reassured Jack that he would be fine, he felt a jolt of nerves at being so exposed and alone – not literally, of course, but as good as if it came to trouble – and increased his pace somewhat.

They found Jack leaning against the SUV, deep in conversation with Gwen. There was a worried frown on his face but it snapped into a smile as Ianto and Meagan approached. As Ianto got within earshot he heard Jack finish the conversation and disconnect the comms.

“Helen says she’s getting a room ready for Meagan,” Jack told him, opening the back door of the SUV for the girl. “We’ll take her over to Flat Holm now.”

Ianto nodded, feeling a pang of regret that they would be unable to find Meagan’s parents, and even if they did, unable to reunite them. The risk that they wouldn’t accept Meagan or understand what he had been through was too great. Ianto knew his own family had been accepting and still loved him, but they didn’t know the full story and he had known he had Jack to fall back on if things had gone wrong. Nothing would convince him to inflict the worry of rejection on anyone else – much less the reality.

Climbing into the backseat beside Meagan, he let the girl settle down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled, reaching out to brush hair from her face. As the car started up, Ianto caught Jack’s eyes in the rear view mirror. “She’s so young, she didn’t deserve of this.”

“No one does,” Jack replied, meaningfully. “Ianto... you...”

Ianto shook his head. “Not now, Jack. I can’t think about it right now.” He looked away. “But I am starting to believe it, the longer I spend here – I am starting to believe that Talomi was wrong.”

“Good,” Jack said, putting his foot down on the pedal and manoeuvring the car into the stream of traffic. “Flat Holm, here we come.”


	3. Chapter 3

The wind off the sea ruffled Jack’s hair as the small boat bobbed on the waves of the bay. He inhaled deeply, relishing the taste of salt in the air, his gaze fixed on the landmass they were headed towards.

“Storm’s coming, Captain Harkness - fierce one at that. Hope you aren’t planning on being long up there.”

Jack glanced over at William, the owner of the boat and the man who had conducted many trips to Flat Holm since Jack had first established the facility there. He was well over eighty years old but still healthy and fit, something he attested to his years at sea. The man was discreet to the point of silence, never asking questions about Flat Holm or the people Jack took there, and it was the one reason Jack continued to use his services.

“I won’t be long,” Jack assured him with a soft smile before glancing back over his shoulder at where Ianto and Meagan sat in a more sheltered part of the boat. The waves had lulled the girl into an exhausted sleep and she now lay over Ianto’s knees while he gently stroked her hair.

“I must say, it is good to see young Mister Jones out here again, you were alone the last few times.”

William’s eyes betrayed a small twinkle and Jack smiled at his perception. Had the man been younger he would have been excellent for Torchwood. He was remarkably open-minded for one of his generation.

“Ianto was unwell,” he explained. “I thought it best not to bring him out here until now.”

William nodded, not asking further questions. He glanced over his shoulder at Ianto before turning his attention back to Jack. “You take care of that young man, Captain – he’s been through some trauma. I recognise that look in his eye, my father never quite lost if after the war.”

“I try my best,” Jack assured him sparing a glance at Ianto and catching his eye with a soft smile. He looked back at William. “If you’ll excuse me.”

He left William at the helm of the boat, crossing to sit beside Ianto. Meagan whimpered and stirred at the disturbance but Ianto’s hand, rubbing calming circles on her back, quickly sent her back to sleep.

“You’re good with her,” Jack said, a small smile on his face. “She already trusts you so much.”

“I know,” Ianto said. Then he looked up and met Jack’s gaze. “All I’m doing is treating her kindly. I bet she’s lacked that these last few years – I’m just giving her what she needs. It’s not much, really.”

Jack shook his head, capturing Ianto’s face in his hand and rubbing a thumb over his cheek. “Don’t ever put yourself down like that, Ianto.”

He didn’t remind Ianto of exactly how hard it was to get someone to trust you, how hard it had been for him when Ianto didn’t remember him – they didn’t need any more reminders of that time than were already present.

“What did Gwen tell you?” Ianto asked, turning from Jack in a deliberate change of subject. “About Meagan, I mean.”

“Meagan Halliwell,” Jack obliged, “Taken by the rift a year ago, when she was twelve.” He glanced at the girl in Ianto’s lap, guessing her current age at closer to eighteen than thirteen. “All accounts say she was a popular girl, good student. Home life was somewhat more troubled: her father died when she was three, road traffic accident, and her mother struggled with depression for the years after, often describing Meagan as ‘her only shining light’. She...” Jack paused, his voice losing the detached edge as he glanced down at the girl. “She committed suicide, three months after losing Meagan.”

Ianto looked down at the girl. “That’s terrible. I was hoping that maybe we could have reunited them – maybe when Meagan had recovered.”

Jack shook his head sadly, although he couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised by this turn of events. He knew Ianto had a good heart and had always rankled at the thought of keeping the people separate from their families even if, unlike Gwen, he had always seen the necessity of doing so. What Meagan was going through was taking its toll on him, Jack could see that, and knowing that they would have to prolong her pain was only going to be worse. Outwardly, Ianto appeared to be coping, but Jack knew that his head was going to be a confusion of thoughts and turmoil that could overwhelm him before he could control it. 

“Maybe we could have done,” Jack conceded eventually. “But I doubt that Meagan will ever recover from the regression she’s sunken into to protect herself.”

He glanced down at the sleeping girl, feeling guilty at the sudden thought that crept up into his mind, the reminder of how lucky he was that Ianto had come back with no serious lasting damage.

The boat began to slow as it headed towards the docks a Flat Holm. Jack glanced up, watching as the island grew in size the closer they got.

“As much as I hate to, its time to wake her,” he said eventually, climbing to his feet and giving Ianto’s shoulder a little squeeze before moving over to the front of the boat. 

He glanced back once, watching as Ianto carefully shook Meagan’s shoulder, easing her awake. It seemed so effortless for him; even when she jerked awake in fright he managed to soothe her quicker than Jack knew he would manage. He knew a large part of it was Ianto’s natural talent at soothing away stress and fear – his mere presence had always been enough for Jack – but it was also due to Ianto’s own captivity and knowledge of what the girl needed.

He turned away as the boat bumped against the jetty, leaping out onto the side and offering a hand to Meagan. She took it, with some gentle encouragement from Ianto, and clambered clumsily out of the boat. Ianto followed close after, reaching out to steer Meagan off the jetty and onto the path that led to Flat Holm. He didn’t say anything – and Jack would never ask in front of William; if he had learnt one thing about Ianto it was that he didn’t like his weaknesses to be revealed – but Jack could tell in the stiffness of his posture and the tell-tale expression that Ianto was not as happy about being here as he was pretending.

“We won’t be long,” he told William with a smile before jogging to catch Ianto. The young man was talking in hushed tones, explaining where they were and that she would be safe here. Jack listened, grimacing as the girl asked a nervous question.

“And will mummy be there?” she sniffed, her eyes instantly dropping to the ground. “I miss her.”

Ianto faltered, looking over at Jack. “No, but we’re doing all we can to find her,” he lied. “And there are a lot of lovely people here who’ll look after you in the mean time.”

Meagan nodded, and then she looked up her eyes wide.

“What about you? Will you stay?” she asked, a quiver in her voice.

Ianto paled, dropping own gaze instantly. Jack stepped closer to him, preparing to answer Meagan’s question in his stead, knowing Ianto was feeling guilty for having to leave Meagan here, alone. Ianto, however, beat him to it.

“I can’t, Meagan,” he explained quietly. “Jack and I can’t stay here with you. We have to go back so we can help more people. I wish you could stay with us but it isn’t safe. We need you to stay here – and I will visit whenever I can. I promise.”

Meagan nodded, but her eyes shone with tears anyway. Ianto glanced at Jack, who could only smile and take Ianto’s hand in his to give it a brief squeeze. “We’ll both come and visit.”

The small buildings came into view before them and Jack grimaced. They were far from ideal considering their purpose and Jack had often wished he could have a better facility built out here. It wasn't that he couldn't afford it, but that he knew it would bring more attention on the residents here and that was something they didn't need. Things were better as they were and as much as he didn't like it, they would have to stay that way.

 

Helen was waiting at the door when they arrived. As soon as Meagan saw her she ducked behind Ianto, peering around his side with wide and frightened eyes. Helen, used to such behaviour from those in her care, merely smiled.

“Hello Meagan. My name's Helen. I'll be looking after you for a while – you'll be safe here. I promise.” Her smile brightened. “Now, I'm guessing you must be hungry, shall we go inside and see what we can find for you to eat?”

Meagan tightened her grip on Ianto's hand but edged out from behind him slightly. After a few seconds she nodded, then glancing up to Ianto asked, “You as well?”

Ianto nodded, “Yes, Meagan. Me too.”

He turned back to Helen to see her watching him, concern filling her eyes. When he caught her eye, however, she merely smiled and bent down to hold her hand out to Meagan.

“Why don't you come with me and Jack and Ianto will follow behind. Let's see if we can find you some ice cream for afters.”

Meagan's face brightened at the mention of ice-cream. Hesitantly, she slid her hand into Helen's, releasing Ianto's to follow the older woman into the buildings. As they disappeared through the doorway, Helen glanced back; the concern was back in her eyes but she said nothing except to hurry them along.

Ianto swallowed nervously, unsure what to make of the look that had been on her face. There had been kindness there, but pity and understanding too. He glanced over at Jack, who grinned back stepping closer to lay a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

“Don't look quite so shocked. Helen deals with people who have suffered all kinds of trauma on a daily basis. She knows how to recognise the signs. You might be doing well so far and you might be excellent at hiding your pain, but she can see through that. It's part of the reason why I hired her for this place – she really sees people.”

Ianto nodded, taking a tiny step closer to Jack. “I know. I just don't want her to think any less of me – I don't want anyone to think less of me. And I hate people knowing just how... how weak I am.”

Jack frowned, reaching up to capture Ianto's face with his hand and tilt it upwards. Holding Ianto's gaze, Jack caressed Ianto's cheek with a thumb. “Ianto, anyone who knew what you'd been through – or even guessed – could only think more of you for surviving. No one will ever think less of you for that – not Helen, not even Gwen – and certainly never me.” Jack paused, drawing Ianto closer and into his arms. “And you are not weak, Ianto Jones. How many times do I have to tell you that you're one of the strongest people I know.”

He pulled back, wiping a tear from Ianto's cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I'll get you believing that one day.”

Ianto nodded, “I'm getting there, Jack. There are times when I almost believe it but here, this place... it isn't one of them.”

“I understand,” Jack said, “and I'd be lying if I told you I was surprised. What I really want right now is to get Meagan as settled as possible and then get you off this rock. I'm going to take you home and take good care of you tonight. Sound good?”

Ianto managed a weak smile, “It sounds good,” he confirmed. He swallowed, “I think I'm ready to go in now. Sorry for causing delays.”

Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulders pulling him in close and dropping a quick kiss to his forehead. “You have nothing to apologise for, Ianto. Now, lets go inside before they send a search party out for us.”

 

It didn't take them long to get Meagan settled. The girl was delighted as soon as she saw her new bedroom and immediately went to play with the old, ragged doll one of the staff had placed on her pillow. She didn't seem too bothered when Ianto approached to tell her they were going. Instead she just returned his embrace and returned to her play, letting Helen lead Jack and Ianto away towards her small office.

“I hate this job sometimes,” Helen said once the door was closed securely behind them. “Having to see the people – especially the children - who come in here, and knowing there's little chance of recovery. Meagan has regressed so far back I don't think her mind will ever be what it was.”

“You wouldn't want to be doing anything else, though.” Jack told her. “You love these people far too much to abandon them.”

He spoke from experience, a long held knowledge that he could never leave Torchwood, never stop helping people.

“You're right there, Jack,” Helen smiled. “Now, I've just got the usual paperwork for you to sign and then you can head home.” She turned her attention to Ianto. “And it's good to see you back, Ianto. You've been missed – and not just by the patients.”

Ianto smiled. “I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I just...”

He paused, fiddling with the sleeves of his coat.

“You don't have to tell me about it, Ianto.” Helen soothed, reaching out to rub a hand down his arm. To his surprise, Ianto found the contact comforting, a fact he quickly attributed to Helen having been comforting distressed and upset patients for years. “If you want to talk about it, I'll be here for you but I won't put you under any pressure.”

“Thank you,” Ianto said, reaching up to cover her hand with his own and offering her a soft smile. “But I don't think talking is such a good idea right now – I think I'd start and not be able to stop.”

“Well,” Helen said, “When you are ready, if you want a friend who isn't Jack or your Miss Cooper you'll always find a willing ear here.”

Ianto drew her into a tight hug, hoping that it expressed all his gratitude and that she didn't realise how close to tears he was. He was shocked how many people knew or suspected what he had been through and didn't judge him because of it. Of course, Helen knew very little – only that he'd been through something traumatic – but her only response was a desire to help him recover. The wealth of kindness and care people seemed to be offering him still astounded him and even now he wasn't sure he deserved it, no matter what Jack said.

By the time he pulled back from Helen, Jack was waiting by the doorway. The paperwork hadn't taken long and Ianto suspected that Jack wanted to get home just as much as he did, so when Jack held out a hand to him he went quickly. Jack gave him a brief smile before turning back to Helen.

“Thank you, we'll be back to check on Meagan as soon as we can. If there's anything you need, just ask and I'll get it out here as soon as possible.”

“We will,” Helen said with a smile. “You boys look after one another – and Ianto, remember what I said.”

“I will,” Ianto told her as Jack slid his arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Thank you.”

 

After waving goodbye to Helen, Jack and Ianto began to make their way back along the cliff path towards the dock. The wind had picked up while they had been inside and spots of rain were beginning to fall from the sky. The storm William had predicted was definitely on its way.

The dark, oppressive clouds and the bitter cold brought by the wind only served to make Flat Holm feel even less inviting. Ianto couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life here, especially not the cold, inhospitable winters. The place was unwelcoming enough for those who were suffering but this bad weather just made it worse, made the loneliness close in around you until all you could think of were your memories. It left you drowning in the cold, struggling to find a way back to kindness and love and not even knowing if it would be worth it if you got there.

Ianto sucked in a sharp breath, pushing back the thoughts of oppression before they could overwhelm him. There was no point in letting those memories haunt him here. He was free and he wouldn't break down outside the confines of his flat – and even then, not without Jack to comfort him.

He was lucky, he considered, to have his freedom and to have Jack. He had escaped from being taken by the Rift relativity unscathed, especially compared to some of the people here. He didn't wish to contemplate what would have happened if he had been permanently affected. The more he tried to ignore the possibility, however, the more he wished – no, needed, - to know the truth.

“Jack,” Ianto said, stopping in the middle of the path to voice his concerns. “What would you have done if... if I'd not recovered, if I'd been so badly damaged that there was no hope of recovery?”

A few steps ahead, Jack came to a halt. He didn't turn to meet Ianto's gaze, however, staring ahead, fixedly, at the distance. “You weren't. You're coping fantastically Ianto.”

“But what if I was?”

“You aren't,” Jack insisted, his tone a little sharper than usual.

Ianto flinched slightly, his eyes falling to the floor out of long held habit. “Jack, please... I just want to know...”

Jack turned then, Ianto was surprised to see how haunted his expression was. He took a step towards the Captain, reaching out and sliding his hand into his, feeling an overwhelming guilt at having put it there in the first place. “I'm sorry...”

“No,” Jack protested. “You don't need to be sorry. It's a reasonable question... I guess I just don't want to think about you like that. It hurts too much to even contemplate that I was lucky to get you back like this, let alone alive.”

Jack drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, bringing up his free hand to cover his eyes. “Ianto... my first thought was always that I'd do my best to look after you, that I'd care for you and keep you with me – but realistically, that might not have been possible. If it hadn’t but there had still been even the smallest chance of you recovering or living a normal life,– if you weren't so traumatised that you could function... then I'd have brought you here...”

He faltered, brushing away a few tears. “You have to understand Ianto, it was you I fell in love with, not just your body but your brilliant mind. The way you always know what I'm thinking, your fantastic memory, your need to know everything. I don't know if I could sit by and see you pass the time without all that – it would be like having you back but only physically, and I couldn't bear that. I think if you were too traumatised, too broken by what you had been through – like some of the more serious cases here... I think I'd have...”

“You'd have euthanized me.” Ianto finished for him. He swallowed nervously, his mouth suddenly dry as the realisation that Jack would have effectively killed him sank in. It only took a moment for the pain in Jack’s eyes to register and for reason to catch up with him, however. Even if Jack had euthanized him it would not have been without remorse and, the more Ianto considered the possibility the more he found himself coming round to the idea. He didn’t especially like it, but the more he considered it the more it made sense, the more he realised that he’d almost prefer death to the life of some of the inhabitants of Flat Holm. 

He gave Jack's hand a sharp squeeze. “I don't fault you for it, Jack. I couldn't imagine living without my faculties. If anything it would have been kinder.”

He managed a small smile, knowing that he was dealing with Jack's confession a whole lot better than he should have been. Perhaps it was the knowledge that there were fates worse than death, or perhaps it was the knowledge of what the Rift could have done to him, but Ianto found Jack's confession an almost welcome relief.

“I never seriously considered it after I found you,” Jack continued. “I might not have always believed you'd remember me but I always knew you'd recover – and I hoped then we could build something afresh...”

“Jack,” Ianto interrupted him, the immediate pause testament to the fact he was still unsure of appearing rude towards Jack. “Jack, you don't have to explain. I understand. At least, I think I do.”

Jack managed a weak smile. “The very thought of even hurting you isn't something I like contemplating. I'm surprised at how well you're taking it. I thought you'd have wanted to get as far away from me as possible.”

Ianto leant forward to press a small and hesitant kiss to Jack's lips. “I'll never leave your side willingly. You saved me, Jack and if that isn't proof that you don't want me hurt I don't know what is.”

Jack smile became wider and more genuine. “Good, because I don't want you to go anywhere. I certainly don't intend to.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” Gwen said, quickly closing the internet browser she had been looking at and turning to watch as the lift descended into the Hub. She sounded slightly annoyed, as if she’d been doing something that wasn’t work related and been caught in the act by the sudden arrival of her co-workers. Which wasn’t that far from the truth.

As he stepped off the platform, Jack shot Ianto an amused smile. “I always thought ‘Jack’ was a perfect name for a baby. ‘Jacqueline’ if it’s a girl. What do you think, Ianto?”

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know, I’m quite happy for there to be only one Jack running about this place.” He paused. “I have some filing to do, if that’s alright? I’ll keep my comms with me in case I’m needed.”

He waited for Jack to nod before hurrying off in the direction of the archives. Jack was left staring after him in bemusement, Ianto’s last comment circling in his mind.

“Was that just an insult?” he asked Gwen, raising an eyebrow in her direction. The grin on his face faded when he caught sight of her furious expression.

“What have you done this time, Jack?”

Jack glanced after Ianto, knowing instantly what Gwen meant. Ianto had always disappeared into the archives when he was angry or upset knowing that no one (especially not Jack, so often the source of his disappearance) could find him easily. Jack knew why Ianto was upset this time, and it certainly wasn’t him. Still, as much as he wanted to follow he resisted the urge. Ianto no doubt needed a few minutes alone and he had to get used to Jack not always being there for him. Jack knew there was always a possibility that he couldn’t be there for Ianto; if one time he didn’t revive quickly enough or if they were separated... Ianto would have to deal with his emotions alone. Jack didn’t want him surprised when that eventuality did occur. 

Jack glanced back to Gwen with a sigh. “Believe it or not, I’ve not done anything. He’s just a little shaken up from Flat Holm. That’s perfectly understandable, considering all that’s happened to him.”

Gwen glared at him. “I thought that was the case. I can’t believe you took him to Flat Holm, Jack! He was taken by the Rift, God knows what happened wherever he was and then you take him to that place. Of course he wasn’t going to like it!”

Jack looked away, Gwen’s fury enough to make him feel like he had done something wrong. He hadn’t; what else could he have done? He hadn’t liked it but he couldn’t keep Ianto shielded forever. “I didn’t have a lot of choice,” he said tightly, “Meagan wouldn’t trust anyone but him, and besides – what was I meant to say? ‘Go home, Ianto. You won’t like Flat Holm and I don’t want you to have an emotional breakdown’? If he hadn’t wanted to come, he would have said so. And I’m not going to shelter him from reality, Gwen.”

“Oh,” said Gwen, a touch of sarcasm to her tone, “Because Ianto’s been really opinionated lately. He tells you what he wants, when he wants it, doesn’t he.” She shook her head. “face it, Jack. Ianto has done whatever you wanted him to without arguing, he’s deferred to you on everything. He’s constantly asking you permission. Everything is ‘is that alright, Jack’ or ‘what do you think, Jack ’. He’s not made a decision on his own since he came back. There’s something seriously wrong with him, Jack.”

“There is nothing wrong with Ianto!” Jack snapped. “Don’t you ever say that again – especially not where he can hear you.” He sighed, running his hand over his face. “I’m sorry, Gwen. And you’re right. Ianto’s not the same, far from it. I don’t know if he’ll ever be exactly like he was, but he’s getting there. He might defer to me more than he used to, he might be less argumentative, but he wouldn’t do something he really didn’t want to just because I asked him to.”

As soon as the words had left his mouth, a little voice piped up at the back of his mind with an unwanted query: ‘would he?’

“I know he wouldn’t,” he repeated. “Ianto isn’t weak, Gwen. He never was. He does things because he wants to, not because he had to and today, he really wanted to help that little girl. I could tell. Where he was, he didn’t have a pleasant time, and I’m not going to deny him the chance of helping someone else now.”

Gwen frowned, and Jack knew what she was going to ask before the words left her mouth. “And where was he, Jack? What happened to him?” She leant closer to him, reaching up to place a hand on his arm. “Jack you shouldn’t keep this from me. It might be dangerous.”

Jack shook his head, stepping away from her. “It won’t be. And it isn’t any of your business, Gwen, nor is it my story to tell. You won’t get your answers from me – and you’d better not ask Ianto either. You wait until he’s ready to talk, I don’t want him reliving it before he’s ready. He might never be ready to tell you, or anyone else for that matter, but you’ll have to accept that.

Gwen didn’t look happy but, after a minute of silent glares, she softened and nodded. “Alright, Jack. I don’t like it – I really don’t, but I’ll accept it. Ianto’s my friend and I don’t like to see him hurting – I want to help him and I could do that so much better if I only knew what he was going through.”

Jack cut her off with a wave of his hand. “I have no doubt that you would try, Gwen. But things aren’t that simple.” He sighed, lifting his gaze to meet that of the Welshwoman. “Gwen, I know you want to comfort Ianto, but sometimes – for some people – your type of comfort can feel a little smothering.”

Gwen let out a small noise of protest, Jack held up a hand to still the angry torrent that she was about to hurl at him.

“There’s a reason Ianto disappears to the archive when he’s upset. He prefers to be alone, not hugged or told everything will be alright, certainly not asked if he wants to talk about it. He will talk about things - eventually, and not to everyone. He’s very private, but you already knew that...”

Gwen nodded, “I know,” she sighed, the anger faded from her eyes a little. “He talks to you, though?”

Jack nodded. “He used to talk to Tosh, too, although I imagine that was mostly about me.” He smiled faintly, suddenly missing his technician. Toshiko would have been fantastic with Ianto.

“You have to see, Gwen: Ianto – especially now - doesn’t like your comfort. He finds it smothering, uncomfortable, even. And that isn’t your fault – I know that – but could you please tone it down, a little?”

“I make him uncomfortable?” Gwen shook her head. “But I’m his friend, he knows me. I’d never do anything to hurt him!”

Jack reached out, drawing her into a tight hug, “I know that, Gwen. So does Ianto. But he’s been through something terrible, and that has powerful side-effects that can’t be solved by a simple hug. In fact, they aren’t helping matters at all. It isn’t anything to do with you in particular, he just doesn’t like too much physical contact. He’ll adjust, I’m sure of it, and then you can give him all the hugs you like.”

Gwen pulled back, sniffling a little and wiping her eyes. “I do understand.” She managed a small smile. “Ianto’s always been much better at calming you down or cheering you up. It’s just... Ianto’s my best friend – I thought I lost him once and I don’t want it to happen again. I can see him hurting and all I want to do is comfort him but he won’t seem to let me. Why me, though? He’s fine with you!”

Jack shrugged, he wasn’t certain of the answer himself. “I was the one who found him. I suppose that makes him feel a little safer around me. With that and the added fact that Ianto and I have a much closer and more intimate relationship than he has with you – I’m not really surprised he’s willing to trust me more than most other people. 

Gwen nodded. “You’re right. I just miss him. I miss how he used to be.” 

Jack nodded, leaning heavily against the computer desk. “I hate seeing him like this. I’d give anything for a sarcastic quip or a furious argument, right now. He’s still Ianto but you were right, he’s not as confident as he was. He’s got a long way to go and he’ll need us with him every step of the way, but I think we can help him.”

Gwen nodded, “we will, Jack. I promise. And I’ll try to be less...” she winced, “Stifling and back off. I didn’t realise it was so bad.”

Jack shook his head, “It isn’t, Gwen, I’d never want you to change. But some people just prefer a more subtle approach.” He sighed. “Ianto will adjust to you, in his own time. And if anything were to happen to me, he’ll need you there for him.”

Gwen nodded, reaching out to squeeze Jack’s hand in a silent gesture of support. Feeling a little relieved, Jack began to make his way back to his office intending on checking up on Ianto through the internal CCTV and finishing some last minute paperwork.

“Jack?”

He glanced back towards Gwen, taking in her suddenly concerned – almost fearful – expression.  
“Was Ianto... was he raped”?

The word, although only a whisper, hung in the air between them. Jack met Gwen’s gaze, searching for the words to answer her. He knew he couldn’t lie to her but the truth caught in his throat, not wanting to be voiced. 

Eventually he nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t let on you know. Promise me, Gwen. I don’t want him to know how much you’ve guessed. He doesn’t want people to know.”

Gwen nodded and turned back to her work, her eyes shining with a fresh wave of tears. After a moment, she glanced back to Jack, her voice quiet and hoarse “The person who did it, Jack, are they..?”

“They’re dead.” Jack confirmed, he caught Gwen’s eye. “Although I sometimes wish they weren’t just so I could hunt them down and kill them again. Slowly and very painfully.” He caught her gaze, searching for the disappointment that he was sure would be there. It wasn’t. To his surprise, Gwen’s eyes were filled with understanding. He was glad; he didn’t want to have to justify himself to his second. 

He glanced towards the archives, suddenly filled with the urge to find Ianto and make sure he was alright. Nothing could harm Ianto while they were in the Hub but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be hurting. Jack wanted to make sure he was alright after the trip to Flat Holm and especially after Jack’s confessions.

“Go and find him, I’ll be fine on my own – I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” Gwen said, breaking Jack’s train of thought.

He glanced over at her, tilting his head to one side. “I know, I just think... maybe I should leave him for a while.”

Gwen sighed, muttering something that sounded like ‘men’ and gestured towards the archives. “You know, I never thought I’d miss the day when you were sneaking off to the archives to find Ianto. I know Ianto needs privacy but right now I think he needs you – and I don’t think that goes one way either.” She smiled fondly. “Now, go on. Go and see Ianto.”

Jack sighed but stayed where he was, still hesitant. “I’m scared I’m going to hurt him by saying or doing something wrong. I seem to hurt everyone I touch – Tosh and Owen, Suzie, Gray – Ianto – and he’s been hurt more than most.”

Gwen shook her head, “I know, but Jack he trusts you so much – he loves you. He doesn’t think you’re going to hurt him and neither do I. If anything, staying away will do more damage. Like I said, he needs you – and you need him too.”

Jack nodded, finally setting off towards the archives, calling over his shoulder, “Thanks Gwen.”

***

He found Ianto leaning heavily against one of the filing cabinets, twisting his tie in his hands and chewing on his lip. He started when Jack approached, glancing up and letting out a long sigh. “Jack, I uh... thought you were staying upstairs.”

“Thought I’d come and find you.” Jack leant against the filing cabinets opposite Ianto. “I missed you.”

Ianto smiled. “Jack, I’m ok, really. If you have work you’d rather be doing...”

Jack laughed, “There’s nothing I’d rather be doing than spending time with you.” He stepped forward and took Ianto’s hands in his own giving them a short, sharp squeeze. “Seriously, Ianto...”

“One time you would have made an innuendo there,” Ianto said softly. “Am I really so repulsive that you don’t even want to joke about having sex with me anymore?”

One look at Ianto’s expression made Jack realise that everything was as far from alright as it could have been. Seeing Meagan, going to Flat Holm must have such a powerful reminder that Ianto was struggling once again with his memories. He gathered Ianto into his arms and pulled him against his chest, burying his face in his hair to inhale the smell that was quintessentially Ianto.

“I don’t think you’re repulsive, Ianto. I never have. I never could. If fact, you’re about as far from repulsive as anyone could ever be,” he whispered. “And you know I want you – but I won’t hurt you.” He tilted Ianto’s face upwards to press a brief kiss against his lips. “And, you know something else; there really is nothing else I’d rather be doing than you. But I think we both know that it is far too soon for that. Ianto, what he did to you – you don’t just get over things like that instantly.”

Ianto sighed, “I know. And I’m the first to admit that I’m not ready. The very thought of sex just makes me remember him – and that’s not something I ever want to associate with you because I know you would never hurt me.” He dropped his gaze, “I just worry you’ll go off me if I won’t.”

“Never,” Jack confirmed. “Me going of you is like you going off coffee. Impossible.” He tilted gave Ianto’s hand another squeeze. “Completely impossible.” He laughed, watching the flicker of a smile spread across Ianto’s face. “Now, there’s that smile I came down here to see.”

He pressed another kiss to Ianto’s lips. “Now, shall we talk about whatever else was bothering you?”

Ianto buried his head in Jack’s shoulder and his shoulders shook briefly. “I just saw all those people and everything came back to me – the pain and the loneliness. I realised how lucky I was not to be like them – and then guilty because I’m alive and I’m here with you. They’re all stuck on Flat Holm and I’m here – and I don’t deserve to be. Why should I be here and alright when they deserve it so much more?”

Jack pulled him in closer, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Ianto’s back. “But you’re not alright, are you Ianto? You’re still hurting, you’re in so much pain and I don’t care what you think – you do deserve to be here – with me.” He raised his hand to stroke fingers through Ianto’s hair. “You do deserve to be here, Ianto. You’re so good and you’ve saved so many people – you’ve helped all those people on Flat Holm – and you don’t deserve any of the things you’ve had to suffer. This, though, being here – with me – being safe and happy, this is something you deserve.”

Ianto stilled in his arms, looking upward. Jack leant down to kiss him.

“That’s why I love you – you care so much about other people that you sometimes forget how much you’re hurting too. I wish we could save everyone but we can’t and you just have to be thankful that you were one of the lucky ones – I know I am.”

Ianto stilled, slowly lifting his head turning his gaze to Jack. “I am thankful,” he whispered, “I’m glad I’m here, with you. I just don’t think I deserve to be when someone like Meagan has to spend the rest of her life there.”

“You do,” Jack replied, resting his forehead against Ianto’s. “And I’ll have you believe that one day.” He stroked Ianto’s face. “I’m quite happy to keep reminding you until then, though.”

Ianto shot him a weak smile. “I think I like that – when you tell me I’m beautiful I can almost believe it – and I like it.” He leant into Jack’s embrace again. “I think I’ll be ok now.”

Jack nodded. “We can go home if you’d like? Get some takeaway, and watch a film?”

“I’ve got a lot of work to do, Jack.” Ianto replied, pulling away from Jack and reaching for the file he had abandoned on the floor. “Things still aren’t fully sorted from when we were away.”

“That’s fine,” Jack shrugged. “But you could think about it still. I’m going to send Gwen home now, how about you finish that box and then come and tell me what you want to do?”

Ianto glanced over his shoulder and nodded. “I’ll see you in a bit then.”

Jack watched him work for a moment before turning away and striding out of the archives. He paused only when he heard Ianto call his name, turning back in concern.

Ianto shot him a timid smile, not meeting his eyes. “I just wanted you to know that if I was ready for sex, it would be you I’d want.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Would you like another coffee?”

Jack glanced up to where Ianto leant in the doorway, a pair of coffee mugs in his hands. He smiled, beckoning Ianto to him. “Do you even need to ask?”

He took his coffee from Ianto, inhaling the strong aroma before bringing it to his lips and taking a small sip.

“Perfect,” he breathed, glancing up to Ianto, who had perched on the edge of his desk. He frowned as he raked his eyes over his lover’s slumped, bent figure, finally meeting his exhausted eyes.

He glanced at the clock, the hands showing it to be a little after six. They had come in early that day, Ianto having finally given up on attempts at sleeping after being woken for the seventh time that night by his nightmares. That was a little over two hours ago and Ianto hadn’t stopped since. Jack understood Ianto’s need to hide from his dreams; he had foregone sleep many times in his life – especially since he had become immortal – but he worried that Ianto was going to exhaust himself and make himself seriously ill.

“You could get some sleep downstairs, you know. Gwen won’t be here for another two hours.”

Ianto shook his head. “I’ll be fine; I’d prefer to keep busy.”

Jack nodded, reaching out to cover Ianto’s hand with his own and give it a quick squeeze. “If you’re sure,” he brushed his thumb over Ianto’s knuckles. “I just worry about you. If you aren’t getting sleep, Ianto, you’re not going to be at a hundred percent in the field – and I can’t risk you out there.”

Ianto dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry – I... I’ll try and get some sleep tonight. I don’t want to be a liability.”

Jack swallowed, cursing the events that had left him with one team member out of the field and the other lacking confidence. He only hoped that the phone call he had made yesterday would give him the desired results – they needed more people in the field. “You don’t have to apologise, I know it isn’t your fault – and I don’t mean that you would be a risk. Once you become more confident out there you’ll be fine. If anything, I worry about you getting hurt. I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to you, Ianto.”

Ianto glanced around at him, a surprised expression on his face. Jack smiled wryly, hating that Ianto could still be unsure that he was the most important thing to Jack even after everything. Slowly Ianto’s expression changed, and he returned Jack’s smile.

“Then I will get some sleep tonight,” he promised, twisting his hand to give Jack’s hand a small squeeze. “But please don’t make me go down there alone, Jack.”

Jack understood then. He remembered Ianto’s dislike of small spaces and knew the nightmares were worse when Jack wasn’t around to comfort him. He tore his gaze from Ianto’s, no longer having any intention of suggesting he take a nap down there. “I’m not going to make you do anything, Ianto. As your boss there are some orders you’ll have to follow, for your safety and that of others, but as you’re partner I’ll never make you do anything. You know that, right?”

Ianto hesitated, then nodded. “I suppose I’m just so used to being ordered about that I’ve forgotten what it’s like to have a choice – to be able to speak my mind and argue with you. It feels wrong.”

“But it isn’t,” Jack shook his head. “It’s right. If anything, I miss your sarcastic comments – our arguments when you wouldn’t let me do something stupid. I miss you telling me off for all the little things I do that annoy you.” Jack grinned. “And not just because of how hot you look when you’re angry.”

A small blush crossed Ianto’s face and he ducked his head to hide it. He chuckled, “I hope you haven’t been annoying me on purpose.”

Jack chuckled softly to himself before sobering, dropping his gaze and beginning to beat a random tattoo on the desk, as he wondered how best to phrase his next words.

“Actually, I’m going to say something that might make you a little angry. We can test that you yelling at me thing.”

Jack swallowed, glancing up to meet Ianto’s suddenly fearful gaze and deciding to get things over quickly.

“Gwen knows you were,” he swallowed, wetting his lips, still not liking to use that word when it concerned Ianto, “abused.”

He chanced a glance at Ianto. The Welshman’s face was pale, his hands were shaking slightly around the coffee mug, and he was shaking his head, mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words.

“She doesn’t know everything, or even how often – I think she just imagines it was once.” Jack’s fingers curled around the edge of his desk, gripping it tightly. “She doesn’t know everything – not even half.”

“You told her?” Ianto finally choked out, his voice hoarse. “You said you wouldn’t, now she’ll know how... how...” he trailed off, panic rising in his voice. “Jack, you promised you wouldn’t say anything to anyone – especially not Gwen. I didn’t want them to know how weak I was.”

Jack moved around the desk hoping to comfort Ianto only for the Welshman to shift away from the embrace. Despite his concern Jack felt a tiny hint of triumph at the notion that Ianto wasn’t willing to simply let him offer that comfort and was expressing some anger.

“I didn’t exactly tell her,” Jack admitted. “It’s obvious you’ve been through some trauma, Ianto. Helen noticed that, so did William. They both made me promise to look out for you. It was only a matter of time before Gwen worked out exactly what had happened – she was a police woman - she’s seen this before, dealt with the victims. All I did was confirm her suspicion. I didn’t tell her any more, I promised I wouldn’t and I intend to stick by that. I think maybe you should tell her though,” he pressed. “This is Gwen – she won’t think any less of you.”

“I can’t,” Ianto shook his head, finally leaning into Jack’s arms. “At least... I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” He shifted slightly, “If I did, though, will you be there?”

“Of course I will,” Jack promised, pressing a kiss to the top of Ianto’s head. “You don’t even need to ask. Are you ok about her knowing? I made her promise she won’t say anything to you but knowing Gwen she’ll be determined to make sure you’re alright. If she’s too much – or if she says anything to upset you, however inadvertently – I want you to tell me. I’ll make sure she backs off.”

“Thank you,” Ianto murmured, glancing upwards and giving Jack a small smile that said everything was forgiven – a little too quickly, Jack considered; the Ianto of old would never have forgotten a breach of trust so easily. But this wasn’t the old Ianto, and Jack knew he had to accept that.

“And I’m sorry I accused you,” Ianto added. “I’m just...” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, I’m going to go and open the tourist office now, if that’s alright?”

“There’s no need to ask,” Jack waved a hand towards the door, reaching for his now cool coffee. He took a sip, eyes watching Ianto’s back. “And if you don’t mind, I was thinking of installing a coffee machine in here – I can’t be expecting you to be making me coffee all the time, can I? I’m sure I can handle instant...”

He couldn’t hide the smirk as Ianto span around, clearly horrified. The horror slowly faded as Ianto saw the joke for what it was and instead he shot Jack a glare straight out of the past. “Don’t even joke about such things,” he ground out. “I don’t think you want to poison yourself any more than I want you to.”

With a final glare, Ianto barely repressed a shudder and hurried out of the room. Jack watched him go, a smile playing on his lips at the brief re-emergence of a more confident Ianto. It was unlikely to last long, Ianto’s fears and insecurities would resurface quickly, but Jack was determined to draw Ianto out of himself even more over the next few days.

***

Ianto took a sip of his coffee and tilted his chair backwards. Things had been quiet but he had no desire to close up and return downstairs; he could do most of his work on the computer terminal here and for the time being he preferred to be alone. Gwen had arrived shortly after he had opened up, greeted him with a smile and a friendly hug and spent a few minutes complaining about Rhys’s fussing before heading downstairs to see Jack.

Ianto had spent the morning helping the few guests that had ventured into the office and doing a few smaller tasks for the archives. He had just settled down with a coffee to read some of the local paranormal stories expecting a few moments of peace – the tourist office had hardly been busy...

The door swung open, banging against the wall. Ianto hurried to stand up, closing the computer window as he turned his most welcoming smile on his visitor.

“How may I help you?” he addressed the young, black man who leant a little too casually on the desk.

“Is this Torchwood then? I expected something a little more exciting than this. Where’s Jack? Thought he’d be giving me a personal welcome.”

Ianto stiffened almost imperceptibly, giving the man another once over. He had never seen this man before, nor had Jack warned him to expect anyone.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I’m not sure I understand what you mean?” He reached beneath the desk, pressing a small button beneath the desk – it would alert Jack and Gwen to this stranger so that they could lend a hand if they perceived a threat.

“Oh come off it – you’re Torchwood, aren’t you? I can guess why Captain Harkness hired you,” the man grinned again, Ianto flinched; he suspected the comment had been made in jest but that didn’t stop it from hurting.

The man raised an eyebrow and straightened up, asking, “So, are you going to let me in or not?”

Ianto wrapped his fingers around the gun hidden at his belt and took a deep breath. “Not,” he said. “At least not until you explain how you know about Jack and Torchwood.”

He cast a quick glance to the camera in the corner, willing Jack to come and lend his aid. 

“I travelled with the Doctor. That good enough for you?”

Ianto searched his memory, trying to remember if Jack had ever mentioned another man travelling with him and the Doctor before. Nothing came to mind and he was still unsure whether this man meant Jack well. He pulled the gun from his belt, flicking off the safety and pointing it at Mickey. “They never mentioned you – now maybe you should explain what you’re doing here.”

Mickey must have heard the tremor in his voice, Ianto later realised. He moved so fast, wresting the gun from Ianto’s hand, and slamming him down against the desk, twisting his arm painfully behind his back, the other trapped uselessly beneath him. He sucked in a pained whimper, glancing up at Mickey.

“There was no need for that, now, was there,” Mickey said, not freeing Ianto from the uncomfortable position he was held in. Ianto squirmed, trying to free himself.

“Let me go.” His old fears were rising up in his gut, enclosing his heart in a painful grasp. His breath was coming thick and fast, and he began to struggle even more. “Let me go!”

This time Mickey complied. Ianto staggered back, putting as much distance between him and Mickey as possible. He pulled his aching wrist to his chest, glaring at Mickey.

The door to the Hub flew open and Jack rushed out, he glanced between the two of them, obviously deciding that they fine before moving to pull Mickey into a brief embrace, slapping him on the back. “Mickey Mouse – it’s good to see you again!”

“And you. I’d have been down sooner but your doorman wouldn’t let me in,” Mickey complained.

Jack turned his gaze on Ianto, giving him a smile that he hoped would offer him some comfort. “That’s actually my fault; I forgot to let Ianto know you’d be arriving today.” He grinned abashedly between the two men. “Had more important things on my mind this morning.”

He moved over to Ianto’s side, taking his wrist gently and examining it.

“You okay?” he murmured, letting go when Ianto nodded and sliding an arm around his waist and tugging him closer to Mickey. “Ianto, meet Mickey Smith – a very good friend of mine. Mickey, meet Ianto Jones – field agent, archivist, coffee maker extraordinaire and the one who makes sure this place runs as smoothly as it does.” Jack grinned, pulling Ianto a little closer. “Oh, and my much better half.”

Mickey raised an eyebrow, muttered something like ‘no surprises there’ then held his hand out to Ianto, “Nice to meet you, no hard feelings about before?” 

Ianto took the hand a little nervously, shaking it. “Not at all,” he gave Mickey a smile, feeling Jack give him another, brief squeeze, and added, “And I’m sorry about pointing a gun at you – I wasn’t sure whether or not you were going to be trouble. The last old friend of Jack’s that came to visit brought a lot of trouble with him. And I didn’t want to let you in if you were going to cause Jack any harm.”

“I thought I was meant to be protecting you,” Jack laughed. “And Mickey’s not that sort of friend,” he told him. “He travelled with the Doctor and I – he’s agreed to join the team.”

“Oh hell no,” Mickey snorted. “You’re all welcome to him. I’m the one person he won’t charm the pants off.”

Ianto felt himself relax at that, not having realised how worried he was until his fears had been dispelled. He wasn’t sure Jack would stay with him if presented with someone who was equally available and willing to have sex with him. “Shall I go and make some coffee for us all?”

“Yeah,” Jack nodded, “I’ll take Mickey on the tour and meet you in the boardroom.” He pressed a small kiss to Ianto’s forehead and let him go, watching as he left the room and headed downstairs. He then turned back to Mickey, the smile all gone from his face. “Mickey, you’re a very good friend but I’m warning you – lay so much as a finger on Ianto again and there will be serious trouble. He’s been through a lot; you’ll want to be careful not to hurt him” 

Mickey held his hands up, “Hey he pointed the gun at me first – I didn’t start anything.” 

Jack nodded, smiling back, as he led the way back down to the hub. “I know that,” he admitted, having seen everything on the CCTV. “I just figured I’d better give you a warning like any good boyfriend would.”

He led Mickey into the hub, spreading his arms to gesture around the Hub, grinning a little at the surprise on the Londoner’s face, before turning to Gwen who was waiting to meet them. “Welcome to Torchwood. Let me introduce you to my second in command: Gwen Cooper.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mickey held out his hand, but started back in shock as Myfanwy circled over ahead letting out a loud screech. He glanced up, “And what the bloody hell is that!”

“That’s our pet pterodactyl – Myfanwy.” Jack laughed, clapping Mickey on the shoulder. “You’ll get used to her eventually. Now, you two head up to the boardroom and I’ll go and help Ianto with the coffee.”

He jogged off in the direction of the kitchenette, pausing several feet away.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Ianto glanced around and nodded. “I’m fine – I’m sorry about before.”

Jack strode across the room sliding his arms about Ianto’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “Hey,” he kissed the bare skin of Ianto’s neck. “You went a little too far, sure, but you were doing the right thing in not letting him in. I should have warned you he was arriving – I’m sorry.” He pressed another kiss on Ianto’s jawline and smiled. “I think you’ll like Mickey once you get used to him – he’s a good guy.”

“I could have shot him.”

Jack shook his head. “But you didn’t. And you wouldn’t have.” He pressed another kiss to the other side of Ianto’s neck. “You were just afraid – and with good reason. Like I said, I should have warned you.” He grinned against Ianto’s skin, tilting his head so that he could whisper into Ianto’s ear. “And don’t tell anyone – especially not Mickey – but I’m actually really proud of you. You stood up for yourself, you tried to protect yourself, and me for that matter. I know Mickey wasn’t a threat, but you still held your ground – you were really brave and confident – and I’d love to see more of that.”

Jack smiled, admiring the blush as he stepped away so that Ianto could pour the coffee. Picking up a couple of the cups and leading the way to the board room, giving Ianto only one last glance as he added, “Come on, then, they’re waiting for us in the boardroom. I want you and Mickey to get to know each other. The sooner you feel safe around him the better.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen was laughing when Jack and Ianto walked into the boardroom. Her head was thrown back, there were tears on her cheeks and she was clutching at her side. Jack raised an eyebrow as he sank into his chair.

“I hope you aren’t telling all my juicy secrets, Mickey,” he said as he took a sip of his coffee. “Especially not when I’m not around to defend myself – it’s hardly fair!”

Mickey laughed. “I was just explaining how I knew you, what was I supposed to tell her?” He took the coffee Ianto had passed him and took a sip. At once, he let out a low whistle, and glanced over at Ianto. “Seriously mate, all is forgiven – this coffee is amazing.” He paused. “How did you know how I liked it?”

“Lucky guess,” Ianto explained with a shrug.

“Oh come on,” Jack protested. “You know it’s more than just luck.” He placed his arm around Ianto’s shoulders and grinned across at Mickey. “Ianto has fantastic intuition when it comes to coffee – he’s like some kind of coffee making God.”

Mickey chuckled, “Well with this stuff I could certainly believe it. What’s your plan then?” he teased, “Using coffee to take over the world and force everyone into slavery?”

Ianto’s flinch was almost imperceptible, but Jack felt it. He slid his arm across Ianto’s back, rubbing it up and down his spine soothingly. For a moment he wondered how Ianto was going to react, feeling the trembling beneath his fingers and bracing himself for the expected onslaught of memories.

“I don’t need slaves,” Ianto answered. “People are willing to do what I want in return for good coffee.”

Jack grinned, giving Ianto a small squeeze.

“That’s certainly true,” he commented, feeling a spurt of pride for his lover. If Ianto was getting to a stage where he could be faced with direct reminders of his past and work up the courage to deal with them through humour then it really did seem that they were getting somewhere. “I’d do just about anything for a cup of Ianto’s coffee,” he continued. “I remember one time I really made him angry. I was on decaf for a week – not to mention the fact he barely spoke to me.”

“And I take it you didn’t get the other perks, then?” Mickey asked, barely able to contain his amusement. “I wish I could have seen that: Captain Jack Harkness, Intergalactic Playboy rejected for a shag!” He laughed aloud. “I can’t believe you managed to last a week.”

“Actually, it was Ianto who was first to give in,” Jack pointed out, shooting a quick grin at his lover.

Ianto grinned back and shrugged. “I missed him.”

Jack was enjoying this side of Ianto. He knew that things were far from alright, and that as soon as they were back in the confines of Ianto’s flat the carefully built up facade would come tumbling down. Ianto was pretending things were fine to keep Mickey from asking questions or thinking ill of him. While he knew that Ianto’s relaxed attitude was a facade he couldn’t help but enjoy it for as long as it lasted. It was nice to see some confidence again, even if it was faked; at least Ianto was brave enough to speak up in front of a stranger instead of shying away in fear.

A low ringing from his pocket pulled his attention from the rest of the group. He pulled his phone out and sighed as he recognised the name of one of UNIT’s chiefs. “Sorry, guys – I’m going to have to take this to my office. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

He jogged from the boardroom, answering the call as he went.

 

Ianto watched as Jack left, the panic he had fought to suppress fighting its way up into his gut. He pushed his chair back rather hurriedly and stood up. “I... uh, I’ll go and get some more coffee, does anyone want some?”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he gathered the cups up and hurried from the room, determined to put as much space between himself and the others as he could. He wanted to avoid their questions. Gwen would surely want to know how he was and Mickey... Mickey would have so many questions Ianto didn’t want to answer yet.

He wanted to trust Mickey – Jack did, and so had the Doctor and that in itself was enough to vouch for the man. Ianto knew that Mickey was one of the good guys, that they needed him as a part of the team but that didn’t prevent the discomfort he felt at being around him. It wasn’t Mickey’s fault; Ianto suspected he would have been nervous around any stranger, but Mickey’s personality, the tough masculine image he presented, made him just a little more unsettling to be around.

He shook his head; no doubt he would learn to deal with it in time. Jack would want him to. Glancing up at Jack’s office as he started the coffee machine he saw the man pacing around, waving his free hand in the air as he yelled at whoever was on the other end of the line. Ianto frowned; maybe he should find some of those biscuits Jack liked. He looked like he would need them.

He stacked a handful of biscuits on a plate, finished preparing his coffee and, placing both on a small tray, headed up to Jack’s office. As he pushed the door open, Jack turned to greet him and for a moment Ianto was sure he saw a flicker of frustration in his gaze, one that was directed at him, rather than whoever was on the phone.

He placed the tray on the desk and was about to move away when Jack reached out with his free hand and tugged him close. There was no sign of the previous frustration now. Jack looked concerned as he leant forward to press a small kiss to Ianto’s lips.

“Thanks,” he murmured before turning his attention back to the phone call.

Ianto smiled in return as he headed out of the office, he spared a glance in the direction of the boardroom. He really would have to return with their coffees before they came looking for him, he supposed, as he headed back to the coffee machine.

 

“So, what’s his story?” Mickey said to break the silence in the boardroom. “Ianto’s I mean.”

He glanced in the direction Ianto had gone, unable to stop thinking about the haunted look in his eyes. The young man had been jumpy and nervous – he would have even said afraid – upstairs in the tourist office but around Jack he had calmed enough to project a more confident image. The fear was closer to reality though, Mickey was certain of it – he had seen enough to recognise trauma when he saw it and Ianto was no doubt afflicted by some terror.

Gwen glanced across, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Mickey met her gaze unflinchingly. “I mean what happened to him to make him so jumpy. The guy’s been through something – an idiot could see through his attempts to hide it.” He shrugged. “I was just wondering what it was?”

Gwen shook her head. “I don’t know, they haven’t told me anything.” She shrugged, then sighed, looking up to meet Mickey’s gaze. “All I know is that a few months ago Ianto was taken by the Rift – Jack has told you about the rift, I take it?” At Mickey’s nod, she continued, “And he must have ended up some place terrible because when Jack brought him back he was... well, he was like this.”

Mickey was silent for a long moment. “He was terrified upstairs, even when he had his gun on me I could see how scared he was. Then when Jack came in he was acting like he was fine. Jack does know that isn’t the case, yeah?”

Gwen nodded. “Jack knows alright. Jack’s the only person Ianto will talk to about whatever happened, the rest of the time he just acts like he’s fine.”

“So it isn’t just me, then.” Mickey mused. “I’ve seen a lot of people who do that after some kinda trauma, it usually ends up with them having a massive breakdown. If Ianto’s going down that path you’re going to have to keep a close eye on him, so you can be there to help him back up – you and Jack both.”

“We’ll be there for him – if he’ll let us.” Gwen sighed, brushing away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. “Bloody hormones,” she muttered, before glancing over at Mickey. “I’ve never seen Ianto like this before, even after Lisa... he was upset but he was never this broken. Ianto’s always been the strong one – he takes care of us, he makes sure we’re ok. I mean, we lost some friends a while back but I never saw him cry. Not once. I’m sure he did, but only when he was alone, or perhaps with Jack, but mostly he looked after us. I don’t like seeing him like this, so afraid so broken – he was always so brave and confident before. Always ready with a sarcastic quip or cheeky innuendo – he was almost as bad as Jack.”

“I didn’t think that was possible,” Mickey snorted.

Gwen smiled, although it was a little tight. “You should have seen them together. They once spent an entire day teasing each other – you can imagine, I’m sure – to see who would break first. According to Jack, the winner got to do whatever he liked to the loser. That sort of thing happened all the time – and I sort of miss it.” She laughed softly. “I even miss having to be careful where I went if they were out of sight – I don’t think there’s anywhere they didn’t … y’know.”

Mickey looked momentarily horrified, then shook his head. “Nothing about Jack surprises me anymore. It’s Ianto I’m shocked at – what you describe sounds so different from what he’s like now.”

Gwen nodded tearfully. “He is so different now. He’s lost all his confidence, all the fire that made him so special. He’s so broken now and lost and I don’t know how to act around him...” She fell silent as the door swung open, turning as Ianto moved across the room, handing out coffee’s as he did so. She reached out, quickly brushing the tears from her eyes.

“Ianto,” she smiled. “You’re back.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Thanks, sweetheart.” She reached out, patting his hand. “Everything alright?”

“I’m fine, Gwen,” Ianto turned a soft smile on her, twisting his hand around to grip hers and give it a quick squeeze. “Honestly, I’m fine.”

He pulled away, turning his back on them as he headed to his own seat. The humiliation and pain that flitted across his face was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

 

“Well, that was the biggest waste of my time,” Jack complained as he strode back into the boardroom. “UNIT are never going to learn that I won’t just hand over Torchwood technology without good reason. The fact they wouldn’t give me one suggests that there was none. They don’t get by me so easily – they’re probably trying to build something that’s completely beyond them as usual.”

He dropped into his chair, glancing around the table. “So what did you lot get up to in my absence? Were you talking about me?”

“Whatever you might think, our lives do not revolve around you, Jack,” Gwen teased gently, “We were just telling Mickey about a few of our past cases, letting him get a feel for things, you know?”

“Is that what you’re calling it?” Jack replied, as he got to his feet again. “Well, I guess I’d better give Mickey the tour before you can scare him away. You two,” he waved a finger between Gwen and Ianto, “Had best get some work done before the boss catches you slacking.”

He stood up, stretching, before bending and pressing a kiss into Ianto’s hair.

“I’m on comms if I’m needed,” he murmured, too quiet for anyone to overhear. When he stood up, he caught Mickey’s eye and gestured towards the door. “Come on, Mickey Mouse, we haven’t got all day.”

A heavy silence descended as Jack led Mickey away, chatting happily about the various items they passed. Ianto glanced up at Gwen before looking away and levering himself to his feet. “I should get this tidied up, and then get on with some filing.”

“Ianto,” Gwen reached out, covering his hand with hers. “Wait a moment, will you – we haven’t really had time to talk since you got back. I miss you.”

Ianto smiled, the pressure of Gwen’s hand on his was stifling but after taking a deep breath he was able to twist it round and take hold of it, giving it a small squeeze. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

He had a feeling he already knew the answer to that question, but he forced the smile to remain on his face, and braced himself for what he knew would come. With Jack pre-occupied, he was sure Gwen would take her chance to ask questions.

“How are you, really?” she asked. “You know, after everything you’ve been through no one would mind if you weren’t fine and you needed to talk.”

Ianto pulled his hand away sharply, feeling a little bit patronised. He glanced over at Gwen. “I’m as fine as can be expected, Gwen,” he replied, wincing at how sharp the words sounded to his own ears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

He stepped away from her attempts to reach out for him, forcing himself to remember that Gwen did mean well.

“I’m Ok, and if I ever need to talk when Jack isn’t around...” he let his statement hang, hoping she got the hint. If he tried to talk to Gwen she would need to know everything, things that he couldn’t even let himself remember, let alone tell anyone about.

“Ianto,” Gwen began again, “I know you were raped.” Ianto flinched at the harsh reminder, fingers curling around the cup he held, his knuckles whitening. “I’ve seen what it can do to people, and I worry that you’re not letting yourself cope with it. I understand that you want to pretend it never happened, sweetheart, but you can’t let it control you.”

Ianto looked at the ground, fighting to stay calm, Gwen’s words were inadvertently bringing up all the memories he had tried to suppress. His breathing quickened as he leant heavily on the table, trying to block Talomi’s leer from his mind.

“Ianto, are you alright?”

Gwen’s voice, tinged with worry was too loud, too close to his ear. He started away violently, turning to face her. “You don’t understand Gwen. You can’t.”

He shook his head frantically, running his hand over his face as he tried to contain his memories. 

“Then tell me, let me help you.”

Ianto stepped away from her attempt to pull him into an embrace. “You don’t understand, Gwen. You couldn’t help me. I can’t even bring myself to think about it – what good would talking do? I’m dealing with it the best I can – with Jack’s help. He does listen when I need to talk and he’s there for me when I don’t want to. He never pushes me for more – he just accepts what I’m willing to give.” He stopped, taking a deep breath. “Gwen, I’m sorry but I just can’t talk about it yet. Maybe one day I’ll be able to tell you some, but... not yet. Please don’t make me remember.”

He didn’t give her a chance to answer as he gathered the cups up and hurried from the room.

 

“So, what do you think?” Jack said as he led Mickey back into the main Hub. The Londoner had seemed impressed by Torchwood so far and Jack only hoped that wasn’t a ruse. “Think you might take me up on my offer?”

He glanced around the room, watching Gwen and Ianto work at their stations in silence. He frowned, wondering what had occurred in his absence. The tension was rolling off the pair in waves. He shook his head, glancing back to Mickey, eyebrow raised in question.

Mickey nodded. “I could do with a bit of stability for a while – and I trust you a good deal more than UNIT. I’m not promising forever, Jack, just until you get things together again – after that, well, we’ll see.”

Jack smiled; for all his bravado and independence; Mickey wanted what everyone else did: friendship and family. Torchwood would give him that as well as providing Jack with some much needed help. “Thanks, you really have no idea how it’s been difficult down here lately,” he confided, shooting Mickey a strained smile, “I mean with Gwen pregnant it’s only been me and Ianto in the field and, well...” he paused, dropping his voice to be sure Ianto couldn’t overhear, “Ianto would be fantastic in the field, but he lacks confidence – which I don’t fault him for at all – and two really isn’t enough for the field anyway.”

“Hey, I understand,” Mickey interrupted, and Jack suddenly became aware he had been rambling a little.

“Sorry,” he grinned, “I just don’t want this to seem like it’s because I doubt him. I really don’t, but he doubts himself and that’s what I’m worried about. If anything happens to me I’d just like to be sure he’s not on his own.”

“I get it, you’re looking out for the man you love,” Mickey rolled his eyes. “Never thought you had it in you to be so domestic.”

Jack shrugged. “Neither did I.” He stood watching Ianto for a moment or two then shook his head, turning back to grin at Mickey. “I’m going to get him to enter you into the system now. You can show him you’re a nice guy under all that bluster.”

Without giving Mickey a second glance, Jack hurried over to Ianto’s side. He stopped dead as he reached his side, his eyes narrowing as he took in Ianto’s red eyes and the faint tear tracks on his cheeks. He reached out gently, placing his hand on Ianto’s shoulder, squeezing it softly when Ianto started and looked up at him wide-eyed.

“Hey,” Jack said. “You alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Ianto nodded, but his strained smile soon faltered and he glanced away. “Jack, really I’m fine.”

Jack raised a disbelieving eyebrow, but he didn’t press it. Ianto would come to him in his own time if he needed to talk. He glanced around the room, frowning as his gaze landed on Gwen. The Welshwoman was staring distractedly at her computer screen, looking anywhere but at Jack. Suddenly, the Captain had a fair idea of what had happened.

“She said something, didn’t she?”

“She’s just curious.” Ianto whispered. “She only wanted to help.”

Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. He knew Gwen meant well and she only wanted to help. Why couldn’t she see that Ianto just didn’t want to talk about his experiences? That he didn’t want anyone to know what he had suffered? She couldn’t leave him alone to come to her if and when he needed her and now her meddling had gone and upset Ianto.

“I’ll speak to her,” he said trying not to let Ianto see how frustrated he really was. That was the last thing he wanted when Ianto was already upset. He thumbed one of the tear tracks on Ianto’s cheeks. “She needs to learn to leave things alone sometimes.” He bent down, placing a lingering kiss on Ianto’s lips. “Her questions brought everything back, right?”

Ianto nodded. “Please, Jack. Don’t be too harsh with her. She did mean well...”

“I won’t be,” Jack said, “But she needs to learn – I won’t have her upsetting you.” He shook his head. “You’re alright though, aren’t you? For now at least, until we can go home?”

Ianto smiled, reaching up and taking hold of Jack’s hand. He moved from his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. “I’ll be fine, Jack.” He said, his voice a little insistent. “Really, I’ve pushed them to the back of my mind and while I’m not promising I won’t need you later, tonight, I think I can get through the afternoon.”

“Good,” Jack smiled, raising Ianto’s hand to his lips and placing kisses along his knuckles. “You’re doing really well, Ianto. Never doubt that.” He stepped back, letting go of Ianto’s hand. “Anyway, I came over here because Mickey is going to join us for a while. I want you to set him up on the systems – give him the usual accesses and get his files added to mainframe. Then you can show him some of our system. Mickey’s good with tech so he’ll pick most of it up easily. You good with that?”

Ianto nodded, but Jack caught the nervous glance he cast in Mickey’s direction. “You can trust him, Ianto,” he added. “He’s a great guy and I’m sure once you get to know each other you’ll be great friends.”

Ianto glanced back towards Mickey and nodded. “Alright then. Send him over.”

He swallowed nervously and turned back to the computer. Jack turned round, striding across the hub towards his office. “Mickey, go see Ianto and he’ll get you set up on our systems. Gwen, my office. Now!”

He was aware that his frustration was evident in his voice, but he didn’t care. He had specifically told Gwen not to pressure Ianto and she had gone against that. Now he suspected that Ianto would have another nightmare ridden night and his lover desperately needed a good night’s sleep. He did love Gwen and he knew she meant well but her attempts to help Ianto were only making things worse. She needed to understand that it was better all round of she left the healing of Ianto’s emotional wounds to Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

“Sorry we’re late,” Jack called as he breezed through the cog door, closely followed by Ianto. It was mid morning, and Gwen and Mickey were already at their stations. They looked up, Gwen’s raised eyebrow conveying her suspicions.

Mickey let out a huge laugh. “Is that one of the perks of being the boss’s lover? You don’t get told off for coming in late because you were screwing someone?”

Jack laughed, slipping his arms around Ianto’s shoulders and pulling him to his side. “Something like that. Why – do you think you’re missing out?”

Mickey shrugged, glancing back to his computer screen. “No mate, you’re a bit too flash for my tastes – Ianto’s welcome to you.”

Jack grinned, patting Ianto’s shoulder and moving off in the direction of his office. He may have allowed Mickey and Gwen to believe their lateness was due to something as simplistic as sex. He sank into his seat, running a hand over his face. As he had suspected, Ianto had once again been plagued by nightmares, waking intermittently until finally succumbing to exhaustion at four. Jack had disabled his alarm, letting Ianto sleep until he woke of his own accord, thinking that Gwen could cope with leading the team for the morning as payment for causing the nightmares in the first place.

He sank back into his chair, reaching for the pile of papers awaiting his signature and beginning to read through them. Before he had got half way down the first side, Ianto pushed the door open and backed into the room.

“I’ve brought your coffee,” he said with a half-smile. “Extra strong, I thought we could both use it after last night.”

Jack grinned, dropping the papers on the desk and taking the coffee. “Perfect timing, Ianto. I needed a distraction from paperwork.”

Ianto glanced at the papers, his eyebrow quirked upwards. “But you haven’t even started it yet.” He smiled slightly, “Jack, it’ll only start to build up again if you don’t get it started.”

“I know.” Jack nodded. He glanced back up, grinning wickedly at Ianto. “I could finish them for lunchtime if I was going to get something out of it.” Noticing the suddenly worried look on Ianto’s face he elaborated. “You could go to that bakery in town and get me one of those cream cakes I like?”

Ianto laughed, and Jack noted the relief hidden beneath the amusement. “I think I can do that,” Ianto replied, “If you finish your paperwork. I’ll leave you to it, I’ll be on comms if I’m needed.”

Jack watched him head out of the room before turning his attention back to the paperwork in front of him. He picked up his pen, settled back in his chair and began to read through Gwen’s notes.

Less than five minutes later, the rift alarm blared. Jack tossed his pen on the table with a grin and strode out into the central Hub. He glanced down at the team, watching as they hurried into action, trying to discover what they would be dealing with.

“We’ve a major spike in an abandoned industrial estate on the outskirts of Cardiff,” Gwen called as he crossed the room towards them. “It’s the same one we’ve been keeping an eye on for the last week.”

Jack nodded, knowing the place she meant. The industrial estate had been bought by an anonymous buyer a week ago and since then rumours of strange activity had been flying around the city and the internet. Jack had ordered his team to keep an eye on events, but nothing had caught his attention as being specifically alien – until now.

“Right,” he said, leaning on the back of Gwen’s chair and looking at the screens.”We’ve already tried to get the CCTV, haven’t we? Is there still nothing?”

“All CCTV cameras are absent from that area – the closest we have are in the nearby housing estate,” Ianto explained, appearing at Jack’s right hand with his greatcoat. “Whoever bought the property, it looks like that’s the first thing he did.”

Jack nodded, letting Ianto slide the coat onto his shoulders, rolling them to let it settle more comfortably. “Right then, Gwen, you’re on comms. You might want to get the police on standby in case they’re needed but I imagine this is nothing more than some idiot playing with technology he couldn’t begin to understand.”

Gwen nodded, and Jack turned to the others. “Mickey, guess it’s time for your baptism by fire. You and Ianto are coming with me.”

***

“Right,” Jack said, as he pulled the SUV to a halt on the outskirts of the industrial estate. “I want this over as quickly as possible. We find out what’s going on here, dismantle it and get it back to the SUV – and while we’re at it, deal with whatever schmuck thinks he’s on to something big.”

“That’s your plan?” Mickey said, leaning between the two front seats to peer out the front windshield.

Jack glanced over at Ianto in the seat beside him and then to Mickey, he shrugged. “Pretty much.” He sighed, taking in the deeply sceptical gaze of the Londoner. “Right, you and Ianto find a back route into the building and look for the technology. If there are any soldiers just take them down – do not kill them unless you have to.”

“And you?” Ianto put in. “You’re going to go off alone?”

There was a hint of worry in his voice and Jack was certain it wasn’t only a concern for his welfare. He could see the nerves on Ianto’s face as he glanced sidelong at Mickey. 

“I go in the front door, find out who’s behind this and shut him down for good,” Jack said. Then, seeing the concern on Ianto’s face, he added in a low murmur, “I’ll be fine – and so will you.”

He pulled Ianto forward and kissed him. Ianto’s lips parted slightly, permitting Jack entry. Jack caressed Ianto’s tongue with his own, letting them twine together and only pulling back when Mickey cleared his throat sharply.

Raising an eyebrow in Mickey’s direction, Jack turned back to press another kiss to Ianto’s lips. “I love you, ok. I won’t let anything happening to you.” He glanced back at Mickey. “I can look after myself. You and Mickey can watch each other’s backs.”

Before Ianto could respond, Gwen’s voice filtered out of the comms. “Right boys. I’ve got the blueprints of the building. Aside from the front door, there a number of back entrances You might be best suited to take the one closest to you, it’s the workers entrance and it’ll still be clear – anyway, it’s the first door you come to, so it shouldn’t be hard to find it.” They heard Gwen take a deep breath on the other end, before continuing. “Stay in contact with me, boys. We don’t want any unnecessary worry caused by you three not letting me know you’re ok.”

“Do we ever give you reason to worry?” Jack laughed in response. “Gwen, everything will be fine. This isn’t going to be anything overly dangerous.”

He glanced around at the others, watching as they checked their weapons, aside from their normal guns both Mickey and Ianto carried stun guns for taking out the guards. Jack allowed himself a small smile, knowing how handy his lover could be with that weapon when he believed in himself.

“We’re going to be fine,” he said, as much to reassure Ianto and himself as Gwen. “We’re about to go in, Gwen, keep in touch.”

He ended the conversation before glancing around at the others and with only the slightest nod, he pushed open the door and climbed out of the SUV. Halfway between the SUV and the buildings was the remains of a brick wall. Jack crouched down behind it, gesturing for the others to join them.

“I’m counting on you to get out of here safely,” he explained. “Find the technology and get out.” His eyes strayed to Mickey’s as he continued. “Watch out for each other. I don’t want to have to take a trip to the hospital today.”

He gestured for them to stay down as he rose up to peer over the wall. The industrial estate showed all the signs of disrepair. Weeds were beginning to creep through the cobbles and most of the buildings were boarded up and bore signs warning of danger. The largest of them stood in the centre of the land, but unlike the others, some of the windows were uncovered and lights were shining from them.

There was no sign of soldiers. Not even the slightest hint that they hadn’t been spotted. Jack wasn’t willing to count on that; he couldn’t ignore the possibility they were walking into a trap. He ducked down again. “You two go first, get inside the building. If you can do that I’ll be able to distract them by walking in the front door, giving you chance to do what you need to and get back out.”

Mickey began to move away but Ianto hesitated, reaching out to grip Jack’s arm. “You keep yourself safe too,” he said. “I know you think you don’t need to, but I still don’t want to see you hurt, either.”

“I’ll be fine.” Jack replied. “I always am aren’t I?”

Ianto held his gaze for a long moment then stepped back towards Mickey, turning and following him into the open. Jack hung back, just watching as Mickey and Ianto moved away from him, heading in the direction of the door Gwen had indicated. He waited until they were safely out of the open, hidden in the shadows of the building, before moving in the direction of the front door.

His fears that this was a trap increased by the time he reached the main door, only to shoot up another notch when the door swung open at the lightest touch. It was all too easy, as if someone wanted him to just walk inside.

That, of course, made him want to get the hell out of there as fast as he could, and he would have done if not for Ianto and Mickey. He raised his hand, activating the comms. “Are you two alright?”

Mickey answered him. “We’re inside – there’s no one in sight. But something doesn’t feel right about this whole operation. They don’t have any guards and all CCTV has been dismantled. We’re going to keep on looking though. There’s no reason to think this isn’t a one guy operation.”

Mickey was right, Jack realised. There was nothing to say that his first instinct hadn’t been correct and this wasn’t some kid without an inch of common sense. He stepped through the doorway into the building.

The entrance hall was deserted, stripped bare of all its welcoming furnishings. A single door, hanging off its hinges led to a long corridor, this too stripped of everything that had once made it habitable. Open doorways led off the corridor into the open space of the factory proper as well as storerooms and offices. At the far end of the corridor a thin strip of light shone beneath the door; it was the only light in the entire building and Jack knew that was where he had to be.

Jack flicked on his torch, dropping the beam to the floor to light the route to the doorway. Careful not to make any sound, he crept along the corridor, skirting the edges and picking his way carefully over the fallen debris that still littered the floor.

He switched the light off before he reached the door, moving slower in an attempt to further muffle his footsteps. Finally giving in to the instincts that screamed warnings of danger, he pulled his Webley from its holster, flicking the safety off and directing it at the floor. Then, bracing himself for whatever lay beyond, he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

The colour rushed from his face as he stepped into the room. A series of consoles lined one of the walls, blue light shining faintly from them. They were connected, by a series of wires and cables to the object in the centre of the room.

Jack swallowed, taking a step forward to examine it closer, trying to get his eyes to deny what he already knew in his heart. No matter how much it might have been a poor replica, cobbled together from bits of scrap metal and old technology, there was no mistaking it for what it was: a cyber conversion unit.

Terror clawed its way up through Jack’s gut. He had to warn the others; he had to get them out of here. Ianto had already faced these things twice, it would be too much to hope he’d survive them a third time. He had to get them out of here so he could phone UNIT and the Doctor. There was nothing he could do with only two men. He took a step back, raising his hand to activate his comms.

A gunshot echoed through the room.

***

The darkness of the corridors was doing nothing to assuage the feeling of dread slowly building in the pit of Ianto’s stomach. Lit by only a single torch beam, the path ahead was littered with rubble and debris from a time when the building had been functional.

They were busy picking their way along the corridor, peering into each of the abandoned rooms for any sign of life. There was nothing and that in itself was enough to worry Ianto. Surely someone had to have noticed their presence by now? Surely there couldn’t just be one man running this operation. The feeling of wrong was spread throughout the entirety of the building and from the grim set of Mickey’s expression he felt it too.

He hoped Jack was alright.

Something crunched beneath his foot and Mickey spun around, the torch beam swinging up to his face. Ianto blinked and held his hand over his eyes, shielding them from the harsh light.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, turning his gaze away from Mickey’s accusing glare. Mickey dropped the torch beam to the ground.

“We need to be quiet,” he reminded Ianto but his tone was much gentler than Ianto had expected. “There’s something wrong here, and I don’t need us being caught up in it more than we need to.”

“I know,” Ianto replied, suddenly feeling a heat of irritation at being treated like a child. “I’m not stupid – I know you think I’m pathetic, and you’re right, but I’m not stupid.”

“Never said you were,” Mickey whispered back. “And for the record, I don’t think you’re pathetic either – don’t go putting words into my mouth.”

When Mickey moved away down the corridor, Ianto stayed rooted to the spot, shocked by what he had just heard. Mickey didn’t think he was pathetic in the short time he had known him? No, surely Jack had just told him to say that...

“Are you coming?” Mickey hissed, from further down the corridor. “Come on.”

Ianto hurried to catch up with him, falling into step beside him. “Thank you,” he murmured. “For what you said.”

“Yeah, well,” Mickey said with a shrug. “There’s more to you than meets the eye, that’s for sure.”

“I...” Ianto began, but he was silenced by a loud noise from further down the corridor. It was a noise he knew all too well, that had haunted his dreams and memories for years: the pounding of heavy metallic footsteps coming at them from all sides.

“Shit,” he heard Mickey murmur, but it was as if it was on the periphery of a dream filled with fire and blood, screams and dying.

The cybermen were approaching.


	8. Chapter 8

The metallic footsteps were getting closer with every passing second, echoing throughout the corridors and seeming to come from all around them. Their metallic voices were resounding in Ianto’s head, bringing with them long-buried memories. But how could the cybermen be here?

Ianto was trembling, his breath coming in short gasps. He closed his eyes, trying to rein in his fear, trying to replace it with whatever had got him through Canary Wharf. All of his memories of that day were filled with fear, but Ianto knew there had to be something more that had allowed him to survive.

There hadn’t been anything more, though. He had hidden, in a small supply room with three of his colleagues. They had stayed there, deathly silent, until all the noise and chaos faded to silence and he dared venture outside to search for Lisa. Ianto knew he had survived through his cowardice; he hadn’t fought, he hadn’t used his bravery or intellect. He had just gathered as many people as he could find and forced them into the supply cupboard, insisting they stayed quiet.

And now, two against – Ianto didn’t know how many cybermen there would be – the only thing Ianto wanted to do was run and hide until Jack came for him. He reached out, grabbing Mickey’s sleeve and tugged sharply.

“We have to hide!”

Mickey shot a glance at him. “You might be on to something there. There’s no way we stand a chance against cybermen. Get your gun out, though, it might be some use.”

Ianto nodded, leading Mickey back down the corridor and into one of the rooms to the side. He closed the door as quietly as he could and retreated to the far corner, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his head in his arms. “No,” he murmured. “It can’t be them, it can’t be. Please, not again.”

“What’s up with you?” Mickey hissed across the room. “You’re acting like you know what’s out there. Like you’ve fought them before?”

Ianto glanced up and let out a sharp laugh. “I do know what’s out there. Those footsteps have haunted my dreams for years. Torchwood Three wasn’t the first branch I worked for...” His words caught in his throat, the memories flooding back once more. Blood and flames, the screams of the dying... He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to repress them.

“You were at Canary Wharf.”

Ianto nodded, no matter that Mickey’s statement didn’t need an answer or that he couldn’t have seen it anyway.

“Then you know what they’re like,” Mickey hissed, but the edge had faded from his voice. “You know it isn’t a case of if you can’t beat them, join them. If you can’t beat them, you want to die. Would you rather have them take you or do you want to go down fighting?”

Ianto flinched, but as Mickey’s words sunk in he realised that it wasn’t simply a choice between death and survival; it was between death and becoming one of them, and that was no choice at all. Ianto knew he would die a thousand times before becoming one of the things that had haunted his nightmares, killed Lisa and all his other friends, and destroyed his life in the space of one day.

He scrambled to his feet, pulling his gun from its holster and moving to stand beside Mickey. The Londoner glanced towards him and nodded, his free hand briefly brushing past Ianto’s shoulder and giving it the lightest of squeezes.

“You stay back for now,” Mickey whispered. “I’m going to take a look at exactly what we’re dealing with here.”

Not even giving Ianto chance to respond he moved across the room and tugged open the door, peering out into the corridor beyond. A moment later he turned back and beckoned Ianto closer. As Ianto approached he could make out the look of relief on Mickey’s face.

“They’re not cybermen,” Mickey confirmed. “I don’t know what they are but they’re not cybermen.” He pulled the door open a little more to allow Ianto to see into the corridor too.   
Four metal men lined the corridor outside, but despite the similarities to the cybermen, Ianto knew instantly that they were something else, something lesser. Taller and broader than the cybermen, they looked as if they had been manufactured, mere robots rather than some of the most terrifying creatures in the universe.

Ianto drew back. “What are we going to do?”

“They’re being controlled by something, or someone,” Mickey whispered, signalling back towards the robots and pointing to the aerial atop their heads were a small red light blinked. “If we can find whatever it is, we should be able to destroy them all. But that doesn’t solve the problems of that lot.”

He jerked his thumb in the direction of the robots outside the door. Ianto frowned. “Couldn’t we use the stun guns? If we set them to a high enough voltage it might overload them. Surely that would put them out of action for a while.”

Mickey glanced over at him. “You’re good,” he breathed, reaching for his stun gun. “That might just work. And if it doesn’t we can overpower them the best we can.” He grinned, catching Ianto’s eye. “Are you ready for this?”

He didn’t wait for a response as he kicked the door open and moved into the corridor. Ianto took a deep breath, pulled his stun gun from his pocket and, before he could consider his actions any further, stepped out into the corridor.

The four robots noticed them immediately, turning as one and lifting their right arms, the hand falling open at the wrist to reveal the nozzle of a gun. Ianto gulped, raising the stun gun and taking a step forward. He heard Mickey’s triumphant whoop as his stun gun connected with a robot’s head and the voltage sent it crashing to the ground.

Emboldened by Mickey’s success, Ianto stepped forward with more determination, ducking the bolt of electricity the robot shot his way. He rammed his stun gun against the robot’s metal body and fired, feeling a jolt of relief as the robot crashed to the ground at their feet. He turned to glance around the corridor, Mickey had taken out a third robot and was facing off against the fourth. Ianto shifted the stun gun in his hand and crept up behind the robot, using its distraction to place the gun against the base of its head. He fired, and the robot crumpled, leaving Ianto staring at a wide eyed Mickey.

“Thanks,” the Londoner said with a grin. “I’d have been a goner if it weren’t for you.”

Ianto returned the smile, his eyebrow quirking upwards a millimetre. He knew a lie when he saw one, but he still appreciated Mickey’s effort to make him feel as if he had been of some use. “At least we know what to do if we run into others.”

“Yeah, about that,” Mickey grinned. “That scanner you brought, it’ll detect the signal that’s controlling them, won’t it?”

”You’re right. It will,” Ianto nodded. He pulled the scanner from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and switched it on. As they had suspected, there was a faint signal emitting from somewhere within the building. Ianto rotated slowly in the corridor, trying to determine which direction the signal came from. Eventually he turned to Mickey, gesturing deeper into the corridor. “It’s that way.”

Together they hurried down the corridor, Ianto pausing at every corner to confirm their next direction while Mickey kept a careful eye out for any more of the robots. They encountered no more, the clunking footsteps ominous in their absence as they followed the signal through the twisting and turning corridors.

“We’re here,” Ianto announced, coming to a sudden halt and pointing towards a door at the far end of the corridor. Unlike the surrounding rooms, the door stood ajar and light shone from behind it. “Maybe we should wait for Jack?”

Mickey was inclined to agree; whatever lay beyond the door might be too big for the two of them – Jack’s help would be invaluable. He lifted his hand to his comms device and activated it. “Jack.”

Ianto could tell there had been no answer from the wary glance Mickey shot in his direction. He activated his own comms. “Jack, please – are you alright?”

Still no answer. Ianto took a deep breath, reminding himself of all the possibilities that didn’t involve Jack being hurt or taken. Jack was surely fine – and if he wasn’t, Ianto knew he would be counting on them to help him. He glanced over at Mickey.

“I think we’re on our own,” he murmured, pushing down his worries and insecurities and meeting Mickey’s gaze. It was difficult not to react to the uncertainty in the Londoner’s gaze; it was to be expected after all. Ianto knew his field skills needed work, but Mickey’s lack of confidence still hurt. He turned away almost immediately, taking a cautious step towards the door.

“Bloody Harkness,” Mickey muttered, just loud enough for Ianto to hear him. “He’s probably got himself in trouble and is waiting for us to get him out of it.”

He took the lead, sliding his gun from his belt and readying it as he strode in the direction of the door. A swift kick sent it swinging open, revealing an empty room. Ianto followed Mickey inside, his eyes flickering over the machines that lined one wall. A set of CCTV screens showed flickering images of the corridors they had just come from, now lined with the robots. There had to be a hundred of them at least, Ianto realised, and they were probably trapped in this room. He turned his attention to the other machines, noting a larger console that bleeped and whirred, no doubt responsible for the signal controlling the robots.

Mickey had noticed it too, and with a jerk of his head moved closer to it, raising his gun and levelling it at the machine. Ianto did the same, flicking off the safety and releasing the bullets into the machine, noting that Mickey was doing the same. Where the bullets hit, the machine sparked and crackled, and finally exploded with a loud bang, sending metal flying through clouds of smoke towards them. Ianto instinctively threw an arm across his face, wincing as a piece of debris embedded itself near his shoulder, and took a step backwards. The machine was aflame, sparks and smoke still coming from the ruin. Ianto glanced across at Mickey.

“Do you think that was it?” 

Mickey shook his head, crossing the room to study Ianto’s arm. Without warning, he took hold of the metal and yanked it out. Ianto yelped, clamping a hand over the wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. Mickey glanced at him briefly, before turning to the debris.

“Try using your tie as a bandage, for now. We can have a look at it later, it doesn’t look too bad.” Mickey glanced up at the sole working screen, where the robots in the corridor lay still and useless. “Well, I think we can safely say that they won’t be bothering us. Now we just need to find Jack.”

“I should be able to track him on this...” Ianto froze as he felt the nozzle of a gun come to rest on the back of his head, and heard the familiar sound of the safety being removed.

“Drop your weapons, or I’ll blow his brains out.”

Ianto flinched at the order, trying to turn his head to see his attacker. The voice sounded male and human, but one could never know with Torchwood. He stilled again when the gun prodded him sharply in the back of the head. He let his gun fall to the floor and slowly raised his hands in surrender. He closed his eyes, biting his lip as he willed away the terror that was trying to claw its way from the pit of his stomach.

There was a loud clatter, and then Mickey spoke. “Alright, we surrender. Now take your gun off him.”

“I don’t think either of you are in a position to be making orders,” the voice replied. Ianto watched as a second man marched across the room and levelled his own gun at Mickey’s head.

“If either of you makes a wrong move, we’ll kill the other one. Torchwood Three is supposed to be close – neither of you would want a friend’s blood on your conscience, would you?”

Ianto’s eyes widened at the admission that the enemy knew who they were. He caught Mickey’s gaze across the room, and got a slight smile in response before Mickey directed his gaze to the man behind Ianto.

“Alright then, we’ll co-operate.” His smirk grew. “Why don’t you hurry up and take us to your leader.”

Ianto cried out as his arm was wrenched behind his back, pulled almost to the point of breaking. From the corner of his eye he could see Mickey suffering the same indignity, but the guns pressed against both their heads were enough to keep him from struggling. He straightened up, ignoring the pain shooting along the length of his arm and inclined his head to glare at his captor.

“Just let us go,” he hissed, hating the fear that crept into his voice.

His captor chuckled. “No can do. You wouldn’t want to keep Jack waiting, would you?”

Ianto inhaled sharply, staring at the man wide-eyed. They had Jack and who knew what they had done to him, or what they would do if they didn’t co-operate. Jack may not have been able to die but that just made torture so much worse; back before Jack had rescued him, Ianto had expected his only escape from slavery to be through death – and Jack didn’t even have that.

“We’ll co-operate,” he told them, glancing over at Mickey begging him to agree. Ianto knew from experience that these two were soldiers, and soldiers, no matter the species, wouldn’t resist hurting anyone under their power if they disobeyed. It was best to do exactly as they said and hope for the best until such an opportunity would present itself that would allow all three of them to get away safely.

“Move.” Ianto flinched and took a step forward as the gun prodded him between the shoulders. He was pushed out into the corridor and forced to lead the way along it, the barrel of the gun in constant contact with his back while his arm remained painfully twisted. Biting down hard on his lip, Ianto tried to stop himself trembling, tried to rein in the fears that threatened to overwhelm him. Fears for himself – for Jack and Mickey – and while they were nothing in comparison to how afraid he had been when faced with the possibility of cybermen, the knowledge that he had been taken prisoner did not sit well beside his memories.

“Keep moving,” the man behind him snapped. Ianto swallowed, unaware that he had slowed to an almost halt, and increased his pace. He rounded a corner, eyes widening at the sight of the robots lying useless against the walls. It would have been a trap, and a faultless one at that, if they hadn’t destroyed the signal controlling them.

“All that work destroyed,” the man guarding Mickey commented. “Father isn’t going to be best pleased with you.”

Ianto’s guard laughed. “At least we won’t get the blame this time.”

He shoved Ianto none to gently forward, laughing when he stumbled before grabbing hold of his arm again and continuing to steer him down the corridor. 

Eventually, after following the corridor for several more twists and turns, Ianto was pulled to a halt outside another partly open door. Light shone from within, and footsteps could be heard alongside bleeps and an eerily familiar humming. The guard reached past Ianto to tap against the metal, then waited until a voice from within called out a response to enter. 

Ianto paled as he stepped into the room, his breath catching in his throat, his eyes fixed on the machine in the centre of the room. It was unmistakably a cyber conversion unit, one that had been rebuilt by human hands, surely, but still a perfect replica and lying atop it, held down by metal cuffs was...

“Jack!” Ianto moaned, trying to move towards the unit, only to be roughly pulled back by his guard.

Ianto fell still, peering closer at Jack and realising, with some relief, that he was unconscious. Bent over his limp body was a third man, his grey hair marking him as older than the two soldiers and his white lab coat suggesting that the machinery here was his doing. Ianto watched him move around Jack’s body, taking readings from various machines.

After what seemed like an age, the man looked up and Ianto barely held back a strangled gasp and tried to take a hurried step back. For a moment, the scientist looked confused at his reaction and then raised his eyebrows, recognition finally beginning to show in his expression. He crossed the room to stand before Ianto, peering into his face as if suspecting some sort of ruse.

Suddenly he stepped back, a smirk flickering across his face, “Ianto Jones – is that really you?”


	9. Chapter 9

For the longest time Ianto could only stare, shaking his head in disbelief as the man stalked forward, peering at him over his spectacles.

“It is you, isn’t it?” The scientist continued. “Young Ianto Jones from archives – I never thought I’d see you here of all people.”

Ianto found his voice, inclining his head, “Professor Warwick.” He paused, taking a deep breath, trying to silence the whispers that with Jack dead and Mickey oblivious to the full severity of their situation it was down to him to get them out of this room alive. It seemed an impossible task, made worse by the fact that no one in any authority would ever listen to someone like him. He’d been a slave, bottom of the heap, how could he even begin to make someone like Professor Alec Warwick listen to him. 

“Ianto, you know this guy?” Mickey called out, from behind. Ianto glanced over at him, capturing his gaze and silently willing him to stay silent. He didn’t want to risk anything that might upset the man.

“He was head of research at One,” he explained in voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper. “Lisa – my girlfriend – worked for him.” Lisa had told him of Warwick, of how he was a loose cannon, of how no one dared to make him angry out of fear of his volatile and dangerous reactions. Ianto had wondered many times how the man had kept his job, but every time it came back to one simple fact: the man was a genius. Ianto suspected he could have been a match for even Toshiko. 

“Ah yes,” Warwick sighed, leaning against the table, “Miss Hallett. She was a lovely one, wasn’t she – I always did wonder what she saw in you. Still, you must be something if Harkness hired you – he always did hate us over at One. But he did like a pretty body – maybe that’s why...”

Ianto sucked in a sharp breath, knowing that Warwick was only mocking him. The man didn’t think he was a serious threat at all. He glanced over to Jack – no doubt he would tell him to use that to his advantage, but how could he when he knew that Warwick was right in his assumptions?

He shook his head, dispelling those thoughts. There was no way he could outsmart Warwick, but there was always a chance he could distract him from Jack. He had no idea what that conversion unit would do to Jack, or even if it would be permanent and he didn’t want to risk finding out. He glanced back at Warwick, feeling a wave of discomfort pass over him as he met his eyes – because he knew, as sure as he knew his own name, that Professor Alec Warwick had not been one of the twenty-seven survivors. 

“How are you here?” he choked out, “your name was never on the list of the survivors.”

“No, it wouldn’t have been.” Warwick said, turning his back on Ianto and walking over to Jack’s side. “I didn’t want anything to do with UNIT, or Torchwood, I managed to avoid them all – I wasn’t called a genius for nothing, you know,”

Ianto frowned, brow crinkling, “but how did you escape the cybermen? I heard that they killed all the senior staff – how did you survive?”

Warwick chuckled, “I thought you might ask that. I was in the morgue when the attack began. I hid in one of the drawers and the cybermen didn’t find me. When the attack was over, I climbed out and made my escape. No one saw me, I made sure of that. After that, I went on the run with my boys – just biding my time and waiting until the opportune moment.”

“For what?” Ianto murmured, although he already suspected. He hoped desperately he was wrong – because how could anyone who had been at Canary Wharf want that? His gaze flickered from Warwick to the cyber conversion unit and back again.

Warwick barked a laugh, “they were perfect warriors, near impossible to kill – if I could only reproduce them I would be famous. And then when they thought me to be on their side, my robotic army would help me take my place as emperor over all.” 

Ianto took a step back, staggering into his guard. At the other side of the room, Mickey started forward, only to be yanked back by the other guard.

“Are you stupid or what?” Mickey’s next words were silenced by a hard cuff to the back of the head. Ianto looked over, watching as he was yanked to his feet. He caught the Londoner’s gaze and shook his head sharply. Antagonising Warwick would only lead to a quick death and for Jack – everlasting pain. Ianto knew from Lisa’s accounts and his own, thankfully few, meetings with him, that Warwick’s reputation for madness was not entirely invented but compared to this, that man had been a paragon of sanity. 

“Professor Warwick, please...” Ianto swallowed, trying not to squirm beneath the intense gaze suddenly being levelled at him. “You were at Torchwood One. You know what the Cybermen can do – you know there is no way you can control them. They would turn on you.”

Warwick laughed. “That is nonsense, Jones. They would listen to their creator. I would make sure of it. They will raise me to greatness.” He turned to Jack, his fingers skimming down his chest in a sick parody of affection. “And Captain Harkness will make a great commander: immortal and impervious to all damage. I’d heard the rumours – I mean who could work for Torchwood and not hear about Captain Jack Harkness: Torchwood Three’s very own immortal pain in the behind. I didn’t believe them, not until I caught him in here and he came back to life four times after being shot in the back of the head. I shall in case him in metal, bend him to my will and use his power for my own end.”

“No!” Ianto let out a strangled gasp, shaking his head and taking a step forward. “You can’t do that. I won’t let you.” The venom in his own voice surprised even him, and he glanced up, holding Warwick’s gaze for a little longer, before glancing away, unconsciously bracing himself for the strike he always feared would come.

“Oh, so the kitten does have claws,” Warwick smiled, “what exactly are you going to do to stop me?”

“I...” Ianto trailed off, momentarily distracted by the sight of Jack, strapped to the table. He was certain that he had seen Jack take a sharp, but silent breath – unlike his usual revivals, but perhaps he didn’t want anyone to know he was alive. Ianto continued to watch out of the corner of his eye, convinced he could see the rise and fall of Jack’s chest. The captain was alive, and waiting for the opportune moment to reveal it.

“I thought as much.” Warwick snorted, taking his silence to mean that he didn’t know. “You always were a little pathetic, Jones. Always hanging around your betters, hoping they would notice you, first Miss Hallett and now him. If you had any backbone you would take what you wanted instead of begging scraps from a freak, a monster that deserves to be put down for good.”

Ianto sucked in a sharp breath. He cared not for the slurs Warwick threw at him, he had. After all, heard far worse – but hearing Jack insulted like that made him angrier than he could ever have imagined. “He’s no monster,” he protested feebly. “But if you do this to him, if you create cybermen then you will be making monsters. Please, Professer Warwick, please listen to me - Cybermen don’t know emotion, they would kill you far sooner than follow commands – and your sons too.” 

“He’s right – that’s what happened to the last fool that tried to control the cybermen.” Mickey cut in, dragging Warwick’s attention to him. “He got himself killed and others besides – that’s what you’ll do if you carry on like this, idiot.”

Ianto sucked in a breath, dreading Warwick’s reaction to Mickey’s outburst. There was no way Warwick was going to listen to him, nothing he could say or do to alter the scientist’s view on the Cybermen. They were all going to die here today, and Jack would be trapped in eternal torment, and Ianto knew it would all be his fault.

Unless...

He casually flicked his gaze over the Cyber conversion unit, recognising several components that he had used himself. The unit looked operational to some degree although not fully, and Ianto had little idea what it would do. But he knew, with all certainty that he could disable it, and perhaps without Warwick realising his plan. 

He bit back a smile. This was his advantage. He knew the inner workings of a cyber conversion unit. He had transformed one into a life-support system, after all. He had been told by a cyberman – because he knew now that Lisa had died at Canary Wharf – exactly how to make it work and which parts he must under no circumstances touch. 

He could destroy the conversion unit if he could get close enough – that would be the easy part. First he had to get Warwick to let him near it.

“Please, Professor Warwick!” he called out, he took a deep breath, suppressing the tremors that racked his body. If he failed here, they really would all die – or worse. “please don’t hurt, Jack. I can’t lose him – not like this, not like Lisa.”

He glanced up, meeting Warwick’s gaze and trying not to smile at the sudden spark of interest buried there. He glanced over to Mickey, who was watching curiously, and nodded almost imperceptibly, trying to convey his need for trust and co-operation. Trying to get him to understand what he needed of him without words. 

“Miss Hallett was converted, then.” Warwick asked, trying to disguise his interest beneath layers of false sympathy. “I’m sorry to hear that – she was a beautiful woman.”

Ianto looked away, gaze hovering over the conversion table, lingering on Jack for a moment and concentrating on the slight rise and fall of his chest – something which still remained unnoticed.

“She was partly converted,” Ianto admitted, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood “and...” he took a deep breath, glad that Warwick was still listening with interest. “I took her from the ruins of the tower, managed to rig a life support system from one of the conversion units and tried to help her. She told me what to do, how to fix the machine and I would have done anything for Lisa. Anything. I smuggled her into Torchwood three.”

He pulled his gaze away from Warwick, turning it instead to the conversion unit and swallowing the bile that rose in his throat at the sight of it, at Jack strapped to it. “It was never Lisa. Lisa died at Canary Wharf. The cyberman just used her memories to get me to do its bidding. I... It killed two people before I realised that, and if it wasn’t for Jack – it would have killed many more.” 

Warwick raised an eyebrow, “and yet you still stand here, I’d have thought that would be an crime deserving of execution under him.” He jerked a thumb in Jack’s direction.

“It should have been,” Ianto admitted, “but he forgave me – he’s not the monster you think he is – that I thought he was. He forgave me.”

Warwick raised an eyebrow, “and you forgave him for killing your girlfriend. Seems your just as pathetic as I thought you were.” He strode forward, wrapping a hand around Ianto’s upper arm and pulled him forward, throwing him to the ground beside the conversion unit. 

Ianto let out a cry of pain as he landed on his injured arm, rolling over and sitting up, backing himself towards the conversion unit. He could vaguely hear Mickey yelling at Warwick, telling him to leave him alone but the pleas were falling on deaf ears. 

“Fix it and I’ll let you go free,” Warwick snarled, “I want it working as quickly as possible.” He leaned forward, grabbing Ianto’s wrist and squeezing, his fingernails digging in to his skin. Ianto whimpered. 

“And if you’re really quick about it,” Warwick added, “I’ll let you say goodbye to Harkness before I test it on him.”

Ianto nodded, crawling back over to the cyber control unit and taking the briefest moment to calm himself. His heart was hammering in his chest, his breathing ragged, he closed his eyes, counting silently to ten before glancing up at Jack. Unable to stop himself, he leant closer to the Captain, letting his fingers drift over his cheek before bending to kiss his lips. Jack’s eyes slid open slightly at the contact and he smiled against Ianto’s lips. 

The moment was broken too soon. Ianto cried out as a hand bunched in his hair, dragging him backwards and away from Jack before dumping him unceremoniously on the ground. A swift kick to the ribs had him curling into a tight ball, a cry of pain dying on his lips as a second knocked the breath from him.  
“I told you that you could do that after!” Warwick snapped between kicks. “You ungrateful little shit.” 

“Leave him alone!” 

Jack’s voice cut through the air, pulling Ianto back from the trance like state he had felt himself slipping into. He pushed himself to his hands and knees, kneeling there for a moment as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, unsure who he was apologising to – Warwick for his disobedience, or Jack for what must seem like a terrible betrayal. He risked a glance at Jack, turning away before he could meet his gaze and see the hate that must have been there – there was no way Jack would still love him now, there was no way he could forgive him for this. 

He closed his eyes, letting out a ragged breath. “I’ll do it,” he told Warwick. He finally met Jack’s gaze, “Jack – I’m sorry but...”

“Ianto, no” Jack interrupted, his voice gentler than Ianto could have ever hoped. “You don’t have to do this – please, don’t do this.” Ianto almost backed down then, Jack sounded terrified, he looked it too – he didn’t know what conversion would do to him either. He turned away, moving to the machine and lowering himself down beside it. 

“I’ll need some tools,” he told Warwick, pulling open a panel and scanning the electronics inside for any sign of the mechanism that would release Jack. 

“Ianto,” Jack was still pleading with him, “please. Think about what you’re doing...” 

Ianto bit his lip, bracing himself for the condemnation and met Jack’s gaze. He held it for a long moment, willing Jack to understand, trying to convey that this was only a ruse and hoping that the Captain would understand and not shoot him as soon as he got free.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, finally tearing his gaze away and returning his attention to the cyber conversion unit. The wires within were tangled and nothing like the piece of machinery he had once worked on, but the mechanics were the same, at a rudimentary level. If he could just work out how to get Jack free of the cuffs binding him to the table...

A loud crash broke his attention, he looked up just in time to see Mickey pull out his stun gun, pressing it to the guards head and firing. When the man had crumpled to the floor, Mickey turned to face the other, dodging his punches and managing to wrestle the gun from him, dropping it to the floor and kicking it behind him as he once as he fought the man into submission.

“No!” Warwick cried, as the second man also crumpled to the floor. Ianto saw the danger in his eyes, but before he could react, before Mickey could even raise his newly acquired gun, the man had lunged for the conversion unit’s controls and slammed his hand down on the button that would begin the process.

Ianto could only watch in horror as the machine lit up, whirring noises coming from within and from the ceiling, the unit’s familiar blades emerged and began their descent towards Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

“Ianto, get me the fuck out of here!” 

Jack’s scream pulled Ianto from his stupor. He stepped forward to the console panel, staring at the buttons in confusion. They were markedly different from what he was familiar with, and he had no idea what they would do, and if they would harm Jack further.

“Ianto, move out of the way - I know my way around these things. I’ll get him out.” Mickey tried to push him aside, but Ianto looked over, shaking his head.

“No,” he protested, “I can do this – just keep an eye on the guards.” Hadn’t Mickey been listening earlier – Ianto knew this technology. He knew he could get Jack out of this – it would just take a little time. 

He glanced over at Jack who was writhing futilely in the machine. There was a look of terror on his face unlike anything Ianto had seen before. He turned back to the machine, taking a deep breath before jabbing at a couple of the most likely possibilities. Nothing happened save a few whirrs and bleeps from the machine.

He shot a frantic glance in Jack’s direction before pulling out his gun and releasing a clip into the console. The gunshots momentarily drowned out the noise from the machine, giving Ianto valued time to contemplate his next move.

But as the last bullet struck the machine Ianto gradually became aware of his surroundings. There was smoke pouring from the console and Jack was calling his name, voice now quieter and less frantic.

He glanced over, expelling a sigh of relief as he saw the machine had stopped. Jack was lying still, chest heaving and eyes fixed on the blade that had come to a halt a mere inch from his face.

“Jack,” he breathed, hurrying over to the Captain’s side, and dropping to his knees beside him. “Jack, you’re ok.”

Jack nodded, flicking his eyes towards Ianto and offering him a small smile. “I’m fine, Ianto. I’m fine. Just get me out of here – please!”

Ianto nodded, crouching down beside the machine and peering inside it. Not even bothering to wait for the right components he reached inside, seized a handful of wires and pulled. Sparks flew, stinging his hand as he began tearing the machine apart with his bare hands, wrenching metal apart and snapping wires. He wouldn’t let this machine steal Jack from him, not like it had Lisa.

A hand landed on his shoulder, fingers sliding upwards to caress the back of his neck. “Ianto, stop.”

Ianto turned, looking up at the sound to Jack’s voice. The Captain was free of the conversion unit and kneeling beside him. Raising a trembling hand, Ianto made to wipe the tears from his face only to hesitate at the sight of them coated in blood. He swallowed, glancing back to Jack.

“Shh,” Jack murmured, moving slowly towards him. He raised his own hand, gently brushing the tears from Ianto’s face.

“You’re ok, now, Ianto,” he murmured. “You got me out. It’s all ok.”

He clung to Jack, allowing the tears to start afresh as the Captain held him close, placing kisses in his hair and rubbing a hand up and down his spine. The adrenaline and his fear for Jack that had kept him going for the last hour, that had provided him with the much needed confidence, slowly ebbed away and allowed all the terror, all the stress and the memories to return, hitting him with all the force of a sledgehammer.

A few moments passed, then Jack pulled back to slide two fingers under Ianto’s chin and tilt his face upwards. Ianto blinked up at him, breath coming in short gasps.

“Hey,” Jack murmured, “Ianto, we’re going to be alright. I promise. But I need you to stay strong for a little longer, ok? We just need to clean up here and then we can go home. We can do whatever you like then. Is that ok?”

Ianto took a deep breath, allowing Jack to wipe away his tears. The Captain smiled, picking up one of the sharper pieces of metal and using it to cut strips from his shirt. Dropping the metal he took hold of Ianto’s hands and began to bind them.

“That should be alright for now.” Jack let his hand drift down his arm, lifting one of the hands to his lips and pressing a kiss there. “Right then.”

He climbed to his feet, tugging Ianto upwards with him.

“You alright?” he asked Mickey, glancing over to where the Londoner leant against the wall, keeping an eye on the fallen soldiers.

“I’m fine, mate – you were the one strapped to that thing,” Mickey gestured to the conversion unit. “I take it we’re getting rid of it?”

Jack nodded. “We’ll dismantle it. Ianto, if you could deal with our friends over there.” He tossed Ianto a small bottle of retcon. “A few years should do it. Have them believe their father died at Canary Wharf.”

Ianto nodded and moved over to the soldiers who were just beginning to stir. He seemed to act on autopilot, asking the soldiers to take the pill, persuading them that it was a painkiller. In their dazed state they accepted it, and succumbed to the retcon’s sedative far sooner than usual. He turned to blink up at Jack and Mickey. “It’s done.”

Jack paused from dismantling the conversion unit. He smiled. “Thanks, Ianto – and I mean for everything. You saved me back there.” He ducked his gaze, a slight flicker of fear in his eyes. “I don’t know if I’d have come back from that – or if I did, how.” He lifted his head, looking into Ianto’s eyes before adding, “So thank you, Ianto Jones. You beautiful, brave, wonderful man.”

Ianto reddened, looking away. “Not that brave.”

“Oh,” Jack shook his head, “No, you’re very brave. You came in here, tried to talk a madman down, tricked him into letting you near that machine – oh I knew what you were doing – and managed to save me. You were fantastic. Wasn’t he Mickey?”

Mickey glanced across at Ianto, straightening up. “Oh yeah,” He paused, shaking his head, something like wonder in is eyes. “I saw the destruction at Canary Wharf. There aren’t many people who could live through it and do what you just did. They would go to pieces but you didn’t.” He shot Ianto a faint smile. “And if you’ve been through something else too – something worse than Canary Wharf – well...” he shook his head, letting out a low whistle. “I don’t know how anyone could see you as weak, knowing even a little of what you’ve survived.”

“I...” Ianto began; he ducked his head, turning away from Mickey’s gaze. “Thank you.”

Mickey nodded, and went back to picking through the rubble. Ianto glanced around, catching Jack’s eye briefly He turned away, getting to his feet and turning his back on Jack and Mickey.

“He’s right, you know,” Jack said. He crossed the room towards Ianto, reaching out to cradle his face in his hand, forcing him to hold his gaze. “And Ianto, after this you should never doubt yourself again.” His fingers caressed Ianto’s cheek and he leant in to kiss him. “Promise me you won’t?”

Ianto tasted salt on his lips. He stepped back, brushing a hand across his cheeks and drying the tears. “I’ll try,” he murmured, “But Jack...”

He closed his eyes in an effort to stave off the tears. Jack’s arms wound around him, pulling him tight against his chest.

“It’s ok,” Jack whispered. “Just let us finish up here and we can leave. I promise.” He pressed a final kiss to Ianto’s brow before stepping forward. “I’ll be as quick as possible.” He broke away, turning back to the machine and frowning. “Although, we could get out of here now. Take these two to the police station, torch this place – can’t say I’ll not be glad to see the back of it.”

“Alright by me,” Mickey said, shrugging and tossing a sharp piece of metal to the ground.

“And me,” Ianto nodded his agreement. He stepped forward to Jack’s side, lacing his fingers through Jack’s and squeezing tightly, wanting to reassure himself that Jack was still there, still whole and still human.

Jack squeezed back. “Let’s go then.” He stepped away from Ianto, marching over to the soldiers and forcing them to their feet. “Get moving, boys. You make any wrong move and I might rethink showing you mercy.” He flicked the safety off his Webley, pressing it into the nearest man’s back and pushing him forward. “You keep an eye on the other one, Mickey. Ianto, keep close - I don’t know if any of those things they created are still functioning and I’d rather not have any more trouble.”

Ianto had no problem sticking close to Jack as they moved through the building. He half expected one of the robots to loom from the shadows at every corner. Their destruction of the machine had been complete, however, and the only robots they saw were the crumpled forms which lined the corridors. Ianto tried not to panic whenever one of the pieces of metal shifted, or creaked and groaned. Still, he breathed a sigh of relief when they stepped out of the building and into the open air.

Jack never stopped, but the moment he was free of the building’s shadow a huge change seemed to come over him. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes only for a fraction of a second before glancing over at Ianto and smiling.

“I can’t even begin to say how relieved I am to be out of there,” he said, before nudging the man before him, his voice gaining a cold edge. “I hope these guys appreciate the fresh air – they won’t be seeing a lot more of it where they’re going.”

“What’ll you do with them?” Mickey asked. “I thought we were just taking them to the police.”

“We are,” Jack confirmed. “Then I’m calling UNIT and getting them transferred to a secure facility.” He glanced over his shoulder at Ianto, jerking his head in the direction of the SUV. “Would you open the back and get out the spare cans of petrol.” 

Ianto did as he asked, piling the cans beside the SUV before stepping aside to give Jack and Mickey the chance to bundle the soldiers into the back. Jack slammed the door shut on them and strode over to Ianto, picking up a couple of the cans. “Mickey, you stay here and guard the gruesome twosome – Ianto, with me.”

Ianto hurried to pick up the other petrol cans and follow Jack back towards the warehouse. A chill shot up his spine as he approached: dread building as he thought of seeing the conversion unit again. To his surprise, Jack himself stopped short of the door and gestured for him to wait. He unscrewed the top of one of the petrol cans, walking backwards into the building and splashing it on the floor and walls. He disappeared into the darkness, reappearing a moment later without the cans.

He took the others from Ianto and disappeared again, presumably to leave them alongside the others. Ianto waited patiently, his tension growing every moment Jack didn’t appear. The possibility that he might have been injured or even recaptured was a growing concern that twisted his gut.

When Jack reappeared, trademark grin on his face, Ianto let out a long breath that he hadn’t been aware he was holding. He stepped forward to meet the Captain and their hands found each other, twining together before dropping between them, Jack’s hand still clinging a little tighter than usual to Ianto’s.

“You want to do the honours?” Jack pulled a book of matches from his coat pocket and pulling one out. Ianto shook his head; he’d seen enough violence and destruction in his life to want to cause more. He stepped in closer to Jack, watching as the Captain lit the match with a flick of his wrist and tossed it to the ground.

The petrol caught light immediately, a stream of fire raging towards the building. Jack steered them backwards, not once removing his eyes even as an explosion echoed from within the building and the fire grew with sudden intensity. It seemed reflected in Jack’s eyes, as he gazed at it stone-faced. Ianto tightened his grip on him, tugging gently but insistently on his hand.

“Jack, come on. We need to leave before the emergency services get here.”

Jack glanced to him, and for a moment Ianto could see all of his pain and fear. It was gone far too quickly as Jack smiled, reaching out to run the fingers of his free hand down Ianto’s cheek.

“That’s not exactly an incentive to go,” he murmured, but his heart clearly wasn’t in it. “Hot young firemen getting their hoses out?” He leant his head against Ianto’s, a smile flickering at the corners of his mouth. “Although when I have you at home, don’t know why I’d need to look at anyone else.”

Ianto glanced away. “You’ve got to keep looking, just in case there is someone better out...”

He was silenced by Jack, fingers gently pressing against his mouth keeping the rest of the sentence from being spoken.

“If I do look,” Jack whispered, “It’s only to remind myself that there is no one – no one – out there who could ever be better for me than you.” He pulled his fingers away, replacing them with his lips, just for a moment. “You’re all I could ever want, Ianto. Don’t forget that. Now, come on, let’s go home.”

He led Ianto down towards the SUV where Mickey still stood guard. The Londoner climbed in the backseat as they approached, turning to angle his gun towards the two soldiers.

“Everything alright, boss?” he asked, as Jack slid into the driving seat.

Jack nodded, glancing briefly towards the blazing warehouse. “It is now, let’s go drop these two off at the police station then you can head back to your hotel.” He ran a hand down his face and started the engine. “I’m ready to go home myself.”

“Can’t say I blame you,” Mickey said.

Ianto merely reached out, covering Jack’s hand with his and giving it a brief squeeze. Despite his own fears and burgeoning panic he was acutely aware of Jack’s own fears – fears that the Captain was repressing, bottling up in an effort to protect him. Ianto bit his lip, silently vowing not to let that happen. He would offer as much comfort tonight as he received.

He slid his hand from Jack’s folding them in his lap and staring out of the window at the passing scenery. He was determined to focus on anything but what had happened. He ignored the grunts and noises of the men in the back of the car, the smoke and flames he could still see from the corner of his eyes.

“Gwen, I need you to contact UNIT.” Jack’s voice cut through Ianto’s thoughts. “I need them to send out a party to collect two hostiles from Cardiff Police Station. Tell them I’ll contact them with details on their crimes tomorrow morning, but assure them that they are very dangerous and must be detained with utmost security.”

Jack fell silent and somehow Ianto knew that Gwen was asking what had happened, and why the men needed to be detained. He looked away, bracing himself for the answer.

“It was cybermen, Gwen.”

He lowered his gaze, pretending not to notice when Jack shot him a sidelong look, and continued to answer Gwen’s questions.

“Yes, he’s fine – we all are... well, as fine as can be expected anyway. Listen Gwen, just make that phone call and head home. Rhys will be glad to see you I’m sure. The rest of us are heading home anyway, so make the most if it, have a nice night and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The last was said with finality, and Ianto realised that Jack didn’t want to deal with her questions anymore than he did. He could see the pain and fear that Jack was trying to repress bleeding through into his eyes.

“Jack,” he murmured, quietly so that Mickey wouldn’t hear him. “Jack, it’s going to be alright.”

Jack glanced over, raising a hand to close the comm. link and giving Ianto a half smile. “I’m fine, Ianto.”

Ianto shook his head, but chose not to debate the issue. He reached out instead, fingers curling around Jack’s thigh and squeezing, offering what little comfort he could. Jack wasn’t nearly as fine as he was pretending; his eyes held hints of his fears, and his knuckles were white around the steering wheel. That Jack was allowing it to show even that much was proof that he was nothing remotely close to fine. Ianto was hardly surprised, Jack had come close – too close - to conversion and no one could be fine after that.


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto didn’t know how he had stayed calm throughout the rest of the journey. There had been no more words except those that were necessary, and even then they were brief and to the point. He knew why: both Jack and Mickey were trying to come to terms of what had very nearly happened and, like Ianto, were trying to deal with it in silence.

Jack’s silence was the worst. There was a spark of fear lingering in the corner of his eyes and Ianto wasn’t sure how he would manage to extinguish it. Jack, he knew, was just as shaken by the day’s events as he was – perhaps more so because it had, after all, been him on the receiving end of the conversion unit. Ianto barely repressed a shudder, trying not to think of what almost happened. The thought of Jack’s suffering was unbearable.

The fear was still in Jack’s eyes even as he led the way up to Ianto’s apartment, ever-present and lingering despite Jack’s attempts at smiles and bravado now that they were alone. The Captain was disguising his own fear as concern for Ianto, and while Ianto knew he needed Jack’s comfort he wasn’t about to let Jack deny himself any.

“Turn round,” he instructed as soon as Jack had closed the door behind them. When Jack obliged he reached up, gently easing the greatcoat from Jack’s shoulders and hanging it beside the door.

“Now, go and sit down and I’ll make us some coffee – that is, unless you fancy something stronger?”

“Ianto...” Jack glanced towards him, a concerned expression gracing his features. “I’m supposed to be looking after you, after today...”

Ianto leant forward, stymieing Jack’s words with a soft kiss while trying to suppress the shudder that ran through him at Jack’s reminder. “And I’m not the only one who needs looking after,” he pointed out. “Jack, what happened to you... you don’t just get over that.”

He closed his eyes, blinking back hot tears; it wouldn’t do to have Jack sacrifice his own needs because he thought he really did need looking after. That wouldn’t be fair. But Jack’s arms were around him anyway, pulling him close against his chest. His own face was buried in the crook of Ianto’s neck, and for just a moment Ianto was sure that he felt wetness against his skin.

“Oh Ianto Jones – you really are wonderful,” Jack murmured as he pulled back. “And I guess we did promise to look after one another, didn’t we?” He reached up, cupping Ianto’s face in his hands and smiling. “How about we shower first, and then you can make us coffee while I phone for a takeaway?”

Ianto nodded, leaning into Jack’s embrace once again, desperate to feel his warmth and reassure himself that he was alive. He closed his eyes briefly, letting out a deep breath and inhaling the Captain’s unique scent.

“That does sound good.” He glanced up, observing Jack through his eyelashes. “How about we conserve water – like we used to?”

Jack drew back a little, forehead crinkling in concern. “Ianto...”

“I don’t mean like that,” Ianto was quick to amend, knowing the reason behind Jack’s worry. “Not yet – but I don’t think I’m ready to let you out of my sight. I want to make sure you’re ok – that you’re really ok.”

Jack smiled weakly, leaning close to place another kiss to the corner of Ianto’s mouth. “The feeling’s mutual,” he murmured as he pulled back. “But only if you’re certain – I mean...” 

He trailed off and Ianto took the opportunity to cut in. “I am certain, Jack. I don’t want to be alone just yet, and I don’t want you to be either.”

“Thank you,” Jack murmured, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Ianto’s. “But Ianto, I need you to know I really am fine. I always am.”

Ianto said nothing, not wanting to contradict Jack, he just kissed him gently and taking his hand tugged him in the direction of the bathroom. That Jack just followed, with no teasing or interest, was a sure sign of his lingering fear – of the fact that he wasn’t alright, not in the slightest. Ianto wasn’t sure who Jack thought he was kidding with his pretence of being fine. Nobody – not even Jack – would be fine after being trapped in a conversion unit.

Jack took over when they reached the bathroom, switching on the shower and adjusting the temperature. He turned back to Ianto, stepping closer to him and reaching up to peel the suit jacket from his shoulders. It slid down his arms to fall on the floor, Jack’s hands moving to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Ianto was aware that he was trembling slightly, an unconscious reaction to Jack’s undressing. He hated himself for it, wanting to banish it to his past, because Jack wasn’t like anyone else. He wouldn’t do anything Ianto didn’t want, wouldn’t force him or hurt him if he refused.

“Ianto?” Jack’s voice broke through his thoughts, pulling him back to reality. “You’re frightened? Please don’t do this if you aren’t ready.”

Jack’s gentle assurance calmed him somewhat. He straightened up, moving to unclip Jack’s braces and pull his shirt loose. “I am ready, Jack.” He looked up, meeting the Captain’s gaze, “I’m not denying that I’m scared, but I’d rather be in here with you than in there alone right now.”

Jack nodded, traces of relief flickering over his face – and Ianto knew he had been right. Jack wasn’t ready to be alone either.

“Fine,” Jack said, resuming his work on Ianto’s buttons. “But tell me if I make you uncomfortable.”

Ianto nodded, sliding Jack’s shirt of his shoulders and letting it slide to the floor, pausing to turn his gaze on Jack, “I’m fine, honestly.” He pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips as if to prove his point before stepping back and turning his attention to Jack’s trousers. “Well, as fine as can be expected, really.”

Jack’s fingers laced with his and gave them a quick, tender squeeze. They divested themselves of the rest of their clothes in silence, letting them drop carelessly to the bathroom floor. For a moment they stood in silence, each waiting for the other to move. Eventually, Ianto could stand to watch Jack trembling no longer and moved forward, reaching out to slide a hand down his arm to entwine their fingers.

“Come on,” he murmured. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Jack nodded, his lips quirking into a smile. “You really continue to amaze me Ianto.” He moved with Ianto towards the shower, reaching inside to switch it on and adjust he temperature. “Here I am, falling apart – and you’re just looking after me, when I should be doing that for you.”

Ianto looked away, unable to meet Jack’s intense gaze. He still couldn’t believe all the things Jack said about him – it was too much of a leap from how he saw himself. “It’s what I’m meant to do,” he told Jack. “I’ve always looked after people. Why should you be any different?”

“Sometimes you deserve to be looked after too, Ianto.” He smiled, shaking his head sadly. “I wish you could see yourself as I see you.” He closed his eyes, smiling a little tighter. “You don’t have any idea how brave you are right now. Most people would be running for the hills after seeing their lover strapped to a conversion unit for the second time, but you just want to look after me.”

A raw sob escaped Ianto’s throat. He dropped his gaze, raising a hand to scrub at his tears before they could fall. Jack’s arms were round him in an instant, pulling him back into a secure, warm embrace. Turning him so he could tilt his face upwards and place the softest of kisses on his forehead, he reached up to brush away the tears.

The small gesture shattered the hold Ianto had on his fear. Sobs wracked his body as he clung to Jack, suddenly even more unwilling to let him go now the reality of how close he had come to losing Jack hit him once again. He couldn’t have stood it. Losing Lisa to the Cybermen had been bad enough: seeing her contorted to their purposes and used in ways he "baulked at still made his gut churn. But to have it happen to Jack too – the thought was simply unbearable. He swallowed, trying to pull back the tears, but it was no good, the pain was too much, the fear uncontrollable.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said. “Oh, Ianto, I’m sorry I took you to that place – I swear I never knew that this would happen.”

Ianto looked up. “It wasn’t your fault.” He shook his head. “It wasn’t.” He rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. “I was so scared, Jack.” He chewed on his lip, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the safety of Jack’s arms, the gentle soothing motion of Jack’s hand on his back. “Even when I was a slave I was never that scared. He could do whatever he wanted to me but it would pale in comparison to how I felt when I saw you in that machine – how I felt when I thought I might really lose you.”

“But I’m still here,” Jack whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.” He paused. “I admit, when I was strapped into that machine I really did think that was it – that I’d be converted and become an unstoppable killing machine.” He shuddered, banishing the thought from his mind immediately. “Or that I’d just die – and I never thought death would scare me, but it did. I was terrified that I’d become one of them and hurt you – or that I’d just die – and leave you alone. More than that, I was scared of being alone in the darkness without you - because I’ve lived without you once, Ianto, and I don’t think I could do it again.”

Ianto looked up, suddenly aware that Jack was also crying. He reached out to brush Jack’s tears from his cheeks then leant into him, sliding his arms around his frame.

“Jack,” he began, and then stopped, unsure of what to say. What did you say to comfort a man who had been faced with immortality as a killing machine? They stood like that for a while, the only sounds being the rushing water in the shower, and the occasional stifled sob or hitched breath.

Finally, Jack pulled back, his face schooled into a calm expression: a facade that didn’t extend to his eyes, Ianto noted. He accepted the Captain’s kiss, letting him brush the tears from his face.

“Come on,” he urged quietly. “Let’s get in that shower – then I just want to hold you and never let go.”

Ianto nodded. “I like the sound of that,” he murmured. “Because I have no intention of letting you out of my sight right now. I don’t want to be alone – and I don’t think you do either.”

Jack’s lips turned upwards into a smile. “You’d be right with that. To be honest, I don’t really want to be anywhere but here, with you.” He smiled wryly. “There was a time I wouldn’t have admitted to that – needing anyone, I mean. You’ve changed me, Ianto - in more ways than one. All of them good.”

He took a step towards the shower, leading Ianto underneath the cascading spray. Ianto returned the smile. “I doubt that, you never needed changing – especially not to become more like me.”

Jack cursed Ianto’s lack of self confidence, the unbreakable idea plated in his mind by years of servitude that he was somehow lesser, that he was ugly and worthless. Jack had done his best to improve Ianto’s self confidence but every one of his compliments fell flat, rebuffed by Ianto’s certainty that they were empty.

“Ah, Ianto.” Jack drew his fingers through Ianto’s wet hair. “One day you won’t be able to deny all my compliments. You’ll see yourself as I see you.”

Ianto smiled, shaking his head as he turned away from Jack. “I won’t. You think I’m wonderful – but I’m really not. I’m just trying to survive day by day and I don’t think you understand how hard that is.”

Ianto’s voice broke on the last word and he dropped his face into his hands. Jack stepped up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. “Believe me, I know,” he said. “You saw me when I returned from the Valiant. You were the only person I could talk to about it: the only one I could be myself – and not the Captain – around. But keeping up that facade, day by day, not breaking down whenever Gwen pushed for answers – that was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done.”

He turned Ianto around, forcing him to meet his gaze. “And that’s how I know how brave you’re being. Because you are surviving – because you aren’t letting your fears defeat you.”

He laced his fingers with Ianto’s and led him towards the shower. As they cascading waters enveloped them, Jack pulled Ianto tight against him. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, he murmured words of comfort into Ianto’s skin.

“Let go of the facade tonight, Ianto. With me you can be yourself – I don’t need to see anyone else. Tomorrow, we can both put our walls up and get through another day. Because that’s all we can do, get through each day as it comes.” He smiled, stroking his hands down Ianto’s shoulders. “And let’s face it, it can’t be any worse than today, can it?”


	12. Chapter 12

Jack hadn’t needed much sleep since he had become immortal. Sometimes he hated that, because it stripped a little more of the normality from his life, but tonight he was glad of it. No sleep meant no nightmares – and after the day’s events he was certain that they would haunt him.

Although he didn’t sleep his nights were still spent in bed with Ianto, holding him close as he did now and doing his best to keep his lover’s nightmares at bay. Ianto was sleeping calmly now, head nestled against Jack’s chest, arm flung around him. He had a soft smile on his face, one that made him look younger than usual. He bent his head, pressing a kiss to Ianto’s hair and smiled to himself. He didn’t sleep, but being here with Ianto wasn’t something that he would exchange lightly.

They had both had a long day, one that had calmed considerably after Ianto’s earlier breakdown. They had dined on takeaway pizza and settled down in front of the television for the evening before retiring early when Ianto had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Ianto stirred, snuffling slightly, his smile widening. “Jack,” he murmured, his hand creeping upwards to land on Jack’s chest. As he snuggled closer, Jack felt a spark of joy and relief in his chest. He was lucky to have found Ianto once, but to have lost him and still have him returned to his arms was more than he really deserved.

The peace was broken not a moment later by a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass in the next room. Jack swore under his breath then slowly tried to unwind himself from Ianto’s grip. There was a whimper from the Welshman and he moved closer until a second crash startled him awake. He blinked blearily at Jack. “What was that?”

“I don’t know,” Jack murmured. “I’m going to go take a look – stay here.”

He detangled himself from Ianto’s arms, pulling on his discarded trousers and reaching for his Webley. Motioning Ianto to stay out of sight he crept across the room. Pulling open the bedroom door he stepped into the front room, snapping on the light instantly and bathing the room and it’s intruders in light.

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he saw them: five stocky humanoid warriors with purple-tinted skin and long black hair. They noticed him instantly and moved to level their guns towards him. Jack’s eyes darted from one to the other before settling on the central one – the one he believed to be their leader due to the embellished armour he wore.

Flicking the safety off his Webley he levelled it at the leader. “Get out,” he hissed, fear clawing his way up throat. He had known who they were as soon as he had seen them, and he knew that they had most likely come for Ianto. “You will leave this place now or so help me, I will end you.”

“You are not in a position to make threats. You are outnumbered,” the leader said, taking a step towards Jack. “You will come with us now, Captain Jack Harkness. You will come quietly or we will force you.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Oh really?” he scoffed. “And on what charges?”

He glanced towards the bedroom door, hoping that Ianto would stay inside and not expose himself to any danger. He had a feeling that this had something to do with his rescue of the younger man. He had certainly pissed people off while doing that – he had pissed enough people off throughout his life but the most recent event stuck out the clearest.

No answer was immediately forthcoming. Jack waved his gun between the soldiers. “I have a right to know. You tell me and I’ll at least consider coming quietly.” He swallowed, knowing he could not abandon Ianto now, but there was no other way around it – gunshots would draw Ianto out and there was no knowing what danger he would be in while Jack was dead. 

“We do not know what you are charged with,” the leader told him. “We were only instructed to contain you and to bring you to the agreed rendezvous point.” The alien suddenly shifted his gaze, looking over Jack’s shoulder, his eyes narrowed as the door slowly slid open. “What is this?”

Jack muttered a curse as he felt rather than saw Ianto step up behind him. Inclining his head to glance at the man beside him he said, “I thought I told you to stay in the bedroom.” He regretted his words immediately, knowing that it sounded as if he didn’t value Ianto’s assistance – the opposite was true, but he didn’t want his lover injured in something as trivial as this.

“I heard raised voices,” Ianto explained, raising his gun to point it at the leader. “Jack, what’s going on?”

The alien smirked, his eyes lighting up as they flickered between Jack and Ianto. He raised his hand, giving a quick gesture and immediately three of the guns were suddenly levelled at Ianto’s head.

“Jack?” Ianto repeated, his voice tinged with fear. “What do they want?”

Jack glanced to him, his mouth drawn into a thin line. “They want me – to arrest me,” he said. “What for, I don’t know – they aren’t being forthcoming with that information!” He turned his attention to the aliens. “Leave him alone – he’s nothing to do with this.”

The alien laughed. “Oh, but he is. You share a bed with him; you clearly care about him – that makes him a part of this. Now, drop your weapons and we will not fire. If you refuse, Captain, then we will kill your boy.”

Jack took an instinctive step to the side, blocking Ianto from view. Then, seeing the look on the leader’s face, he sighed, his shoulders slumping. The aliens would stop at nothing to hurt Ianto if he continued to refuse their arrest.

“You swear you’ll leave him alone if I come quietly,” he said. He ignored the surprised gasp from behind him. He couldn’t see Ianto’s distress now – not knowing he was causing it.

“I swear he will be unharmed,” the leader said. “He is of no interest to us.” 

Jack nodded, replacing the safety on his gun and tossing it onto the sofa. “Fine, I’ll come quietly,” he said, “just give me a moment... please.” To his relief, the alien nodded and he turned to Ianto.

“Jack,” Ianto murmured, letting his gun fall from his fingers, and reaching out to grasp at his arms. “Please – please don’t leave me!”

Jack took a deep breath, studying Ianto closely, trying to imprint his features onto his memory. He pulled him in close, inhaling his scent before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I have to – I can’t risk them hurting you,” he replied. “I am so sorry – I never envisioned this could happen.”

He shook his head, then releasing Ianto, unfastened his wrist strap, pressing it into Ianto’s hands. “I’ll be coming back for this. Just as soon as we’ve sorted this out – and I will - I’ll come straight back to you. I promise.”

“But...” Ianto began – and Jack hated the tears that were suddenly in his eyes, hated the knowledge that he’d put them there. He leant forward and kissed him. Ianto’s lips parted, allowing his tongue entrance, and Jack deepened the kiss putting all his love into it. There was no knowing when he would see Ianto again, but he fully intended to. He hoped Ianto believed this and didn’t think this was some ploy to leave him behind.

“I will find you again,” he promised. “I would never leave you behind willingly.” Then he kissed Ianto again, more chastely now. “Phone the Doctor,” he whispered against Ianto’s lips, before pulling away. “He’ll help.”

He stepped back, away from Ianto. Instantly, two of the soldiers were upon him, roughly tugging his arms behind his back and cuffing them together. Jack didn’t protest, letting them do as they wished without a sound as long as Ianto was unharmed. His eyes never left his lover, watching the despair settle on his face, watching his fingers curl tighter around the wrist strap

Ianto didn’t think he was coming back, Jack realised, and there were no more reassurances he could offer. He didn’t know how he would get back, nor did he know whether he would get the chance to escape. His only hope lay in Ianto contacting the Doctor and sending him to his aid.

“I will come back, Ianto,” he insisted. “Please believe that.”

If Ianto responded, Jack never heard it. He was engulfed in the bright light of a transport beam and pulled away: away from Cardiff, away from Torchwood and – most importantly – away from Ianto.

 

Ianto stared numbly at the spot where Jack had last stood for a full minute before his resolve shattered. He took a step forward, reaching out to touch the air where Jack had stood. It was empty – just as he had known it would be. He swallowed, then sank down to the floor, backing up until he rested against the sofa.

Hugging his knees to his chest, he buried his face into them. Hot tears welled up in his eyes, but he blinked them away – he had been foolish to believe Jack would stay with him. Now he was alone again and the loss was so much more painful knowing exactly what it was he was missing.

He had thought he had finally found something special with Jack. He had thought he had a home with someone who made him happy and for some insane reason loved him. He had thought that Jack would always be there for him – just like he had said he would be. But he wasn’t and once again Ianto was alone. It was true that his situation wasn’t nearly as dire as it had been before but it was infinitely lonelier. While in slavery there had been no one – only vague memories of love and kindness. Now he knew that he wasn’t sure how he could go on without them.

But as a sob tore itself from his throat a small voice in Ianto’s head reminded him of Jack’s parting words. Jack was coming back – Jack wanted to come back. Ianto had recognised the desperation in Jack’s eyes as he had promised that. He knew desperation – he had experienced it enough – but rarely so deeply from Jack. Something in his heart stirred and he looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes. Jack would never have suggested he phone the Doctor if he wanted to leave for good. He obviously intended for Ianto to follow through on that request and come after him.

Well, for the Doctor to come after him. Not Ianto – Jack must know that was far beyond his talents. Ianto lowered his head once again, clutching the wrist strap in his hand. He would be no use in any rescue mission. There would be nothing he could do to help and so he would have to stay behind. He would be better off here anyway.

 _That isn’t the point,_ a little voice in the back of his mind spoke up. _Jack would come after you. He would always come after you – you should do the same for him._

Ianto scowled, knowing that the voice was right. Jack would come for him, no matter the dangers. Jack would be brave enough to do whatever it took. Ianto wasn’t sure he could return that favour even if he knew that he should. He swallowed, raising his hand to wipe away fresh tears.

 _Jack thinks you’re good enough,_ the voice pointed out. _And you’ve saved him once today already._

Ianto’s frown deepened, shaking his head. “I’m not good enough,” he whispered. “I’m weak, a coward – a pathetic, worthless, loser.”

He closed his eyes; Jack and the voice were both wrong. He would never be able to rescue Jack. He would only be a hindrance to the Doctor – and he wouldn’t even want him along. 

Still, he could help Jack by contacting the Doctor. Just as Jack had asked him to. He scrambled to his feet, still clutching the wrist strap. It was his last link to Jack and he didn’t want to lose it – nor would Jack want him to. The wrist strap meant something to him, and Ianto knew that even if he couldn’t help the Captain he would protect his valuables.

Sinking onto his bed, he picked up his mobile, scrolling through for the Doctor’s number. The Timelord had given it to him before he had left the TARDIS, promising him that he would try to be there if Ianto ever needed him. Well, Ianto thought, he needed him now. He pressed the call button and pressed the phone to his ear.

It rang for a long time. Ianto was almost ready to end the call when the dial tone stopped and a cheery voice said, “Hello?”

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. He might be unable to rescue Jack but the Doctor certainly wasn’t. The Doctor was far older and far wiser than Ianto could even hope to be and if he couldn’t help Jack then, as far as Ianto was concerned, no one could.

“Doctor – it’s me, Ianto.”

“Oh, Ianto! Hello! It’s good to hear from you! Are you well?” He didn’t even pause long enough for Ianto to argue before continuing. “I’m just passing through the Jalfenian Cluster, it’s a lovely spot for tourists – maybe I should swing by Cardiff and take you and Jack on a trip here sometime. Would you like that? And how is Jack for that matter? He’s not got himself into trouble has he?”

Ianto had felt the despair welling up in his throat once again at the mention of Jack and a sob burst free. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, not when speaking to the Doctor – the Timelord didn’t need more examples of his weakness – but it had been unpreventable.

“Ianto?” The Doctor spoke again, the excitement gone from his voice and replaced with concern. “Ianto, is everything alright? Tell me what’s happened.”

“Jack’s gone.” Ianto replied, hating how thick his voice sounded. “These aliens arrested him – they wouldn’t say what for – and he went with them. Doctor, he told me to phone you – we need to help him. Please.”

“Well of course we’ll help him!” the Doctor replied, sounding genuinely shocked. “I may not always agree with Jack but I’m not going to just leave him in the hands of an enemy. I do wonder though, what has he done this time – he does get himself into some ridiculous scrapes!”

Ianto could almost hear the Doctor thinking. “They wouldn’t say,” he backed up against the headboard of the bed, pulling his knees to his chest. “I think that this is my fault.”

“And I am almost certain that you aren’t at fault,” the Doctor contradicted him. “But we shall discuss that when I see you. I’m telling the TARDIS to head to Cardiff immediately – or well, as soon as possible. With that Rift of yours there’s bound to be a delay, y’know. I’ll land on the plass near that base of yours as soon as I can.”

“Ok,” Ianto replied, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “Please hurry, Doctor.” He reached up, wiping a hand across his cheek to rid himself of the tears that had spilled from his eyes.

“Ianto,” the Doctor spoke again, his voice gentle. “Maybe you should get yourself there too, call in the rest of the team and tell them what’s happened. It would be better for you not to be alone.”

Ianto didn’t like that idea one bit. He knew that Jack’s disappearance was his fault and though the Doctor wouldn’t agree he was sure that the team would. Gwen would for sure, and he wasn’t sure about Mickey. Right now he was sure it was better to be alone.

“What if they blame me?” he managed to ask.

“They won’t.”

Ianto wondered briefly how the Doctor could be so sure about something like that. The certainty in his voice was overwhelming and managed to settle Ianto’s trembling body a little. He was still wary of facing the team – Gwen would surely want someone to blame in and in her determination to find Jack, Ianto was sure that he would be that person.

“Are you going to be ok?” The Doctor asked. “Because I’ll have to put this phone down now so I can steer the TARDIS towards Cardiff.”

Ianto nodded, then realising that the Doctor couldn’t see him said, “Yes. I’ll be fine.” He knew he didn’t sound convincing, and he could tell from the snort on the other end of the line that the Doctor was also sceptical.

“Right, yes, well. I’ll be there as soon as I can. The TARDIS has missed you, so I’m sure that’ll work to our benefit. You get yourself to your base and tell the rest of your team. I don’t want you stewing alone. Got that?” Despite the mellow tone the Doctor’s words carried the weight of an order.

“Got that,” Ianto replied, running a hand across his face. Then, without even a goodbye, the call ended and Ianto was left alone. Dropping the phone on the bed, Ianto silently padded into the bathroom and turned on the taps. He didn’t especially care about his appearance at a time like this but at the same time he didn’t want to give anyone too much knowledge of how completely he was breaking. He knew that concern would only make him fall apart – and he didn’t want to do that - not, at least, until Jack was safe or he knew that the Captain really didn’t want to stay around him.

Slowly and methodically Ianto began to get ready. For what he wasn’t quite sure.


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto paced through the Hub, trying to ignore the oppressive silence that pervaded the space. The quiet was not unusual given the hour and Ianto was certain he should have been used to it, but when he thought of the night’s events a deep sense of dread rose up from his gut, accompanied by the fear and loneliness brought on by Jack’s absence.

Wrapped up in Jack’s coat, the wriststrap tight around his wrist, Ianto was loath to tear his eyes from the CCTV images of the plass. He didn’t want to miss the Doctor’s arrival. As soon as he arrived he wanted to be ready. The sooner he moved to explain what had happened, the sooner the Doctor would be able to go after Jack and – hopefully – bring him home.

He had phoned Gwen and Mickey as soon as he arrived and their reactions had been exactly what he had predicted. Gwen had been distraught, but had promised she would be there as soon as possible, telling him not to do anything rash – but Ianto was still sure that she would blame him later, when she learnt he had done nothing to stop Jack from being taken. If she didn’t, she would smother him in attention and comfort that he did not want or deserve.

Mickey had initially been annoyed and terse at being woken up, but he had softened when he heard the reason and had offered the best words of comfort to Ianto, seeming to sense his worry and his fear. “Stop blaming yourself,” he had said. “I’m coming in and we’re going to do everything we can to get Jack back.” All Ianto’s fears about the young Londoner had vanished in that instant and he was marginally less nervous about seeing him than seeing Gwen.

If Gwen did blame him, Ianto knew he could not argue: it was his fault. If he had done something to stop Jack from being taken, if he had tried to negotiate with them – or even given his life to stop them taking him, as Jack would have done for him. There were so many things he could have done and he had stood there and done nothing.

The cog door alarms shattered the silence and Ianto started, twisting round in his seat. He breathed an audible sigh of relief when he saw that it was Mickey hurrying towards him. Ianto rose to meet him and was surprised when Mickey enveloped him in a brief hug. Strangely, Ianto didn’t find himself shying away from it. Perhaps, he wondered, it was because Mickey’s embrace was so masculine that it didn’t feel as if he were being treated like glass.

“No word?” Mickey asked, as he stepped back. Ianto shook his head and Mickey sighed. “Right, then I doubt we’re dealing with anyone interested in ransom. They’ve had contacted us by now.”

“Jack told me he’d done things in his life he wasn’t proud of,” Ianto admitted. “He didn’t want to elaborate, and I didn’t need to know. He’s a good man now, that’s all that matters to me. But now I’m thinking that someone out there still holds a grudge.” He sank back into his chair and dropped his head into his hands. “I should have done something.”

“I think Jack’s happier knowing you’re safe,” Mickey said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ianto nodded distractedly, not wanting to admit that Mickey was right. It would mean admitting he couldn’t have done anything when he knew the opposite to be true. Ianto knew that Jack had only gone with the aliens so willingly because he had been in danger. If he had remained in their room, like Jack had ordered, if he hadn’t revealed himself to them, then they would never have been able to use him as a bargaining chip and Jack could have fought them off.

The cog door alarm sounded again and Gwen rushed in. “Ianto, what happened?” she demanded as she came to a halt beside them. “Where’s Jack?”

Ianto didn’t think he could tell the story more than once but he was saved from answering by the loud grinding noise that echoed through the Hub. Ianto started to his feet, a smile growing on his face as he saw the TARDIS materialise beside the water tower. When the doors opened and the Doctor strode out, Ianto found himself running to meet him.

He skidded to a halt beside the Doctor, and for a brief moment stood nervously before him until the Timelord reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh Ianto,” he murmured. “Things never seem to get better for you do they?”

Ianto clung to the Doctor, trying to keep his emotions in check. Eventually he pulled back, his face a mask of composure. “Doctor, it’s good to see you, would you like a drink?”

The Doctor shook his head. “That’s alright, Ianto. Don’t worry about me, let’s concentrate on getting Jack back with you.” He strode on into the Hub. “And if it isn’t Mickey Smith!” he said, embracing the Londoner, before turning to Gwen. “And you must be Miss Cooper.”

Gwen smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Doctor, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The pleasantries exchanged, Ianto led them to the boardroom. They took their usual seats while the Doctor sank into Jack’s. Ianto bit his lip, trying to hide the feeling of discomfort that the sight of anyone who was not Jack in that chair. He looked down, focussing on his clasped hands to avoid having to see that image.

“Tell us what happened, Ianto,” Gwen said from opposite him reaching out to place her hand on top of his clasped ones.

“I told you, Gwen,” Ianto said, “He was taken. I don’t know where he is.”

He began to tell them what had happened, not daring to look up and see the recrimination that he was sure would be in their eyes. He could feel his nails digging into his hands as he tried to resist the urge to break down again. He had thought he was improving – regaining some semblance of who he had been – but he wasn’t. Without Jack everything looked bleaker than before.

“I’m sorry,” he finished, “I froze – there was nothing I could have done.”

Mickey reached out, placing his hand on Ianto’s shoulder. “You did everything you could; Jack wouldn’t have wanted you hurt because of him.” He smiled. “From the sounds of it you did the best thing possible – the Doctor will fix this.”

“This is the first and only time I’ll say this,” the Doctor said, “But Mickey’s right. I can fix this. We’ll have Jack back in no time at all. I’ll have to pinpoint the race who took him, and then try and work out where exactly, but that should take no time at all.” He rose to his feet and stretched. “Back to the TARDIS, I suppose.”

Relief flooded through Ianto and he finally dared to glance at Gwen. He knew she would take this hard, and from the expression on her face Ianto was sure he wouldn’t like what she had to say.

“I don’t understand,” Gwen said abruptly, shaking her head. Her eyes were wet with tears as well as a raw determination that Ianto was familiar with. “Ianto, how could you just let him leave like that? What’s changed, Ianto? What happened to make you change so much?”

Ianto blinked, disappointment crashing against him. He had thought, just for a moment, that Gwen would forget about the man he’d once been and accept him as he was now: irreparably flawed.

“If Ianto has not already given you the answer to that question, then I believe pressing him is incredibly rude,” the Doctor protested. His expression was one of surprise as he studied Gwen.

“It’s alright,” Ianto said, glancing over at the Doctor with a smile. “I think I need to talk about it. She’s right. I’ve not been myself – I should have helped Jack. I should have done something other than freeze up.”

He sank back into his chair, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. He was vaguely aware of the Doctor moving towards him, placing his hand on his shoulder and crouching beside him.

“Ianto, you don’t have to do this,” the Timelord pressed, lowering his voice so that the others couldn’t hear. “But if you want to – if you feel ready then I’ll be here, right beside you.”

Ianto nodded, pushing the lucid visions from his mind. He didn’t want to visualise what had happened: the cold nights spent alone and in pain or brutal tortures and rapes. He swallowed, then glanced up and around the room, meeting each person’s eyes in turn.

“When I was taken by the rift,” Ianto began, “I went to a place called Caerdydd, on a world first populated by the Welsh, it turned out. But the original inhabitants had been enslaved – and because I resembled them, I too was soon captured.”

He dropped his gaze, and reached out to take the Doctor’s hand. 

“I was tortured repeatedly; they called it breaking, and it’s all very blurry. I managed to block everything out, certain that Jack would find me or that I’d get out somehow, but then they did something else – they took my memories – pushed them out of my reach and then told me I was already a slave.”

Ianto faltered, and the Doctor gave his hand a quick squeeze. “Ianto, you can stop now. They’ll understand.”

But Ianto shook his head, lifting his gaze to stare blankly across the room. “I didn’t know better, I gave in – and they sold me to a man called Talomi.” Ianto swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing, skirting round the details of his kidnap until he reached Jack’s rescue, he smiled then, glancing to the Doctor. “It’s really only because of Jack and the Doctor I got this far, even if I’m not even half the man I was.”

“Oh Ianto,” Gwen breathed, suddenly rushing across the room to pull him into a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry I questioned you, now, of course you wouldn’t want to talk about it.” She pulled back, cupping his face in his hands. “And don’t ever doubt yourself, to be doing this well after all that – you’re so brave.”

There were tears in her eyes, running down her cheeks but suddenly Ianto didn’t want to be comforted. He pulled back, taking a deep breath before looking to the Doctor.

“I think I need a moment or two alone - can I..?” he gestured towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor chuckled. “Ianto, you don’t even need to ask – mind she doesn’t keep you there indefinitely, though, she’s missed you. I’ll come and get you when we know something more.”

Ianto smiled and then hurried off in the direction of the TARDIS, once the door had closed behind him the Doctor turned his attention to Gwen and Mickey. “Right, I can’t say it was fair making him relive all that, but it’s done now – I’m going to need your help to make things right and get Jack back where he belongs.”

*

It hadn’t taken the Doctor long to realise what it was they were dealing with, and as promised he made his way through the TARDIS to the room Ianto had shared with Jack on their previous trip. He felt certain that was where Ianto would be.

Reaching the door he tapped on the wood and waited, moments later the door slid open and Ianto peered around the edge. His eyes were rimmed with red, but the Doctor chose not to let on that he had noticed. Instead he gestured the way he had come. “Come on, I think I know what we’re dealing with now.”

Ianto’s shoulders sagged as a flicker of relief passed over his face. He said nothing as he left the room to follow the Doctor wordlessly down the corridor. He said nothing, in fact, until he reached the Hub, where he sank down, ignoring the gazes of Gwen and Mickey.

“Who were they?” he asked after a moment, “And what did they want with Jack?”

The Doctor stopped in the centre of the Hub and looked directly at Ianto. “They were Harlurnians from the sound of it. They’re a race who desire fortune over anything else – and they’ll go to any length to get the money they want. Bounty Hunting is one profitable career many have turned to.”

The Doctor glanced around the room. “They’re not all bad – there are as many honest traders as there are dishonest ones, but well, the dishonest ones are dishonest.” He shrugged. “That does cause us a problem however, as if Jack has been taken as bounty, we may have difficulties in finding him.”

“You mean you can’t?” Ianto said, his voice cracking slightly, he shook his head. “There must be something you can do?”

“I didn’t say I couldn’t,” the Doctor reminded him, “I said difficult, not impossible. I should be able to track Jack.” He smiled, crossing the room and crouching beside Ianto’s chair. “We can get him back, I’m sure.”

Ianto nodded, looking up to meet the Doctor’s eyes. “Thank you,” he murmured, “And please hurry, I don’t want to think about what he’s suffering.”

The Doctor smiled. “You know Jack,” he said fondly, “He’ll be trying his best to get back to you. I feel more sorry for whoever he’s being imprisoned by, and...” he tilted his head on one side, “What do you mean in telling me to hurry back – don’t you want to come with me?”

Ianto looked completely bewildered. “You actually want me to?” he asked. “But I’ll just get in the way.”

The Doctor shook his head. “I think you’ll be a great asset, hardly getting in the way,” he said. “And if that isn’t enough to convince you, I think Jack will need you when we get out of here - even if he only needs to make sure you’re alright. I’d like to have you along, Ianto.”

He held out a hand, which Ianto only stared at for a moment or two before accepting and letting the Doctor pull him to his feet.

“Is there anything you need to get?” the Doctor asked.

Ianto shook his head. “I have everything I want here,” he confirmed. “And I don’t want to make you wait any longer.”

“What about us?” Gwen demanded. “We want to help too!”

The Doctor glanced over at her, then to Mickey. “I’m sure you do,” he said, “But Mickey will have to stay behind to keep Cardiff safe, and as for you,” He gave Gwen a quick up and down glance. “I’m sorry, but this is going to be dangerous. I won’t risk someone in your condition.” He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her gaze. “Ianto’s coming with me and no one else.”

“That’s fine by me,” Mickey said, leaning back on his chair. “I’ve had enough of jetting about the galaxy with you. I’m happy to stay behind and live the quiet life.”

“Well, I’m not,” Gwen protested. “Jack is my friend too – and I want to help him.”

“And you can help him better by staying here and keeping things running,” the Doctor said. “Jack wouldn’t want you risking yourself or that baby for him.”

“No,” Ianto added. “The Doctor’s right Gwen, you have to stay here.” He glanced away, hating having to refuse her anything and a little afraid she would yell at him. The truth was he wasn’t sure he could stand Gwen looking at him with sympathy – like she was now – for the next few days. It made him feel as if he needed pity, when really that was the last thing he wanted.

To his surprise, Gwen capitulated. “Alright, but how are you even going to find Jack? He could be anywhere in the Galaxy.”

“Ah,” the Doctor said. “Well, as you know I’m a TimeLord – part of that means that I can sense time and space itself. Jack is – well, Jack is a fixed point, which means to me he feels wrong.” He winced, eyes darting to Ianto. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, just that being near him makes me feel distinctly uncomfortable, which means that I should be able to find him – and added with the fact I can track the trace of the ship which took him, we should find out where he is in no time at all.”

Ianto nodded. “That easy?”

“Well, not easy, exactly – in fact, near impossible for most people, but I’m not most people. I’m brilliant!” the Doctor said, grinning around the room. “Right,” he said. “Ianto, if you’re ready let’s go and find the good Captain.”

Ianto nodded, glancing at Gwen and Mickey. “I’ll see you soon,” he said with a small smile. “With Jack hopefully.”

“Come here,” Gwen said, stepping forward and pulling Ianto into her arms. “Stay safe,” she murmured close to his ear. “And bring Jack home too.”

“I will, don’t forget to feed Myfanwy” Ianto confirmed, as he stepped back, letting Mickey embrace him too. The Londoner muttered his well wishes too before pulling back, going to stand with Gwen and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Ianto took one last look at them before turning on his heel and following the Doctor to the TARDIS. In the doorway he glanced back over his shoulder, raising his hand in farewell before entering the ship. Now he could only wait for the Doctor to work his magic and hope that rescuing Jack would be as easy as the Timelord implied.


	14. Chapter 14

Ianto leant against the railings of the TARDIS console, watching as the Doctor pulled various levers and pressed a few buttons while muttering to himself under his breath. There were a thousand questions waiting to be asked but he remained silent. The Doctor would not want to be disturbed while he was busy and any distractions would only keep Jack from safety for longer.

With nothing to occupy his mind his thoughts began to drift back to the time of his enslavement. Retelling it had brought the events to the forefront of his mind and he was having trouble pushing them away. Worse, it was Jack he saw in his place., Jack who was being tortured, abused and imprisoned. And Ianto knew that it somehow had to be his fault.

“Ianto,” the Doctor had turned from the console, and was studying him with a curious expression. Ianto swallowed and tried to compose his features. He clearly hadn’t done a good job of it because the Doctor beckoned him closer. “I can’t imagine talking about it was easy, was it?”

Ianto shook his head. “They deserved to know, though. At least, Gwen did, and she would never have stopped asking about it if I hadn’t told her. She only wanted to help, after all.”

The Doctor shook his head as he patted Ianto on the shoulder. “Let’s take your mind off it, shall we. You must want to know how I’m going to track down Jack?”

“Well,” Ianto began, “I didn’t want to distract you. It looked very complicated.”

“Nonsense,” the Doctor scoffed. Then after a pause, added, “Well, I suppose it would be complicated to you humans. Maybe not you though. You’re smarter than most of the humans I meet. Besides, I work better with a running commentary.” He began to press buttons and pull levers again. “You see, I’ve brought us up to the edge of Earth’s atmosphere. Somewhere directly above Cardiff, which is where the alien craft would have been positioned. If I can get a fix on where they were I can use the TARDIS to follow them. They will have left a trail – invisible to the eye, but one that we’ll be able to follow to wherever they’re going. Now, if we’re right in assuming that the Harlurnian’s were responsible and that Jack has been taken as bounty then we have another problem - they might have other prisoners aboard and we don’t know where they’ll be taking Jack.”

“Then how are we going to find him,” Ianto asked, shaking his head. “I knew this would be impossible.”

“That’s actually the easy part.” The Doctor said. “I’m a Timelord, Ianto, and Jack is a fixed point in time. He shouldn’t exist, and I find it uncomfortable to be around him - he feels wrong to me.” Ianto’s gaze snapped round, but the Doctor held up a hand. “Let me finish, Ianto. I don’t mean anything by it. I can’t help the way Jack makes me feel and I’ve managed to get used to it. It can be of use this time though: I’ll know when Jack is nearby, I promise that.” 

Ianto nodded. “And then we just need to get him out of there.”

“We do,” the Doctor agreed. “And while I’m more than a match for any race out there, the Halurnian’s are known for their strict security protocols. Jack will be under heavy guard, in a securely locked cell that will be almost impossible to unlock. Of course, the sonic screwdriver could manage it but I don’t want to risk coming up against the guards. It might be safer to wait until Jack has been delivered - or at least until we know where he is going. There are places that are much easier to break into.”

Ianto straightened up. “So you’re saying you just want to leave him there? They could do anything to him!”

The Doctor shook his head, certain that he had just witnessed a glimpse of Ianto’s old spirit. It was a relief to see that Ianto was improving – only a month or so ago Ianto wouldn’t have dared argue with anyone. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. The Halurnians will not harm Jack. They have simply been paid to transport him somewhere. If Jack is injured it will be through an attempt to escape only – one which he won’t make if he is wise. He will know that his prison is secure and will wait for a better moment. Trust me, Ianto. He will not be harmed.” A grin split the Doctor’s face suddenly. “Ah! I’ve got a lock on the ship’s trail. We now need to simply follow it to its destination. Halurnian crafts are exceptionally fast, I can’t believe that it would take very long.”

The Doctor flipped a few switches and then smiled. “I’m sorry we can’t get Jack any faster, Ianto. I’m afraid we would be found and captured as soon as we set foot on the Harlurnian ship – and then we would be carted off to their homeworld, separated, and sold to whichever of our enemies they could find. Jack would never forgive me if anything happened to you, Ianto. I doubt he’ll forgive me for inviting you to come with me.”

Ianto swallowed and glanced away, understanding the Doctor’s meaning. He knew he would be held responsible for Talomi’s death, and then there was the destruction of Caerdydd. He was certain he would be blamed for that too. As much as he wanted to find Jack he didn’t want to risk enslavement once again. If he was caught - if the Doctor was caught – there would be no way out for any of them and it was unfair to condemn Jack to an eternity in prison.

“You promise they won’t harm Jack?” he asked, not meeting the Doctor’s gaze. 

“I promise,” the Doctor said. “Ianto, they won’t know why Jack is wanted, only that he is wanted alive. That means unharmed - and they won’t hand over damaged goods. Jack will be fine.”

Ianto nodded, murmuring,” I hope so. How long will we be travelling for?”

The Doctor glanced at the TARDIS console. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “We’ll have to follow them until they reach wherever it is they’re going.” He turned back to Ianto. “Maybe you should get some rest – I can’t imagine you slept well last night. I’ll wake you if we get any news.”

Ianto hesitated. He didn’t particularly want to be alone; he hadn’t slept alone since he had been reunited with his memories and even before that he had found himself comforted by sharing a bed with Jack. The Doctor was right though, he was exhausted. He needed sleep - without it he would be of no help to Jack. 

“Alright,” he said, “I’ll get some rest. My room..?”

“Will be in the same place, exactly as you left it.”

Ianto nodded, and headed away from the console room into the depths of the TARDIS. As the Doctor had said, the bedroom was exactly where it had been the previous time. This time, however, where there had once been two doors - a room each for Jack and himself - there was simply one. The TARDIS had obviously taken it upon herself to give them a shared bedroom, rather than separate ones. When Ianto pushed the door open and stepped inside he was met with a large bedroom that was decorated in an elegant mix of Jack’s style and his. Ianto sank onto the bed. Immediately he was engulfed in Jack’s familiar scent - the sheets were the same ones that had been on Jack’s bed last time, preserved as if that had just been yesterday. Ianto felt tears spring to his eyes as he thought of Jack, burying his head in the pillow to breathe in deeply. The scent calmed him somewhat. He could almost imagine that Jack was there and safe and not trapped in some alien craft.

The TARDIS’ soothing voice sang through his mind, lulling Ianto and easing his troubled thoughts. He greeted it with open arms, allowing it to pull him into a deep sleep.

*

Jack was not asleep.

His mind was far too restless for him to contemplate it, instead continually drifting from wondering about what he had done to warrant his current predicament to worrying about Ianto, and how he was coping without him. He had recognised the Harlurnians the moment he had seen them and knew they were nothing more than bounty hunters. He knew, therefore, that it was impossible to guess what he could have done to warrant being tracked down by them. Jack had pissed off a lot of people in his life, but he could think of very few that had the technology and the funds to send the most infamous bounty hunters in the galaxy after him. 

They had given him no clue either, simply leading him to a small, non-descript room after the teleportation and proceeding to perform a search on him. Jack had been ordered to strip naked. His refusal had met with derision and a threat to bring Ianto on board to ensure good behaviour. It had been the latter that had made Jack comply; he cared little for his own safety but Ianto only had the one life and Jack wouldn’t let the Harlurnians play around with it. 

Only when they were satisfied that Jack had no weapons on his person did they allow him to dress once again, even providing an old t-shirt for him to wear. Jack had taken one look at the torn, dirtied material and refused – something he was now regretting. The cell they had placed him in was cold and bare. The only furniture was a metal bucket for his waste and a thin mattress. Jack had ignored it, sitting himself in a corner and leaning back against the wall to think. He didn’t want to relax in these surroundings. He wanted to be alert in case there was any chance of escape. He doubted it: the Harlurnian’s wouldn’t provide him with even the smallest opportunity. The Doctor would know that too - if Ianto had phoned him – and he would be biding his time before any escape could be attempted. Jack knew all he could do was sit and wait, even if the very idea went against his nature, and hope that they reached the destination soon. The Harlurnian’s would not harm him but a shorter voyage meant less time to contemplate what would happen to him after he had been handed over to his next captors.

Not wanting to let his imagination run wild with thoughts of torture Jack turned his mind back to Ianto. He knew that his lover would be confused and upset by his disappearance and Jack hated that he could have done nothing to prevent it. He fervently hoped that Ianto didn’t blame himself but knew that, considering Ianto’s current state of self loathing, the thought had most likely occurred to him. He also hoped that Ianto had phoned the Doctor immediately and that he’d sought out the company of the rest of the team. More than that he hoped his lover was safe and not following the Doctor on some crazy rescue attempt. 

He rose to his feet and paced across the cell towards the metal door. Raising his fist he rapped against the hatch which slid open moments later.

“What do you want?” one of the Harlurnian guards grunted.

“Just to know why I’m here,” Jack replied. “And to know where you’re taking me?”

“We don’t discuss terms with prisoners,” the guard replied. “We are also given no reason for your capture - only that you are wanted and the price that will be paid for your capture.”

He moved to close the hatch but Jack was quicker, curling his fingers around it and pushing it open again. “Ok, you don’t know why they want me - can you at least tell me who it is who wants me? Or where you’re taking me? Give me some idea what it is I’ve done?”

The guard hesitated, then he met Jack’s gaze. “We are delivering you to the Greblan district of the planet Abrilla. I do not know who has requested your capture but I believe he is a high ranking official. We shall be arriving within a week.”

“Thank you,” Jack murmured as he released the hatch and sank back down into the corner. He was perplexted. He had never – as far as he recalled – been to Abrilla. He had never even encountered an Abrillan. That meant that whatever he was supposed to have done had to have occurred in the two years he had lost – if he was indeed responsible. 

He leant his head against the wall, the gravity of the situation sinking in. If he couldn’t remember what he was supposed to have done how could he begin to defend himself against any charges? They would lock him up and throw away the key and he couldn’t do anything about it. His only hope lay in the Doctor managing to spring him out of whatever cell he was next thrown into. Hopefully the Timelord wouldn’t take his time about it. It was already going to be a week before he saw Ianto again and he didn’t want to have to wait any longer.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack had lost track of time while he had been aboard the Harlunian craft. He was fairly sure that he had been aboard at least a week – if only by judging the meals he had received – and that the ship had some form of warp drive that it had used to cover a great distance. It would be inconceivable that they could transport him for any distance if that were not the case. He had racked his brains for every bit of information he knew about the Harlunians and come to one conclusion: that the Doctor had chosen not to risk capture and was tracking them to their final destination. He didn’t even want to imagine the possibility that the Doctor wasn’t coming for him. He had dismissed it instantly, knowing that the Timelord would agree for Ianto’s sake if not his own.

The metallic scrape of the door opening snapped Jack’s thoughts back to the present and he climbed to his feet just in time to greet the three aliens who had entered the cell. 

“We have arrived in Abrilla’s atmosphere,” the one Jack knew to be their leader announced. “Will you come to the transportation deck quietly or do we have to use force?”

Jack sighed. Although he resented the bounty hunters for their career and their threats towards Ianto, he understood that they were not the reason behind his capture. They had treated him well, ensuring he was fed and kept in some comfort, and in return Jack had decided to cause them as little trouble as possible. If he could be handed over civilly, his new captors would consider him less of a threat. 

“I won’t cause you any trouble,” he told them as he held up his hands to receive the cuffs they had carried with them. He stood quite still as they cuffed his wrists and ankles, trying to ignore the desire to pull away from their hands and bolt into the depths of the ship. There was no point: they would find him even before he could gather his bearings. 

So, although every instinct told him to break free of their grasp and run, he remained still. He let them lead him from the room and through a series of twisting corridors. It was clear to Jack that they were leading him along the least direct path so that if he did flee he would be unable to find his way. It was an unnecessary precaution. The security cameras trained on him, and the guards at every bend were enough to keep Jack from trying anything stupid. 

The passage opened up into a large deck crowded with Harlunians. They were clustered around the control panels that stood to each side. Through floor-to-ceiling windows that ran the length of the room, Jack could see a large blue-green planet that somewhat resembled Earth. 

What really caught his attention, however, was the huge transportation pad that stood at the centre of the room. It was large enough to easily accommodate thirty men, and had an elaborate caging design around the sides that supported the mechanism above. It was beautiful craftsmanship that stood out from the rest of the ship and Jack wondered how the Harlunian’s had procured it.

“It was a gift from an Emperor,” the leader spoke, following Jack’s gaze. “A reward for a job well done. We are the envy of our race.”

“I’m sure,” Jack said, as he was jostled onto the platform. The guards surrounded him, blocking his view of the console. Only a moment or two later he felt a sharp jolt, as if he was caught on a fishing line and someone was reeling him in. He closed his eyes in an effort to stop his head from spinning but it was to no avail. The sensation was over as quickly as it had begun and he landed hard on the ground. 

Jack opened his eyes as hands clamped down on his arms and pulled him to his feet. He was in a forest clearing, large gnarled trees rising up around him, the bark the colour of a sunset and the leaves a deep golden yellow. The soil was a rich brown and clumps of lemon coloured grass sprouted beneath his feet. 

Jack stiffened as approaching hoof beats echoed through the trees. He glanced around, swallowing as it finally sunk in that he was trapped on a planet he knew nothing about and about to be imprisoned by a race whose motives he could not remember. 

Then at least twenty mounted humanoids burst from the trees. The steeds were larger than horses, and resembled rhinoceros more than any equine species. The soldiers – for they had to be, judging by the array of weapons each one carried on their person – circled Jack and the Harlunian’s before dismounting and each pulling out a long slender sword.

One of the men stepped forward, his sword swinging out and coming to rest at Jack’s Adam’s apple. “Is this him?” he growled. “Is this the man his Highness requested?”

“Yes, Captain Abranc,” The chief Harlunian replied, nodding his head in a sign of respect. “This is Jack Harkness. We tracked him across the galaxy and have returned him as requested.”

Captain Abranc nodded and took two paces forward, his gaze flitted over Jack before he spat. Jack flinched as hot saliva struck his cheek, lifting his bound hands to awkwardly brush it away.

“I’m sure this has all been a mistake,” he said, trying to keep the strain from his voice. He knew he stood no chance of escape against so many foes and if they were to kill him and see him revive... Jack swallowed. He did not fear death, but he didn’t wish a repeat of the year that never was. Being killed repeatedly was not his idea of fun.

Captain Abranc snorted and, balling his fist, thrust it into Jack’s stomach. “Silence,” he snapped. “I do not confer with scum like you.” 

Jack doubled over, gasping for breath as he struggled to remember what he had done to offend these people. Nothing came to mind, and he could only surmise that it was something that had happened during the years he had lost to the Time Agency.

“Tell me what it is I’ve done, then we can set this right,” he repeated. 

He doubled over as he was struck once again. Sucking in breath he glanced around. Behind the guards, a large metal cage was being wheeled into the clearing, its purpose instantly obvious. 

“Lock him up,” Abranc growled, and Jack was flanked by two of the guards. He struggled as they seized him, clamping down on his arms and leading him in the direction of the cage. They were strong, though, and Jack’s struggles only half hearted. He knew there was little chance that he could escape them, and if he did, where would he go?

The cage door was opened and he was shoved inside, falling to his knees from the strength of the blow. Although the cage had looked large from the outside, it was a different matter being on the inside. It was too small for Jack to stand up in, and narrow too. The door clanged shut behind him and the guards surrounded the cage, jeering at him and calling names. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder, and he turned his head to see one of the guards brandishing a whip. There was laughter and Jack was struck again – then once more before Captain Abranc snapped out a terse order and the guards backed away. 

Relieved, Jack pulled himself upright, pulling his knees up to his chest and looping his arms around them. He took one last look around the clearing as the cage began to move back into the trees but there was no sign of help.

“Come on Doctor,” he murmured. “Don’t leave me here.”

***

Ianto wiped his hand across his eyes, dashing away the tears as he watched the cage and the soldiers disappear. He turned to the Doctor, pulling his arm away from the Timelord’s deceptively strong grasp. It wasn’t until the Harlunian’s had disappeared in a flash of light that he found the words he wanted to say. 

“We could have done something.”

The Doctor shook his head. “No, Ianto. We couldn’t. The perception filters we’re wearing only work if we try to remain unobtrusive. If we’d burst in there and tried to rescue Jack, they would have seen us and Jack would be even worse off than he already is.”

Ianto scoffed, shaking his head. “They were beating him, who knows what they’ll do next. What if they kill him?”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” the Doctor said with a small frown. 

Ianto bristled. The Doctor had completely missed the point. “I worry about it, Doctor. If they find out he doesn’t stay dead what’s to stop them doing it again, and again?”

“Ianto,” the Doctor laid a hand on his arm, giving it a short, sharp, squeeze. “I know Jack’s in trouble – but I also know we’re going to get him out of it.” 

Ianto tore his gaze from the Doctor to look in the direction Jack had been taken. The fight seemed to go out of him at once. He sank down to the ground and dropped his head into his hands. “How?” he asked. “How are we going to get him out? There are so many of them and there are just two of us. How are we possibly going to get him out?”

“We’ll find a way,” the Doctor reassured him, patting him lightly on the shoulder. “First, we need to follow them and find out exactly where Jack has been taken. It’s lucky that they’re almost indistinguishable from humans really,” he mused. “At least, indistinguishable in all the ways that matter – as long as we don’t go taking our clothes off around them, no one will be any the wiser.”

Ianto nodded, then stepped out of the bushes. “Come on then, let’s follow them – it’ll be easier while the trail is still fresh.”

“Yes,” said the Doctor, “Although from the size of their steeds the trail will be easy enough to follow for hours yet. But you’re right, it would be better to leave now, before they do Jack too much harm.”

He followed Ianto out of the bushes, moving across the clearing ahead of him. As the Doctor had predicted, the trail was easy to follow. The ground had been trampled by the strange beasts and the sound made by the marching troops carried back through the woods towards them. Ianto tried to block the sound out, hating the noise of their laughter when he knew it could only be directed at Jack. He didn’t want to contemplate what they were doing to him, though his mind was more than willing to provide several suggestions – each one more terrible than the last. 

As they followed the trail, the Doctor tried on several occasions to offer Ianto comfort or to strike up a conversation, but he rebuffed the attempts. There was no comfort, Ianto knew, not until he had Jack safe. He swallowed, attempting to quell another gut-churning wave of worry as his mind provided him with another graphic image. 

The tall trees eventually began to thin, fading away to farmland. In the far distance, huge brownstone walls of a city towering above the landscape and winding its way towards them was the column of guards and Jack. They had drawn quite a way ahead now, and Ianto realised that they would never catch them. When they did reach the city Jack could have suffered any number of fates.

“Come on,” the Doctor said, his hand alighting on Ianto’s shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. “Let’s get moving. We want to find somewhere we can stay for the night.” He held up his hand to prevent Ianto’s argument. “I don’t know what we might find out here. We don’t want to be outside after dark. Jack will be just fine for one more night.”

Ianto nodded, knowing that he couldn’t argue with the Doctor’s reasoning. If they were attacked and injured then Jack would be in an even worse position. Who else would help him if not them?

“Where do you think they’ll take him?” Ianto asked as they continued down the path.

The Doctor shrugged, sticking his hands in his coat pockets. “That depends on what he’s being charged with, and if this is designated an important city. It’s certainly large enough, and well,” he tilted his head to one side, pointing to some of the largest towers that rose above the city walls, flags fluttering from the highest. “That looks like a palace, don’t you think? If I’m not mistaken this could be the capital – and if I’m as clever as I think I am, then that’s where they’ll take Jack.”

Ianto frowned, his brow wrinkling as he turned to look at the Doctor. “How can you be certain?”

“Think about it,” the Doctor said, gesturing to the castle. “Think about all the trouble and expense they went to bring Jack here – Harluian bounty hunters aren’t cheap, you know. Whatever it is he’s done, it’s something serious. So serious, I’d imagine that the highest authority is involved.”

“And that highest authority lives in the castle,” Ianto concluded. “We have to get in there.”

“Psychic paper will do that for us,” the Doctor grinned. “Who do you fancy being, Ianto? A Lord? A Duke – or whatever the equivalent is here. That will get us in easily.”

Ianto nodded, his eyes flickering over the city as it grew larger with every step. “Being a member of the nobility might not help us,” he admitted after a few moments. “They get noticed. They might not get questioned but any strange behaviour – like trying to find Jack in the dungeons – would get us noticed and reported to this highest authority.”

“What do you suggest then?”

Ianto looked over to the Doctor, having the smallest suspicion that he already knew what he was about to say. He took a deep breath, he didn’t like the idea but he knew it was their best chance of getting into the palace and finding Jack. “We need to pose as servants. A place that size will always welcome more, and no one notices servants – unless they want something doing, that is. They think...”

He trailed off, pausing to hold back a sudden onslaught of memories, and to regain his composure. 

“They think you’re stupid,” he continued at last. “You have no idea how many secret plans my masters discussed while I was in the room. They didn’t think I was good for anything except cleaning up after them and satisfying their other desires. Half the time I was as good as invisible.”

The Doctor, patted his hand. “You don’t still think they were right, do you?” he asked.

“No.” Ianto shook his head. “At least, most of the time I know I’m better than all of that. I’m not quite the image of perfection Jack says I am, but I’m not a bad person.” He managed a weak smile. “I don’t think I’m worthless anymore – even if I still wonder what exactly my worth is.”

“Good,” the Doctor smiled brighter. “And don’t worry about feeling unimportant. Some of the best people in the world don’t know how utterly fantastic they are. They’re often better than the people who brag about being fantastic too. Anyway, about this plan of yours...” the Doctor trailed off shooting Ianto a searching look. “Are you sure you want to put yourself through this? It could be just as bad as before.”

Ianto shook his head. “Nothing can be that bad,” he affirmed. “I had nothing then – not even hope. Whatever they do to me this time, they can’t take that away. Besides,” he added, “It’s our best shot at getting Jack out. I need to do this for him – and for me, to see if I can be worthy of him, and be the man he wants me to be.”

“Ianto...” the Doctor began, with what Ianto suspected was another attempt at comfort. He was relieved when the Doctor paused, shaking his head, only to continue with what he believed was a rapid change of subject.

“What do you want us to do then?” he asked, and Ianto could detect the smallest hint of weariness in his voice. He bit his lip, knowing that the Doctor wasn’t going to like what he was about to say.

“We’ll head into town and then split up,” he began, almost faltering as he saw the shock on the Doctor’s face begin to fade to stubborn refusal. “You’ll find a base and I’ll go to the castle and try to get a job as a servant. I’ll be able to look around and find out where Jack is, then you can come charging in to the rescue.”

“You are not going in there alone,” the Doctor shook his head. “There is absolutely no way. We are both entering that castle as servants or not at all.”

Ianto’s shoulders slumped, he stopped and turned to face the Doctor. “Doctor, please. I don’t mean to be rude but being inconspicuous isn’t your strongest point. I can do this – but I’ll be better alone, I’m certain of it.”

The Doctor’s frown hadn’t vanished, but Ianto knew that he had seen the truth in his words. The Doctor would never function as a servant – he wasn’t at all domestic for one thing, and for another, he had a bad habit of attracting trouble and being noticed: something Ianto knew they couldn’t allow if they were going to rescue Jack.

“I don’t like it,” the Doctor protested, “And neither would Jack – he’ll be furious if I let you go in there alone, and if anything happens to you and I’m not there...” 

“I can look after myself,” Ianto argued. “I had to. Nothing will happen, I promise, because I won’t allow myself to be noticed. Doctor, you have to see, it’s our only real choice. You have to let me go in alone.”

He saw the fight go out of the Doctor, his eyes closing as a sigh left his lips. “Fine,” the Doctor breathed, reaching out to tug Ianto into a tight hug. “Fine, you can go alone, but you keep in touch with me. Anything starts to go wrong and you get out of there immediately.”

Ianto pulled out of the Doctor’s arms to meet his gaze. “I’ll be careful, I promise. And if anything does go wrong I’ll make sure that Jack knows this was my idea.”

When the Doctor nodded, Ianto knew he wasn’t entirely happy to the idea he’d agreed to and if Ianto was entirely honest with himself nor was he. Still, it was their only real chance of getting inside and locating Jack without being noticed. They would both have to get used to it.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack looked up when the cage jolted to a halt. The Abrillan’s had stopped in a large courtyard, flanked on four sides by high castle walls and jutting towers. The guards surrounding him had fanned out and dropped to one knee. The reason soon became apparent as a huge double door was pulled open and a man stormed out. He gave Jack the impression of a man who had once been a great warrior but had grown idle in his later years. His girth was immense, but his bearing was that of a fighter. He wore fine clothing, and a crown sat upon his brown. Jack straightened, meeting the King’s eyes in a show of defiance. 

“Are you going to tell me what it is I’m meant to have done?” he called. His jibe did not get the intended effect. The King strode forward, gesturing for his guards to stand as he circled the cage. Jack struggled to turn with him, unwilling to expose his back to a powerful enemy. 

“Get him out of there,” the King ordered.

Jack tensed as the cage doors were yanked open. There was no escape from the hands that seized him, hauling him out to throw at the King’s feet. He scrabbled against the floor, intending to rise, but a heavy boot slammed into his back, landing beneath his shoulder blades and knocking him to the floor again.

“Did you really think that you could avoid us forever?” the King spat. “Enjoy the daylight, it will be the last you ever see of it.”

The foot was lifted from Jack’s back and he hurried to scramble to his feet. Only when he was half way up did he realise that he had moved to swiftly and by then it was too late. He tumbled back to the ground as the boot slammed into his side once again. Then a yelp was torn from his throat as another kick connected with his groin, pulling his knees up to his chest and tucking his head in to protect himself from the worst. His back bore the brunt of the attack, and one well aimed boot slammed down onto Jack’s fingers. He screamed as he felt them break. He pulled his arms in to protect them from further injury, wrapping them around his ribs.

Then it was over, as suddenly as it had begun. Jack felt the guards move away, then hands grabbed his arms and pulled him upright. He flinched as pain shot across his ribs, down his spine and legs and let them lead him away into the castle. 

The cell he was flung inside was not as bad as Jack had imagined. There were no windows, true enough, and no furnishings but the room was dry and not cold. He was chained to the wall by two short chains round his wrists but the guard’s told him he would get exercise and food each day. It was the perfect prison Jack realised once they had left him alone in the dark. He would be uncomfortable, imprisoned and in all likelihood the victim of further beatings but he would not die as a result of his cell. He was to be imprisoned until he came to a natural end, and Jack couldn’t help but wonder how long it would take for them to realise that his end would never come.

*

The city was larger than Ianto had imagined. He wandered through the busy streets, scanning the crowds for any sign of the guards who had taken Jack. It was lucky, he mused, that the citizens’ dress was not too different from his own. He would be able to pass for someone who lived out of town, who knew little of the latest fashions. 

The Doctor, was a different matter, he looked completely out of place but no one seemed to notice. Ianto supposed it was the air of confidence the Doctor carried that allowed him to bypass suspicion thus far and he was tempted to find out if it would hold up in the castle. It wasn’t worth the risk, though, inside the fortress security would be tight and they would only get one chance at rescuing Jack. Ianto didn’t want to waste it.

The Doctor had not given up on trying to change his mind. Ianto had endured near constant suggestions from the Timelord on how to infiltrate the castle and rescue Jack but Ianto had been quick to spot the flaws in each one. Posing as a servant seemed the only viable option – few people would have access to the prisoners and Ianto knew that neither he nor the Doctor would make convincing guards. Ultimately, the Doctor had agreed, under the proviso that he would never be far away and that he kept regular contact. Ianto had been relieved at first, but now, as they neared the castle, his doubts were beginning to resurface.

He swallowed, and glanced across at the Doctor. “How far away are you going to be?” 

The Doctor shrugged, “I’ll wait for you in the nearest inn.” He paused, turning to scrutinise Ianto, “you do know you don’t have to do this, don’t you? You have nothing to prove to Jack or me.”

Ianto looked away, towards the castle. “I have to get Jack out of there. He’d do the same for me.”

The Doctor sighed, “I know, but that doesn’t mean you have to do this. You must be terrified,”

“I am,” Ianto agreed. “But this can’t possibly be like last time – I’ll be a servant, not a slave and I’m going in there willingly. I can do this, Doctor. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Jack.” 

“I know,” the Doctor said. “But you don’t owe him anything. Jack doesn’t expect this of you. Remember that, and if things get too difficult, get out of there. We can find another way in.”

They came to a halt in one of the city’s main squares. A fountain bubbled happily in the centre, and surrounding it were fine hotels and cafes filled with the cities elite. There were guards at every street corner. Ianto winced as he saw them, stepping closer to the Doctor. With a sigh, the Timelord pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“Ianto, I’m not happy about this,” he said as he pulled back, holding Ianto at arm’s length. “But I can tell I’m not going to change your mind. And if everything Jack has told me about you is true, I think you’ll do a fantastic job in there. Now, if you need to find me I’ll be in...” he paused, glancing around before jabbing a finger in the direction of the largest hotel. “I’ll be in there. Ask for a John Smith.”

Giving Ianto a last pat on the shoulder he wandered off in the direction of the hotel. For a long moment Ianto watched him leave, trying to quash the panic that reared up in the Doctor’s absence. He was tempted to run after him, to say he’d changed his mind and he’d be happy to think up another - safer- plan. Shaking his head he pushed the temptation aside – Jack needed him. He suspected that Jack would go to any length for him, and he knew he had to prove to Jack – and himself – that he could do this. The incident with the cybermen had been the first step but it hadn’t been enough. This would be. 

With one last final glance after the Doctor, Ianto set off towards the castle. The tall red brick keep towered high above the city, its outer walls bare and forbidding. The very thought of Jack being imprisoned in the building sent a chill down Ianto’s spine and hardened his resolve. He increased his pace, pausing as he reached the wall to turn and make his way along it searching for the service entrance. He was sure there would be one, no matter where he travelled in the universe he was certain he would never find a planet where servants were treated the same as those they served. 

He was halfway around the walls when he found it. A small wooden door opening onto a back alley, it was unobtrusive and if he hadn’t been looking for it, Ianto was certain that he would have missed it. He stood, staring at it for a moment or two, then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. This was something he had to do, there was no other way. The minutes ticked by slowly as he waited for an answer, more than once resisting the urge to bolt. He was only held back by the knowledge that there was really nowhere to go. 

Then came the rattle of keys, locks clicked and the door was pulled open to reveal a stout man with greying hair and a stern expression. He gave Ianto a quick, barely perceptible once over before lifting on eyebrow.

“I don’t recall arranging any deliveries for today,” he said, “so care to explain what you are doing here?”

Ianto swallowed, glancing back the way he had come. “Please, Sir,” he took a deep breath and met the man’s gaze. “I’m looking for work, I was hoping to find some here. It’s a big place, I’m sure you’re always in need of more help?”

The man raised his other eyebrow. “We have enough staff at present,” he said and started to close the door. Ianto made one, last ditch effort, lunging forward to catch the door. 

“Please,” he said, feeling a bite of shame for reducing himself to begging. He was aware how desperate he sounded but he didn’t care. If he failed here he would have to find another way to rescue Jack: he would have to let the Doctor take charge. He would have failed Jack – and himself. 

“I really need this,” he said, “I’ll be an asset, I swear – I can cook and clean, I’ll do anything. I’ll even work for free.”

The man shook his head, but he didn’t close the door. “And how am I to know you aren’t a spy or traitor? Your desperation does not help me believe your innocence.”

Ianto sighed. He had known that he wasn’t good enough to rescue Jack on his own. It would be better if he walked away now, wandered away into the marketplace and never returned to the Doctor. They would all be better off without him. Jack wouldn’t see it like that, Ianto knew, and he would try to track him down. If Ianto was entirely honest with himself he was glad of that. He didn’t want to leave Jack either – he was in love with the man, and couldn’t imagine ever wanting to be without him – even if it was for the best. 

“There’s nothing I can say that can convince you otherwise, then,” he said, “only promise I mean no harm to anyone here. Please, Sir, there’s nothing else for me.”

Ianto expected to be rebuffed once again but to his surprise the man stepped aside and beckoned him through the doorway. “My name is Carrington and I am the butler here. You are fortunate that we do need help at the moment – otherwise we would never take you on like this. Your name?”

“Ianto Jones,” Ianto replied as he stepped over the threshold and found himself in a cramped, busy courtyard. His name drew a hint of surprise to Carrington’s face but it was hastily covered up. No doubt his name was unusual here, Ianto thought, he was used to that after London. The fact it drew no comment worked to his favour – this city was large enough to attract people from far off and Ianto could easily pretend to be one of them. 

He glanced about himself, taking in the crates and boxes stacked against the wall, smoke and the smell of food drifting from the kitchens, and the people rushing around with crockery and half empty trays of food.

“The midday meal has just ended,” Carrington explained. “Now, tell me, Ianto. What is it you are good at? Where shall we assign you?”

Ianto could have laughed. He had carried out every task imaginable in his enslavement and now he was being asked to choose. He rattled off a list of the chores he did around the Hub, adding a few others – the more he could do the better his chances at getting close to Jack.

“Hm...” Carrington mused when he had finished, “I think I was wise to hire you.” He paused flicking his gaze over the courtyard. “Camria,” he called suddenly, and Ianto followed his gaze to see a pretty young girl hurrying towards them. Reaching them, she shot Ianto a sidelong look before addressing Carrington.

“You called, Sir?”

Carrington placed a hand in Ianto’s back and pushed him forward. Doing his best not to flinch at the sudden and unwanted contact from a practical stranger, Ianto smiled at her. 

“Camria, this is Ianto Jones. He’s starting today – I’ll put him on the general cleaning rota but he’ll be of help wherever he’s needed. I’d like you to show him around, get him acquainted with the place. You’re relieved of all your other duties.”

Camria grinned at Carrington’s words, giving Ianto another look and raising her eyebrows. Her gaze was appraising and not unlike those that Jack gave him at least once a week – usually when he thought Ianto wasn’t watching. It didn’t have quite the same effect as when Jack looked at him that way though. When Jack looked at him like that Ianto felt wanted, loved, as if he were the most important person in the room. When Camria did it, it felt wrong. Ianto was sure it was no fault of hers, after all, she was very pretty, so he smiled in greeting. 

“I’d be honoured to have you show me round, ma’am.”

Camria grinned, “I like you already,” she said, “now, come on – it’s a big place and we’ve not got all day.”

She strode off towards the kitchens leaving Ianto to hurry after her, wondering what he had got himself into.


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto’s life soon fell into a recognisable pattern. He was used to waking at the crack of dawn and starting work immediately. He was used to the work too – cooking, cleaning and serving had all been part of his life under Talomi – but it was easier now. Gone were the ever present threats of beatings and rape. He had spent the first few days looking over his shoulder to ensure there was nobody watching, doing every task perfectly so that they couldn’t find fault. 

“You act like you’re scared to get it wrong!” Camria had laughed at him one evening as they had sat down to supper. “They don’t punish you for mistakes – and I don’t think you could be lazy if you tried.” 

Ianto had smiled and continued with his soup. He liked Camria. She was friendly and bubbly and reminded him a little of his sister and Gwen combined – and wasn’t that a scary thought – but he wasn’t willing to disclose his life’s history to her. Ianto doubted that she would believe him and he didn’t want to be imprisoned for being insane. Even if it didn’t come to that Ianto was loath to scare away the one person he had met on Abrilla that he could call a friend. 

After that conversation Ianto had stopped looking over his shoulder. Punishment didn’t come in the form of beatings or rapes, but in the loss of a day’s pay. That was something he could deal with.

He’d not seen Jack, but for the first few days after his arrival the kitchens had been full of talk of a prisoner the bounty hunters had brought in. The King had spent a fortune tracking him down, they said, and rightly so for he’d kidnapped the Princess years ago. He’d been dragged in a few days ago, denying all knowledge of it, but the King had ordered him beaten and thrown into the cells for the rest of his life. Ianto had been convinced that the man had been Jack already, but then one of the kitchen girls had giggled and commented on how good looking the man was and Ianto had known it for a certainty. 

The more he heard of Jack’s crime the more concerned he became – Ianto was certain that Jack would have had good reason for kidnapping an eight year old girl, but he was also certain that the King would not agree with him. Ianto knew he would have to prove his innocence or smuggle him out, and neither would be easy. First though he had to find Jack – and the dungeons were guarded constantly. 

There was no way past them, he realised one morning as he breakfasted with the other staff. They wouldn’t let a servant into the dungeons to explore, and even if they did, how was he to escape with Jack? They would be shot down in moments and then the King would learn about Jack’s curse, if he hadn’t already. He stared into his porridge despondently, wondering if he should give up and go to the Doctor for help.

“Morning Ianto.” Camria slid into the seat beside him, her bowl hitting the table with a thud. 

Ianto glanced up, frowning at her expression and the way her knuckles were white where she held her spoon. “What’s wrong?” he asked, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. 

She relaxed instantly, her shoulders slumped and she sighed. “Carrington’s got me on feeding duty today,” she said. Ianto’s confusion must have shown on his face for she continued, “The prisoners in the cells can’t be left to starve. We all have to do it at some point but most people hate doing it. Some of the people down there are horrible, the things they say – especially to us women.” She shuddered. “I hate doing it.” 

Ianto swallowed, wetting his lips. A plan had been forming in his mind since Camria had mentioned the prisoners and, although he had no idea if it would work, he knew it was his best chance at getting to see Jack. 

“I could swap with you if you would prefer – I’m only in the great hall this morning. I don’t mind doing it.”

The relief was evident on Camria’s face. “You’d really do that?” she asked. “For me? But you don’t even know how bad it can be!”

Ianto shrugged, “I don’t mind,” he said, “If you don’t want to do it then I’m perfectly happy to. You’ve done me a great favour by showing me around these last days – I’d like to do this for you.”

Her relief was evident as she leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Ianto, you’re so wonderful!” She twisted around in her seat, facing him. “It’s an easy enough job. There’ll be a cauldron of broth and a loaf of bread, everyone in the cells gets a bowl and a slice. We don’t have anyone in the tower at the moment so you don’t need to worry about climbing the stairs with the food. Please be careful though, some of the people down there...” she shuddered. “I don’t know which is worse – the ones who call things, and try to grab you, or the ones who say nothing at all, just stare into space.”

“I’ll be fine,” Ianto told her with a faint smile. “A few criminals don’t frighten me.”

It was a lie, of course. He was frightened of what the prisoners would call out and what they would try to do, but it would be a necessary evil if he was going to find Jack. 

 

The dungeons were set back from the main keep, a tall circular tower that extended below the ground. The cells in the tower were served by a single spiral staircase that wound to the very top. They were empty now, used only for prisoners of high status: lords and ladies and knights – anyone the King would prefer not to anger. Below there were three levels of cells, joined by a steep, narrow pathway. Ianto pushed the trolley along it, the nerves growing in his stomach clamouring for attention. The path eventually widened and Ianto found himself in a long thin hallway with thick wooden doors on each side. Each door had a large barred window in the top half and through this Ianto could see a small cramped cell, lit by a tiny window high in the wall. The men and women here were filthy, but there was not the air of dejection that Ianto had imagined. He began to ladle the broth into bowls, sliding it through a small hatch at the base of the door to the prisoners.

Ianto received some thanks and even a few shy smiles, and by the time he was heading down to the next level he was starting to believe that Camria had been exaggerating. He pushed the trolley along the path, feeling the nerves dissipate as he approached a thick wooden door. The guard stood by it straightened as he approached, and began rummaging at his belt for the key.

“Never seen you before,” he commented. “Hope you’re prepared for this – they’re a dangerous lot on this level.”

Ianto smiled. “I think I can handle them.” 

“Be sure you can,” the guard told him, pulling the key from his belt and fitting it into the lock. “The ones up there are in for minor crimes, they’re mostly a decent lot and they’re in for shorter amounts of time. These ones are either awaiting execution or they’re in for life.”

Ianto nodded, and continued through the door into the second level. Immediately he noticed how different the atmosphere was here. The air was stifling, the darkness only lit by torches and braziers. The cells were smaller, with thick iron bars as doors. There were heavily armed guards every few meters along the corridor, who watched the prisoners’ every move. It was here that Ianto learnt exactly what Camria had meant. 

“You’re a pretty one then,” one of the prisoners leered as Ianto slipped a bowl between the bars. Ianto could feel rank breath on his cheek as he rose, and he stumbled back away from the man’s grasp. 

He moved on to the next cell, trying to ignore the catcalls that came from the cell behind. The guards made no attempt to silence the man, but eventually he was quiet. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief, moving further down the corridor. He had almost reached the end, bending down to push a bowl into the final cell when he felt a hand tangle in his hair and he was wrenched upwards. He cried out as he was yanked up against the bars. It was cut short as a hand tightened around his throat, cutting off his air. Ianto flailed ineffectually, beating his hands against the man’s chest. He was hauled closer, a tongue swiping a line up his cheek and a hoarse voice whispering obscenities into his ear. 

There was a shout and Ianto fell backwards onto the cell floor as the guards beat the man back. The man retreated to the corner, muttering curses under his breath as the guards pulled Ianto to his feet. 

“You ok?” one of them asked. “He’s a nutter that one, best not to get too close to him.” 

Ianto nodded, massaging his throat. “I’m fine,” he breathed. 

The guard clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re new, they can tell. Don’t try anything stupid on the next level – they terrify even me. Wouldn’t want to be doing what you are.”

Ianto was no longer sure he wanted to be doing this either. He had seen no sign of Jack and, for all he knew, the Captain could be kept somewhere else entirely. There was only one level left and that housed the most dangerous prisoners – surely Jack couldn’t be regarded one of those?

He dusted himself off and returned to the trolley, finishing off supplying food to the rest of the cells. Then, he strode towards the doors at the end. The guard who had helped him appeared at his shoulder. “I’ll need to accompany you,” he said. “We don’t post guards down there – it’s too close to them.”

“What do you mean?” Ianto asked, “I’d have thought you would guard them more closely?”

The guard shook his head as he unlocked the door. “Not these,” he said. “We’ve three down there at the moment – one of them murdered fifteen people with his bare hands. He’s insane and likely to flip at the slightest thing. The second, we call her the Siren. No one knows her real name. She started off as a whore, if you believe the story, and over the years she’s married eight times and each of those husbands has died – and no one knows how. There’s something unnatural about her.”

Ianto bit his lip. “And the third?”

The guard spat. “That bastard only came in recently. It’s taken years to track him down. He kidnapped the Princess over ten years ago. We caught him with her but he took off before we could arrest him.”

Ianto swallowed, knowing that the man the guard spoke of had to be Jack. He didn’t want to believe Jack was capable of such a crime – there had to be something more to it – but he knew that if the Captain wasn’t in that cell he didn’t know where he would be. He followed the guard down the corridor to the cells. Here the guard stopped, using the torch he carried to light a brazier before handing it to Ianto. 

“You want the three cells to your right,” the guard said, leaning against the wall. “If you need help just shout – loudly, sound doesn’t travel well through these doors.”

There was no light down here, and the doors were thick wooden doors, heavily barred on the outside. Ianto moved to the first, unbarring the door, taking the key off the hook beside it before turning back to pour a bowl of broth. Then, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. 

He jumped back as a man exploded out of the corner, straining against his chains. Ianto could make out prominent muscles and lips pulled back into a snarl as the man fought to reach him. He took a step back, placing the bowl at his feet and nudging it towards the man. It went ignored, the man fixated on Ianto even as he backed up towards the door. Once he reached the corridor he slammed the door behind him, locking it and replacing the bar. Leaning heavily against the door as he tried to get his breathing and heartbeat under control he heard a low chuckling behind him. He turned to the guard.

“Didn’t believe me when I said he was mad, did you?” he said. “Don’t worry, you get used to him in time.”

Ianto chose not to answer, instead making his way towards the next cell, again preparing a bowl before opening the door. As he stepped inside, chains clanked and he found himself face to face with a beautiful woman. She was tall and slender, with wild dark hair and large blue eyes. She crossed the cell towards him.

“Please sir,” she began, her voice shaking. “Can you help me? I’ve done nothing wrong and they keep me locked up here. Please release me?”

Everything the guard had said about the second prisoner left Ianto’s mind. All that remained was the woman before him and the terror on her face. Surely an innocent beauty would never harm anyone. There was no reason for her to be locked up here – none at all – and Ianto knew he could never leave her here. He’d suffered cruelties and been imprisoned without a cause before and he hated to think of the woman suffering the same. 

He took a step forward, placing the bowl on the floor and reaching out to her. He could rescue her, take her away and make sure she was safe. Unbidden, the image of the woman rose in his mind. She lay on silken sheets, naked and beckoning him towards her. He took another step closer, his fingers hovering just inches from her cheek. 

Then, unbidden, another image came to mind: A man lounging in the doorway, watching him with a fond expression, clad in slacks and a white t-shirt, braces dangling at his side. 

Ianto felt rather like he was standing in a corridor between two doors. One led to the woman and the other to the man. The woman was still beckoning and calling his name in a silky voice. A voice that spoke of desire and everything he could ever dream of. He turned towards her, unable to withstand her call. 

“Ianto,” the man’s image said, “Don’t leave me. Please”

The four words were filled with so much pain that Ianto stopped, turning to see the man, one hand outstretched towards him. His expression was desperate, but Ianto couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was so much emotion in the man’s gaze: desperation, yes, and desire; but also something that said, ‘you’re everything’, which Ianto knew wouldn’t go away whatever he chose. He knew, deep in his gut, that choosing the man would lead to pain and terror, but the look in his eyes was almost enough to make him forget about them.

He glanced back at the woman, then to the man. They were both begging him to make a choice: a life of pain and terror with the man or everything he had ever wanted with the woman. 

He made his choice.


	18. Chapter 18

Ianto stepped across the corridor, into waiting arms. He felt them close around him and soft lips press a kiss to his brow. 

“Ianto,” the voice breathed, and he leant further into the embrace breathing in a scent that was oh so familiar. 

“Jack,” he murmured, lifting his gaze to meet the man’s eyes. 

The mental fog cleared and Ianto was standing in the cell once more. Jack was nowhere to be seen and the woman stood before him, all trace of desire and gentleness gone. Her expression was dark, wild and Ianto took a step away from it.

He retreated to the corridor and closed the door behind him. He glanced round to where the guard stood, leaning against the wall and staring into space, and wondered if he should say something. In the end he decided against it; he wasn’t sure if it was a common occurrence or if it was something so rare that he would be locked up for it. He suspected the latter. At least, he suspected that she had used similar powers before but had never been unsuccessful. Claiming that he had bested her would not lead to anything good, of that he was sure. 

Finally he turned to the last cell, picking up a bowl of broth before moving to unlock it. His fingers trembled as they landed on the handle. He couldn’t bear to imagine what he might find behind the door, Jack could be in a terrible state or he might not even be there at all. Ianto didn’t know which he would prefer. 

Her pushed the door open and stepped inside. When his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light it took all Ianto’s strength not to run over to the prone form in the corner. Jack was slumped against a corner – unconscious or asleep, Ianto couldn’t tell which – his arms twisted painfully in his chains. Ianto backed out of the room, turning to the guard for help.

“This man is hurt, we should help him.”

The guard turned to look at him with a disbelieving expression. “Help him?” he snorted, “You can if you like, I’m not making that bastard any comfier.”

Ianto swallowed his rage. “I’m sure the King would want him to suffer for what he has done, not die prematurely,” he argued, striding forward and taking the torch from its bracket. 

“Like I said,” the guard short Ianto a glance, “Help him if you like. Just close the door behind you so he doesn’t get out – knock loudly when you want to be let out.”

Ianto was disgusted by the guard’s refusal to help. Surely he must have seen how badly injured Jack was? How could he not care? He picked up the torch and bowl and returned to Jack’s cell, slid the torch into it’s bracket and pulled the door closed. Then, he turned to Jack.   
In the light, he could see what a mess Jack really was. His face was covered in bruises; his lip was split open; one of his arms was broken, the bone protruding from skin, unable to heal because of the cruel angle it was twisted to. His other arm lay across his lap, the hand broken and bloody. There was dried food around Jack’s mouth and Ianto realised that without the use of his hands Jack would have been forced to eat like an animal. He swallowed, blinking back tears as he crept towards Jack, kneeling beside him and placing the bowl on the ground. The guard’s reluctance to help was a blessing in disguise, really, he hadn’t prevented Ianto from helping and had given him time alone with Jack.

Then, he reached out, placing his hand on Jack’s shoulder and giving it a gentle shake.

“Wake up,” he murmured. “Jack, please.”

Jack came to with a start, jolting upright and gazing around in search of a threat. His eyes softened when they landed on Ianto, and the tension went out of him. His face contorted in pain and he let out a low moan. Instantly Ianto moved to his side, pressing a kiss to his brow and gently manoeuvring him to lie against him.

“It’s ok, Jack,” he murmured. “I’m going to get you out of here. I promise.”

“Ianto..?” Jack rasped, blinking rapidly. “What are you doing here?” He shook his head. “This is a dream, isn’t it?”

Ianto leant in close, pressing a kiss to Jack’s lips. “I’m here for you, I got work as a servant so I could help you.” He leant forward and picked up the bowl of broth, bringing a spoonful up to Jack’s lips. 

Jack opened his mouth, swallowing the food before glancing at Ianto. “You shouldn’t be here,” he said, his voice a little stronger than it had been initially. “If they find out you’re here for me...”

“They won’t. I’ve been careful,” Ianto held out another spoonful. “I know what I’m doing, Jack. I know how to avoid drawing attention to myself. Do you know what you’re here for?”

Jack nodded. “I’ve been accused of kidnapping the Princess – but I don’t remember doing it. I don’t remember even being here. It must have happened in my missing years, but if it did... for all I know I might have kidnapped her.”

Ianto shook his head. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re innocent until proven guilty. And I’m going to get you out of here whatever the case. You’re a good man, Jack Harkness, and I won’t let you suffer like this.”

Jack smiled, shaking his head. “You have far too much faith in me, Ianto.” 

Ianto flushed, returning his attention to feeding Jack. “You used to argue when I said the same about you.” 

Jack let out a breathy chuckle. “I know, but you have to admit: you’ve proven me right by coming here.” He smiled, turning his head to capture Ianto’s lips in a kiss. “You couldn’t have done this if you were anything other than my brave, intelligent Ianto.” He took another mouthful of stew. 

“I missed you,” Jack murmured, “I dreamt about you coming to rescue me – I never imagined that when you woke you really would be there.” He smiled. “You really are here, aren’t you? I’m not still dreaming?”

“No, Jack. I’m here.” Ianto reassured him. “You just need to hang on a little longer and we’ll be out of here. I promise.” He picked up the empty bowl and pressed a final kiss to Jack’s forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Jack nodded. “Be careful,” he murmured. “Please, Ianto. Don’t do anything rash.”

Ianto shook his head and finally turned away to knock on the door. He didn’t dare turn back for one last look at Jack, knowing that it would be harder to retain the mask he would have to wear for the guard if he did. It seemed an age before the lock clicked and the door opened and he could step out of the cell. Leaving Jack without a second glance was one of the hardest things he had ever done but he did it, following the guard along the corridor in silence. 

The hustle and bustle of the kitchens startled Ianto out of his reflections. No one paid him any attention as he hurried to the sinks to wash the serving bowl and spoon. He was glad of it; he didn’t think he would be able to smile and pretend that all was well. It wasn’t – Jack was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Is everything alright, Ianto?” Camria asked, appearing at his elbow. She placed a hand on his arm and began to steer him towards the doors, not giving him time to reply as she continued to talk. “You look distressed – although I suppose that’s not a surprise considering. The cells can be awful when you see them for the first time.”

“They are,” Ianto murmured, thinking of Jack in his cold, bare cell. Tormented and humiliated by the guards at their every whim.

“Never mind,” Camria said, “I’ve been sent to the market to buy a few supplies and Carrington insists we go in pairs, so I’ve decided you’re to come with me.” She passed him a large wicker basket and led the way towards the doors. Ianto followed, not knowing how to get out of it – Camria could be quite forceful when she chose to be – and also glad of the chance to escape the chaos of the kitchen.

The pair made their way out of the grounds and through the gate onto the busy main street. She slipped her arm through his and tugged him down the street. “Come on,” she declared. “They aren’t expecting us back until late so if we’re quick we can look at some of the more interesting stalls on our way back.”

Ianto tried not to groan aloud as he realised that even at the other end of the universe women weren’t all that different – they still loved shopping. He didn’t hate shopping but he preferred to go alone – certainly not with any of the women in his life who seemed determined to get him into the latest horrendous fashion – and he didn’t want a repeat of the one shopping trip he had taken with Jack. The Captain had insisted on buying him some new suits to replace the ones ruined by Torchwood, and had taken him out to some of Cardiff’s best shops. Ianto had tried one suit on, asked Jack’s opinion, and gotten a response that had brought a blush to his cheeks and made the elderly couple who ran the shop gasp out loud, barely giving him time to change before dragging him home for the rest of the day.

No, shopping with others never went well, and Ianto didn’t think that would change any time soon.

The market was busy, full of traders hawking their wares and shoppers haggling with the prices. For a moment Ianto, was sent back to the slave markets, assaulted by memories of standing in the centre of a square, leered at by strangers, knowing what they would do to you if they could. His breath quickened, his heart hammered in his chest and he felt Camria squeeze his hand gently.

“Are you alright, Ianto?”

He nodded, taking a deep breath. There were no signs of slaves here, and his memories of such places weren’t wholly bad. The slave market was where Jack had found him, after all, and where his recovery had begun. He had thought Jack was the same as the others, then, taken by him and determined to pay whatever it took. The latter, he supposed, was indeed true. Jack would have paid anything – and for that Ianto was prepared to go to the very ends of the earth for Jack. He forced himself to take a deep breath and looked over at Camria, smiling. 

“I’m fine,” he told her. “Really, I’m fine.” He smiled. “I’m not used to crowds like this.” He told her. “I grew up in the country, remember?”

Camria chuckled. “Yes, I do. This must be very strange for you?”

The streets were getting busier as they moved towards the market. Ianto stepped closer to Camria and linked his arm through hers. He didn’t want to get split up – he knew there was a reason why Carrington insisted they go to the market in pairs, and he didn’t want to be lost in a place where the laws were foreign to him. 

He felt Camria squeeze his arm and looked askance at her. “I’m fine,” he said in response to her confused expression. “I don’t want you to get lost.”

“In my own city?” she scoffed. “I was born in this place, I think you’re the one afraid of getting lost.”

The crowds seemed to be getting thicker as they neared the centre of the marketplace. Camria slowed and glanced at Ianto.

“Can you see what’s going on?” she asked, standing on her tiptoes and craning to see over the heads of the people in front. 

Ianto looked, lifting a hand to shield his gaze from the sunlight. Straight ahead was a dais and atop it was a gibbet. Two men were stood there, nooses looped around their necks. He stood down and stepped back.

“It’s an execution,” he told her.

“Oh,” Camria said, dropping back onto her heels. “I hadn’t heard of any today. Can you tell what it’s for? There should be a sign around their necks.”

Ianto craned his neck again then shook his head. “I don’t know what it is, a sort of diamond I think...” He winced as some of the catcalls and jeers carried back to him from the people gathered around the stage and Ianto knew exactly what the men were to be killed for. He didn’t need Camria’s whisper to know that these men were guilty of nothing more than loving each other. He dropped down onto his heels and turned his back. 

He blinked back tears, worry rising in his gut. He had imagined many ways of getting Jack back and envisaged the Captain’s reaction. He suspected Jack didn’t know about the laws on homosexuality here and his greeting would be enthusiastic not knowing that it was likely to get them killed. He swallowed. He would just have to push Jack away and hope he got chance to tell him.

He flinched as a hand landed on his arm, jerking away. “Ianto?” Camria’s voice held a hint of fear behind the concern. “Are you alright?”

He nodded, forcing a smile. “I’m fine. I just... I...”

She shook her head. “Not here,” she said. “It’s a stupid law, anyway. We can get to market another way, come on.”

She took his arm and forcefully led him back the way they’d come. The noise of the crowd slowly died away and with it did some of Ianto’s anxiety. He still had no idea how he was going to get Jack out of the dungeons but he knew that even if he did he would have to be very careful to avoid being thrown straight back in them.


	19. Chapter 19

“Here, you look like you could use this.” Camria placed two tankards on the table and pushed one across to Ianto. He glanced at the pale brown liquid inside before taking a sip. To his surprise, it tasted very similar to some of the strongest ales he had tried. He took a larger gulp.

“Thanks,” he said as Camria took the seat opposite him. They had finished their shopping quickly, the carefree air that had surrounded them on the way to market gone. “I’m fine, though, really.” 

Camria held the cup in her hands. “You did know, didn’t you, about the laws here?”

Ianto swallowed then shook his head. “I guess I forgot. Things are different in the country. As long as we’re hurting no one and work for the common good, then people ignore such minor transgressions.” He sent a prayer to whatever God might be listening that she would believe him.

“It isn’t that different,” she muttered, then in a slightly louder voice added, “It’s a big thing to forget.”

He flushed. “I don’t see why it matters.”

Camria chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “The way you reacted back there said otherwise – you were terrified. And not to mention the fact you’ve not paid any attention to any of the girls around here. Except me, but of course I’m not interested in that type of attention from you. Don’t worry, though, this inn attracts a certain kind of clientele...”

“Then...” Ianto paused. “You too?”

She smiled, then shook her head. “Not me. My brother was though. He was executed three years ago for that very crime. He and his lover were reported to one of the guards – apparently my brother had refused his advances and he was after some revenge..” She smiled sadly, “He’d have liked you, you know, but I’m guessing you’re taken?”

Ianto frowned. “How do you know?”

Camria smiled and discretely jerked her head to one side. “You’ve not noticed all the attention you’re getting. Only someone with no interest in it wouldn’t.”

Ianto glanced to the side and, sure enough, was greeted by the sight of a young man staring at him. The man smiled and winked before turning aside to talk to his friends. Ianto felt a thrill go through him that was a curious mixture of surprise, pleasure and sadness. Sadness because the bright smile and wink were so similar to Jack’s trademarks, and there were few things he wouldn’t have given to have Jack sat here, flirting with him like he once had done. That was a long time ago, though; Jack still flirted, but he had toned it down considerably since Ianto’s return. It was as if he didn’t want to frighten him away. He startled as Camria’s voice broke through his thoughts: he had forgotten he wasn’t alone.

“He must be something special?” she was asking.

“He is,” Ianto replied. “He’s a good man. He saved me from a terrible place and hasn’t given up on me since, even though many would have. He’s kind and loving, fun and,” he smiled as he brought Jack to mind, “absolutely gorgeous.”

Camria smiled. “Good in bed too?”

Ianto returned her smile, as he considered how to answer that question. Memories carnal and intimate at once flooded his mind: rough, quick fucks against the wall, in the back of the SUV, over Jack’s desk, Jack’s mouth around his cock, Jack making love to him. To his surprise, Ianto felt the blood rushing to his cock and he shifted to try and find a more comfortable position even as he tried to will away his arousal. 

“Oh, yeah,” he muttered, half to himself. 

“Where is he? I wouldn’t let you wander off alone if you were my lover.” Camria giggled, “Just look at the attention you’re getting.”

Ianto flinched as the memories of Jack in the cell came flooding back. His arousal faded and his breath caught in his throat. Camria hurried around the table and crouched down, catching hold of his hand and squeezing. 

“Ianto, Ianto – are you ok? You really need to breathe.”

Ianto let out a long shuddering breath, and glanced at her. “I’m fine,” he said. He was about to continue when a shadow fell over the table. He looked up, his heart hammering in his chest as he dreaded discovery – that someone had been listening in and had come to arrest him. 

“How are you, Ianto?” the newcomer said with a smile, pulling a chair over and taking a seat. 

“Doctor,” Ianto breathed. “You gave me a fright. What are you doing here?”

“It’s a nice little inn, isn’t it?” the Doctor said. “One of the most accepting places I came across. I never expected to see you here, though.”

Camria cleared her throat, rising to her feet. “Ianto, who is this?”

There was a note of mistrust in her voice, one that Ianto realised, was aimed at this newcomer in one of her havens.

Ianto blushed. “I’m sorry, Camria, I’m being rude. This is the Doctor. He’s a very good friend of mine. Doctor, this is Camria – she’s been wonderful these last few weeks.”

“Fantastic,” the Doctor enthused, leaning forward to shake Camria’s hand. He sank back into his chair, turning to Ianto. “Have you found him yet?” he asked Ianto. 

Ianto nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve found him. They’re keeping him in the cells. I don’t know how I’m going to get him out of there. It’s... It’s awful, Doctor. They’re treating him like an animal and...”

He fell silent, turning to see Camria watching them carefully. “Camria, please...”

She leant across the table, laying her hand on his and gave it a quick squeeze. “I won’t say a word,” she promised, before dropping her voice to a whisper “I presume we’re talking about... him.”

Ianto nodded, “Yes, about Jack. My... my lover.” He swallowed, “They’re keeping him on the third level for kidnapping the Princess. Something I am certain he didn’t do. Jack would never harm an innocent child.”

Camria frowned, “That happened so long ago,” she said, “The girl was only five and she slipped away from her guards and disappeared. The man you’re talking about. Apparently, he was the one who was found with the Princess. He evaded capture then, but he’s going nowhere this time. Unless...”

“Unless what?” the Doctor asked when she fell silent.

“Unless they believed him dead - but that would mean one of us getting in there, convincing him to play dead and got him out without anyone working out what we were doing... It would be nearly impossible.”

“Weeeeell,” the Doctor began, shooting a quick glance at Ianto. “It wouldn’t be that difficult in Jack’s case.”

“No.” Ianto shook his head, “We are not killing him, Doctor. I don’t care that he would come back – we are not doing it. There’s always a better way.” He hadn’t realised that his voice had increased in pitch and volume until the Doctor shushed him, indicating that they were gaining several looks from the inn’s other patrons. Ianto sunk lower into his chair, glaring at the Doctor and continuing in a hiss. “It’s not happening, so you had better think of something else.”

“And we will, Ianto,” the Doctor promised, “But we need to at least consider it – there might be no other way. Do you want me to come back with you?”

Ianto shook his head. “I can do this, Doctor. I need to do this.”

“Ok,” the Doctor said. “When can you next meet me here?”

“In three days,” Camria answered for Ianto. “We have an afternoon off.” 

The Doctor nodded. “Then meet me here, we’ll discuss what to do from there. See if you can make any advance on getting to Jack but be careful. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to you because of this.”

He pushed back his chair and headed back through the inn, weaving amongst the patrons before vanishing through a doorway. Ianto watched him go before draining the last of his ale. “We should go back, too.” He rose to his feet and when Camria followed he caught her arm. “You really don’t have to get mixed up in this,” he said. “It’ll be dangerous and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Camria shrugged. “I won’t pretend I’m not scared, but I’m involved now. I have to help – I can’t not. I can look after myself though. I’ll see you and your Jack reunited I promise.” She smiled. “And I won’t tell anyone – I swear. I know what he’s been accused of but I can’t believe you’d love anyone who wasn’t a decent person.” 

“Thank you,” Ianto replied with some relief. He hadn’t been sure what to expect of Camria. He had liked and trusted her but he had been unsure whether or not she would be willing to help him – or even keep his secrets. Yet she had proven herself a true friend. He picked up the basket of food and held out his arm for her to take, and together they left the inn.

*

Ianto barely had time to dwell on the fledging plan for the rest of the day. They had arrived back to find the kitchens in an uproar. Carrington explained that the Princess and the Queen would be returning from visiting friends ahead of schedule. There was much to be done before they returned and Ianto was kept busy, running to and from the kitchens, scrubbing the floors in the entrance halls and helping to clean the bedrooms of the returning royals. Even when Ianto had thought his duties were over he was not given time to rest. No sooner had he sunk into his chair when Carrington strode in and asked him to wait table. Ianto had seen no way to refuse and had quickly changed into his uniform and hurried up to the dining hall. Now, stood to the side of the room, trying his best to remain unobtrusive, Ianto found himself in a perfect position to learn more of the family and whether he would be able to plead for mercy if the plan failed. 

It seemed strange to see the King laughing and joking with his family and friends. It was hard to imagine that this man, who treated his wife with love and bent to his daughter’s every whim, could also treat Jack with such cruelty. But then, Ianto could understand for he knew he would wish pain on anyone who hurt Jack and the King believed Jack had hurt his daughter. 

The Princess was indeed beautiful and had a light airy laugh that made her sound rather shallow but Ianto could see the steel in her eyes and knew that this was a side of her few got to see. He wondered what she would think of Jack’s predicament, and if he could get a definitive answer from her on whether Jack was her kidnapper. However, he doubted her father would allow her to be anywhere near Jack. Besides, he doubted that she would be distracted from the young man who sat beside her. The tall, handsome man was as entranced by her as she was him. 

And judging from the smug looks the King and Queen kept exchanging with the two others at the table – a man and woman who could only be the parents of the young man – the entire situation was much to their liking. He rather suspected that the King considered the young man a fine match for his daughter and a suitable consort. In fact, Ianto suspected the match had been made at birth and that someone – knowing a great deal about young people – had brought them together in such a way that would make them believe that their love was all their idea. 

“We’ll be having a wedding soon,” grumbled Carrington as Ianto swept into the kitchen, arms laden with trays. He didn’t sound overjoyed by the idea; a wedding would mean a huge feast and a higher workload for the staff, and Carrington would have to oversee the preparations. Before Ianto could return to the dining hall Carrington pulled him aside.

“Ianto, could you make a pot of coffee for the table? I’m sure it would go down magnificently. You certainly make the best of all of us down here.”

Ianto nodded and was left wondering if there would be any world – and any variation of coffee – that people wouldn’t beg him to make. He quickly brewed a pot and carried it up to the dining room serving it out to the King, his family and their guests. It was met with the usual reaction. The Princess betrothed even turned to goggle at him.

“You made this?” he asked, grinning as Ianto nodded, “You do know that you would have made this betrothal a surety if it were not already?” He took another sip, turning back to the King. “Good Gods, this man deserves a bonus!”

Ianto ducked his head to hide his smile as he wondered if he could ask for Jack’s freedom in exchange for more coffee. After all, Jack had often commented he would do anything for a cup. 

Somehow, he doubted it would be that simple.

*

As Carrington had promised, Ianto was allowed the next morning to himself. Few of the other staff did, however, and Ianto found himself with little to do. He soon found himself wandering the servant's gardens. The Palace grounds were large and beautiful, surrounded by a high wall that blocked out the sights of the city. The royal family had their own private gardens but there was a small space given to the Palace staff in which they could relax and plant their own vegetables. It wasn't as beautiful as the rest of the gardens but it was clear that a lot of love and care had gone into making it peaceful. 

Ianto could not share the peace, however; he kept sending sidelong glances towards the cells, knowing that while he was allowed to experience the sunlight and gentle breeze Jack was locked up in darkness and squalor, unsure if he would ever see the sun again. It was enough to make Jack feel slightly guilty about his own freedom and his slowness to act. There was nothing else he could do, however. If he were to request the feeding duty again it would look suspicious. No one enjoyed that duty, and Ianto could understand why, so he could not offer himself up for it until sufficient time had passed.

Still, it didn't stop him wanting to throw caution to the wind, rush into the cells and free Jack. It was only the knowledge that he would be securing his own death as well as Jack's that stopped him from doing just that. He had spent years wanting to die but lacking the opportunity and courage to do anything about it. Now, Ianto knew he very much wanted to live. He didn't know exactly when that change had come about but he knew Jack had a great deal to do with it. Jack had given him back his life and Ianto would never do anything that would jeopardise that gift. 

The grass disappeared from under Ianto's feet and he realised that he had wandered to the edge of the gardens to the point where it opened onto the livery courtyard. The stables were bustling with activity, most of it centred around one large black stallion that reared and bucked as the handlers tried to back it into the stables. Its cries were piercing and frantic as it struggled for it's freedom, but the three men holding onto its reins were strong enough to contain it. As Ianto paused to watch, wondering what had spooked the horse - for he could see no obvious cause - he caught sight of movement beneath the archway leading from the palace. He glanced aside to see the Princess emerging, surrounded by her maids of honour. She faltered as she saw the horse before she strode forward purposefully, her maids scurrying behind her.

Ianto was about to turn away and head back to the kitchens, suspecting that the Princess would not want a servant watching her, when a startled cry from one of the men pulled his attention back to the stables. The horse had stepped back suddenly, placing it's large hoof on one of the handler's feet. Naturally, the man had cried out, jumping back and releasing his grasp on the reins. The horse, sensing the change reared once more and broke free of the men charging across the courtyard and veering straight towards the Princess. 

Startled by the sight of the large stallion cantering towards her the Princess froze. Her ladies in waiting scattered aside and Ianto knew that there would be no time for anyone else to reach either her or the horse. Thinking only of the damage the stallion could do to her petite frame and not to himself, Ianto leapt forward and collided with the Princess, shoving her aside. 

There was no time to move away before the horse slammed into him. Ianto was knocked to the ground, hooves beating down on his back as the horse trampled him. He could hear screams – his own and the ladies’ – and shouted orders. He closed his eyes as new pain spread through his body and tried to curl in on himself. Then soft hands touched his neck and a feminine voice spoke close to his ear. Ianto tried to answer but his words came out as a slur. Then more hands landed on his shoulders, brushing over his injured body. Ianto screamed as oblivion rose to meet him.


	20. Chapter 20

Ianto woke in a bed he didn’t recognise. It was far too comfortable to be one of the beds in the servants’ quarters. It was not his bed either – the emptiness alone proved that. He opened his eyes and stared up at the canopy over the bed. That was strange. 

He tried to push himself up onto his elbows but the movement sent a jolt of pain through him and he cried out, sinking back into the sheets and groaning. His ribs protested the movement, and when he glanced down he saw that they were tightly bandaged. He was also naked but for his underwear. He felt a thrill of panic as he remembered the Doctor’s warning not to let them see him naked. Did they now know he was alien? Was he in serious trouble? 

Somehow he doubted it. If he were in any danger he would not have been put in a room like this. 

From what little Ianto could see of the room from his prone position, it was one of the guest rooms. It was not as opulently decorated as the rest of the palace but the furnishings were still rich and comfortable. Ianto suspected that it was one of the rooms that would be given to less important guests to the palace, but still the honour was not lost on him.

The door clicked open. Turning towards it Ianto saw Camria backing into the room with a tray in her arms. She glanced over her shoulder at him and grinned.

“It’s good to see you awake,” she said, as she approached the bed and set the tray down on the bedside cabinet. It contained, Ianto saw, a pot of cream and a roll of fresh bandages as well as a bowl of soup and a pot of tea. He pressed a hand into the mattress and used it to push himself up. With Camria’s help he managed to adjust the pillows and sank back against them.

“Thanks,” he breathed as his ribs and shoulder continued to throb. He had barely held back a cry of agony as he moved. He reached up to run a hand over his chest, seeking out the injuries. It was an action he regretted as his hand passed over his bruises, making him dizzy with the pain. 

“Leave it alone,” Camria scolded. She reached out and grabbed his hands, placing them in his lap. “I don’t want you to do anything to prolong your recovery.” She smiled, pulling the covers down to his waist and bending to check his bandages. “You were very lucky, you know, you’ve only broken your collar bone and a few ribs. They’re saying that if it weren’t for you the Princess would have certainly died. You’re a hero, Ianto.”

“Is that why I’m in here?” he asked, watching as she dabbed some of the cream on his wounds. 

“Yes, the Princess insisted on it. She didn’t care that you were an alien or a servant – she insisted on you being brought up here and treated with every care. His Lordship – her betrothed, that is - agreed. The King too. You’re to be given a few days off to recuperate and the King wishes to see you when you are well enough, to bestow a reward on you. Money or land, we suspect.”

Ianto blinked. “All that for saving the Princess?”

Camria nodded. “The King has always doted on her. I wasn’t here when she was born, of course, but Carrington was and he says that the Queen had a difficult pregnancy. The Queen and Princess nearly died. The surgeon told them that any future pregnancies would result in tragedy. It’s made him even more protective of his only daughter. Not to mention the line of succession is a little complicated after the Princess. If she were to die the realm would dissolve into civil war.”

“Ah,” Ianto smiled. “I see. And when will the King want to see me?”

Camria shrugged. “I don’t know. He said it would be when you were well but you never know with Kings. They have their own agenda. He might order you down there today or make you wait a week.”

“I hope it’s sooner rather than later,” Ianto replied, already thinking about the reward he would supposedly receive. He had no desire for money or land – he had no need of them here. There was nothing material that he wanted from the King, but he was unsure how that would be taken. He felt no need for a reward – he was only doing what anyone would have done after all - but there was something he wanted.

Jack’s freedom. And he wouldn’t miss the chance to get it.

He doubted the King would willingly release the man who had hurt his daughter, but Ianto couldn’t let the opportunity pass him by. At the very least he wanted to be allowed to see Jack, and grant him a fair trial. In his gut he knew Jack had no part in the kidnapping but there was no one to confirm that – not if Jack himself did not remember the event. But Ianto was sure there was someone out there who knew what had really happened and only the spectacle of a trial would bring them forward. He only hoped that it would work. If it didn’t he would no longer be tolerated in the palace and all hope of rescuing Jack would lie with the Doctor. Ianto would have failed and that was something he didn’t wish to contemplate. 

Camria leant away, having rebound his ribs, and glanced at him speculatively. “I know what you’re thinking,” she said. “You want to use your reward to get his freedom.”

Ianto nodded. “Do you think it’ll work?”

Camria hesitated. “I honestly don’t know. It might work, but if it didn’t you’d end up in a cell yourself. It’s certainly better than your other plan, though. But what did you mean by saying you weren’t going to kill him, and that he would come back?” Camria frowned, pausing in the application of cream to Ianto’s chest. “Is it something to do with you both being alien?”

Ianto bit his lip, wondering how he was going to explain that. It wasn’t likely that Camria would understand – even he didn’t entirely understand Jack’s immortality. “It’s nothing to do with us being alien,” he admitted. “Jack is immortal. He dies but he doesn’t stay that way. I can’t explain it better than that – I don’t know myself.”

Camria nodded. “I didn’t believe you really meant you would kill him. It would make things much easier though.”

Ianto shook his head. “I don’t care. I know that Jack hates dying and I want to prevent it if I can. That’s why I’m going to ask the King for his freedom.”

“Alright. I’m sorry.” Camria said, “But if it fails you won’t get a second chance. You won’t be wanted anywhere near the city.”

“I know,” Ianto admitted, “But I have to try. If I do fail though, promise me you’ll find the Doctor. He’ll be the only one who can help Jack then – even if it’s too late for me.”

He hadn’t ignored the possibility that he would be seen as a conspirator to the kidnap if he asked for Jack’s freedom. Such a request might be considered enough reason for having him killed on the spot. 

Camria shook her head. “Ianto, you’re going to be fine.” She paused. “I’d like to meet the person who has all of your love and loyalty. I’d like to make sure he deserves it – and that he returns it.”

Ianto looked down at his clasped hands and swallowed. “He’s saved me again and again - I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. He’s done more than enough to deserve my love.”

“He must be very special then,” Camria remarked, bending down to squeeze Ianto’s hands. “And we’ll get you out of this mess – both of you.” 

She straightened up and passed him the tray containing the cooling soup and tea. “I have to get back to the kitchens now. You eat that and then get some rest. I’ll be back later with some more food.”

As she swept out of the room, Ianto turned his thoughts back to the imminent audience with the King and just how he would convince him to let Jack go free.

*

It was the next day before Ianto received the summons to an audience with the King. His body still ached, but with Camria’s help he was able to bathe and dress in a footman’s uniform. Standing in front of the mirror, he allowed her to fasten his arm into a sling; despite his protests, she had insisted that showing evidence of his injuries might work in his favour.

She tucked the end of the sling around his arm and stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “There,” she said. “You’re all ready now. Good luck.”

He grimaced, looking over his reflection in the glass. “I think I’ll need it. I’ve never had to beg for anyone’s freedom before. I don’t know what to say.”

“Just be yourself.” Camria advised, “And you’ll be fine.” She brushed dust from his shoulders and then placing a hand on his elbow propelled him towards the door. “Now go on, you don’t want to be late. I’ll see you and Jack later.”

Ianto nodded and made his way out of the door. As much as he felt Camria’s faith in him was misplaced he couldn’t help but be heartened by it. After all, Jack was reliant on him and if Ianto could get him out without having to kill him then he would do whatever it took.   
He came to a halt outside the double doors leading to the audience chamber. He swallowed, closing his eyes and counting to ten before raising a hand and rapping on the hard wood. 

“Enter,” a voice called from within. Ianto let out his breath in one long rush and pushed open the door, stepping through into the audience chamber. It was a long, narrow room with high arched ceilings and windows stretching the full length of the walls. Beams were decorated in what looked like gold leaf and there were paintings on the walls depicting beautiful men and women and battle scenes. It was an ostentatious display of wealth, designed to intimidate the visitors, but Ianto had seen greater riches in his life. He strode down the room to where three thrones stood on a small dais. Two were occupied by the King and Princess, while the Princess’ betrothed stood behind her chair. Ianto sank to his knees before them.

“You summoned me here, your Highness.”

“Ah yes, Jones, please stand,” The King said and when Ianto raised his gaze he found that the man was smiling at him. He clambered to his feet, one hand pressed against his ribs as they protested the movement.

“Were you seriously injured, Mister Jones?” the Princess said, her forehead crinkled in concern. There was a bruise on her forehead, Ianto saw, and a splint around her wrist.

“I am fine now, your Highness.” Ianto replied, “I am sorry to see that you were injured in your fall.” 

“Oh, nonsense,” the Princess scoffed. “I am quite fine, I assure you of that. I was not the one trampled by the largest stallion in the stables.” She turned to glare at her betrothed. “You really must tame that beast before it does any more harm.” She turned back to Ianto. “Well, what of your injuries?”

“Mostly bruises, your Highness, but I’ve broken a few ribs and my collarbone too,” he explained. “It really is nothing.”

“To you, maybe,” the King cut in, “But I have been informed that the horse would have killed my daughter. Your actions saved her life and for that I am eternally grateful.” 

Ianto blushed; he hated being thanked for saving lives. Surely anyone would have pushed the Princess out of the way? He could never have stood there and let her be trampled when he could have done something about it. “Your Highness, truly, it was nothing. I only did what anyone would have done.”

“No,” the King strode forward and placed a hand on Ianto’s shoulder. “You put your own life at risk to save my daughters. From the reports I know you didn’t have time to think about what you were doing – there aren’t many who are brave enough to do that. You should be honoured, Mister Jones. And you will be: tomorrow night I am hosting a feast to celebrate my daughter’s betrothal and I wish you to be there as a guest of honour.”

“I would be most honoured,” Ianto said, bowing low again. 

The King was not finished yet, though. “In addition, I will bestow on you something you desire. Just ask and it shall be yours.”  
“Sire,” Ianto began, then hesitated. He swallowed and glanced towards the ground. “I know you expect me to ask for land or riches but I have no need of any of that. There is only one thing I desire. There is a man imprisoned in the lowest level cells. His name is Jack and he was imprisoned for abducting the Princess. He is a close friend of mine and I am certain of his innocence. I beg of you, release him – and if you cannot grant him freedom then please... allow him a trial.”

He chanced a glance up. The King’s gaze was stony, just as he had expected. He dropped his gaze again bracing himself for the refusal he knew would come.


	21. Chapter 21

The audience hall was silent. Ianto didn’t dare glance up in case he didn’t like the expressions he found on the king’s faces. He was so certain that his request would be refused, so certain that any moment now he would be seized and thrown into a cell beside Jack’s that he couldn’t bear to do anything else but hope. 

“You dare ask that of me?” the King hissed, “That man kidnapped my daughter – he will rot in those cells for the rest of his miserable life.”

Ianto felt sure he would have continued but to his great surprise, the Princess interrupted her Father. “You never told me that,” she said. “I’d have thought they would all be far away by now.”

“He was, but I hired some men to track him down. Do not worry about him, darling. He is locked away. He will not harm you.” He smiled, “he should have known from the moment we found him with you that he would pay for harming you.”

Ianto chanced a glance at the Princess who was staring at her father with horror. “Father... I need to see this man immediately. Please. I think you’ve made a terrible mistake.”

“The only mistake I’ve made is not finding him sooner. Now, darling, you don’t want to see him. I won’t have him anywhere near you.” The king’s voice was resolute and Ianto’s heart sank. The Princess’s words had stirred up a flare of hope but the King’s had just as easily destroyed it. 

“Father, you can’t know that he’s guilty. He may just as well be innocent – let me see him, let me judge his innocence for myself. If he is guilty then lock him up, but if not – let him go free. You don’t want to condemn an innocent man, do you?” The Princess’ plea was impassioned, and she reached over the arm of her throne to clutch at her father’s hand. “Please, Father. I can’t see an innocent man punished because of me.”

The King hesitated, Ianto dared to glance up not even daring to breathe. Finally, he nodded. “Very well,” he gestured to one of the guards, “have the man in question brought up. My daughter wishes to judge him for herself.”

The guard nodded, bowed sharply and strode out of the room. The king’s attention snapped back to Ianto. “I hope you realise that if he is guilty then you will have landed yourself in serious trouble.”

“I know,” Ianto admitted, “but if Jack did this then I have severely misjudged him.” He hoped that his instincts were right and that Jack was innocent. He knew that Jack would never hurt any innocent – much less a child – without having a very good reason. But Jack had told him that he hadn’t always been a good man – that he had done unthinkable things in his past, things he regretted – and Ianto could well imagine that was true, after all everyone had their demons. That said, he was also certain that Jack had never been truly cruel. He was certain that Jack had always been a good man, even if his actions had belied that fact. 

It was that hope he clung to as he waited for Jack.

***

Jack was startled from a light doze when the doors were flung open and five guards surged into the room. He shuffled back against the wall, bowing his head in anticipation of another beating. There was no other reason for the guards to be here. It was a surprise when one of them moved forwards and unfastened his chains from the wall.

“Move,” the guard said, yanking the chains. “The King wants to see you.” 

Jack glanced round at the men warily. He had no idea why they had thought to bring so many guards to escort him – he was too weak to even contemplate escape. There would be no point in ignoring the orders though – they would only drag him before the King if he did. He struggled to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. As soon as he was upright the guards surged forward, two of them pinning him against the wall as the others moved forward to attach cuffs to his ankles – the chain between them short enough to hamper his movement. They were followed by a collar placed around his next, with a long chain dangling from it. The man in charge snatched this up and gave Jack a tug towards the entrance. There was no option but to stumble after him, the other four men falling in step around him. 

He tried not to contemplate the reason that he was being sent for. There was only one possible reason: that Ianto had been discovered. If Ianto had been hurt because of him Jack knew he would never be able to forgive himself. And in his weakened state there would be nothing he could do about it. He dropped his gaze, hoping to avoid the guards’ attention while he composed himself. 

“Move faster,” one of the guards behind him snapped, and Jack yelped as a sharp point prodded his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see one of the guards chuckling as he wiped his dagger. Jack edged away from him but the sudden movement tangled his feet in his chains and he cried out as he fell to the ground. 

“Get up,” a kick accompanied the words, spurring on Jack’s struggle to his feet. He didn’t even spare the guard a glare – there was nothing he could do now, and any attempt to escape would only worsen Ianto’s plight. His freedom was nothing compared to Ianto’s and Jack was determined to conserve what remained of his strength to help him. 

He was terrified of what he would find when he reached the King – of what pain he had caused Ianto now. Ianto had been through so much in his life and most of that was Jack’s doing. He didn’t know why Ianto stayed with him – he certainly didn’t deserve him. 

His musings were cut short by the arrival in the courtyard. Jack blinked as the midday sun hit his eyes. He had believed he would never again feel the warmth of the sun on his face or the wind on his bare skin. He took a deep breath and lifted his gaze. Whatever happened, he would take this chance of being outdoors as if it were his last. 

It didn’t last nearly long enough. He was dragged unceremoniously into the keep, stumbling up the steps and back into the dark corridors. Here, at least, sunlight shone through the windows. Buoyed by the sunlight Jack felt some of his strength return. He knew he would not be strong enough to escape but if Ianto needed it... he could afford to create distraction enough to help him. Ianto only had one life to live and Jack would not see him spend it in a prison cell.  
The scene that greeted him when they arrived in the audience hall was not what Jack had expected. The King was seated on his throne with a young woman who could only be his daughter beside him. All else was lost on Jack though, because at the foot of the dais, battered and bruised but unburdened with chains, stood Ianto. The young man looked unhappy as Jack approached, but it was concern and not fear that caused it. It looked as if Ianto wanted nothing more than to start forward towards Jack, but he held back. 

Jack went to his knees before the king, helped by a sharp push from the guards. Ianto did take a step forward then. Jack was certain he saw his lover mouth his name and offered him the merest smile in return. 

“Father – you’ve made a terrible mistake!” the Princess’ strident voice echoed through room. Jack snapped his gaze back to her, seeing her leaning over the arm of her chair towards the King.

“This man didn’t kidnap me!” she explained, “he rescued me.”

The King frowned, “what do you mean?” he demanded, shooting a look towards Jack. “We caught him with you but he vanished before we could apprehend him.”

“No!” the Princess continued. “I was kidnapped – by five men. I was terrified that they would do me harm but then this man appeared. He attacked the men – he didn’t kill them but they fled into the woods without me. I was just as afraid of him but then he untied me and promised he would take me home and we set of in the right direction – as young as I was I knew that much. We were about half way when he declared we needed a rest. We stopped and that was where you found us. He obviously vanished because he knew you would fear the worst. But he was helping me – he never hurt me.”

Jack blinked in surprise, all the while feeling a weight lifting from his chest. He glanced over to Ianto who was grinning at him, wondering how he had managed to arrange this – and exactly how he had become injured. 

“Is this true?” the King demanded, his attention now back on Jack.

Jack shrugged, “I don’t know. I can’t say I remember the incident at all – I have two years of my life completely missing. I can only assume that it is true – because I know I would never have hurt a child.” Not true, because he had done just that in the past but never without good reason. He hoped that this hadn’t been one of those times.

The King nodded, “very well.” He gestured to the guards, “unchain him, he is to go free.” When the guards had done that and Jack rose to his feet, rubbing his chafed wrists, the King continued, “I believe I owe you an apology. You were unfairly imprisoned and cruelly treated through no fault of your own.”

“You can say that again,” Jack muttered, glancing across at Ianto. His lover hadn’t moved any closer to him and that worried Jack. There would be time to ensure Ianto’s health later though. Now Jack just wanted to find some clean clothes and good food. Then maybe a private place where he could kiss Ianto for whatever he had done to ensure his freedom.

“There are no words I can offer that will make good the wrongs that have been done to you,” the King continued. “I can only offer you your freedom and my word that no one else shall suffer for crimes they did not commit. For now, I will ask that a warm bath and clean clothes are brought upstairs for you – you may spend the night in the keep and tomorrow attend the betrothal banquet for my daughter. It seems fitting that the two men who have saved her life attend.”

Jack shot a glance towards Ianto, suddenly understanding his injuries and his own freedom. Of course, if Ianto had saved the Princess’ life, her father would feel the need to grant him a reward and this had clearly been Ianto’s. Jack was able to see the great personal risk that Ianto had undertaken in even implying that he knew Jack and couldn’t help but be a little overwhelmed by the strength of Ianto’s feelings for him. Overwhelmed and a little annoyed that Ianto would risk himself for a man who would never die.

“Jones,” the King continued. “Will you escort your friend to the room beside yours – I will order a bath for him and some food for the both of you. I imagine you have things you wish to discuss.”

Ianto nodded, “yes, your highness. And thank you – thank you so much for this.” He dropped into a low bow and after a moment of hesitation, Jack followed him. It wouldn’t do to anger the King now. 

He straightened up to find Ianto beside him, placing a hand on his elbow and guiding him from the room. Jack glanced to Ianto, shooting him a broad smile but he was a little perturbed when Ianto didn’t even return the glance. He supposed he didn’t look at his best right now but he didn’t think that Ianto was the type to be bothered by appearances. 

Jack knew he would get no answers here, though. He let Ianto lead him from the audience hall and along corridors and up stairs, grateful that Ianto wasn’t bothered by physical contact and allowed him to lean against his arm – Jack didn’t think he could have made the climb otherwise. He would never admit it but he felt weakened by his ordeal – it was nothing that couldn’t be healed by a good night’s sleep and a hot meal but until then he knew he wouldn’t be up to anything. 

Finally, after what seemed like miles of corridors, Ianto paused outside a pair of doors. The corridor they were on was plain in comparison to others they had walked along but it was still heaven to Jack. 

“This one is yours,” Ianto gestured to the door on the right. “I’m next door. Do you want... me to come in with you?”

Jack raised an eyebrow, following Ianto’s gaze up and down the corridor. There was no disguising the concern on Ianto’s face. It was as if he was looking out for someone. “Ianto,” he said “I could really do with the company right now,” he said, “plus, I want someone I trust to check me over – and you’re the only person around here that fits the bill.”

“Alright,” Ianto nodded, then he stepped up to the door on the right and pushed it open. Jack grinned at the surrounds – this was certainly a step up from the cell. A second door led through to a bathroom where a steaming hot bath already awaited. No doubt Ianto had seen it arranged beforehand. Jack closed the door behind him and stepped up behind Ianto, wrapping his arms around him from behind and pulling him back to fit snugly against his chest. For a moment all was well, Ianto relaxed into the embrace even leaning back against Jack’s chest. Then he jerked violently away, taking hasty steps backwards until he leant against the wall, eyes wide and breath coming in short gasps. 

“Ianto...” Jack started forward, holding out a hand, “I don’t understand...”

Ianto shook his head, reaching out to bat the hand away. “We can’t,” he explained, “we really can’t. It’s illegal – we’d be hung if anyone found out.”

And now Jack understood. He stepped forward, “Ok, but they can’t object to two old friends sharing a hug, can they?” He opened his arms, tilting his head to one side. He understood Ianto’s reluctance. He had been on the wrong side of the law when it came to his sexual preferences more than once and had no wish to repeat that experience, let alone make Ianto suffer but after all he had been through all he wanted was to feel his lover in his arms. He wanted Ianto to hold him and remind him that everything was ok.

Ianto nodded, letting out a deep sigh. “Fine, but please don’t try anything...”He stepped forward, and Jack slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Ianto leant in, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. “I missed you,” he murmured.

“I should hope so,” Jack teased, lowering his head to press the lightest of kisses to Ianto’s hairline. “I missed you too. And you know what I told you – we don’t go any further until you say so. As much as I want to kiss you right now – and do other things besides – I won’t until you want that too.”

Ianto’s breath caught in his throat. “I’m starting to like the sound of that...” he said, “but not now, not here...” He stepped back then and gestured towards the bathroom, “for now though you really need to have a bath ,” he grinned, “you don’t smell your best.”

“I thought you liked my pheromones,” Jack replied, raising an eyebrow. “Have you been lying to me all this time?”

“I do like your pheromones,” Ianto confirmed, “I’d just like to be able to smell them through several day’s dirt.”

Jack laughed, holding up his hands in surrender, “Fine, I get your point. I’ll go bathe before my water goes too cold. But...” he held up a hand to stop Ianto’s protest. “First you’re going to tell me what happened to you.”

Ianto ducked his head, “I pushed the Princess out of the way of a crazed horse and got myself trampled for the effort.” 

Jack grinned, closing the gap between them. “My brave Ianto. It’s not enough that you’d come to rescue me you have to save someone else too.” He pressed a kiss to Ianto’s forehead, “I love you so much right now and I can’t wait until we’re out of here so I can show you that properly.” He pulled Ianto into his arms, chuckling as he saw him wrinkle his nose.

“Ok, ok,” he murmured, “I’ll go and take that bath. Then I want a proper look at your injuries. I don’t know what they’ve done to you here but I don’t trust it. Then, we can get back to the TARDIS and get out of here.”

Ianto tilted his head to one side, “but the banquet... it would be rude to miss it.”

“Yeah,” Jack replied, stepping back from Ianto. “But do you really care? Right now I don’t give a damn about their feelings. They sure didn’t about mine.”

“No,” Ianto agreed. “Me neither. As soon as we’re done here we’ll leave. I know where the Doctor’s staying.”

Jack sighed with relief. He hadn’t been looking forward to the banquet. Playing nice with the people who had imprisoned him was not something he would enjoy. Jack knew his limitations and he knew that he would not be able to keep a civil tongue and probably end up insulting someone. He didn’t want to risk that: not when he had only just regained his freedom, nor did he want to risk Ianto’s. 

He took a step back, gesturing to the bathroom. “Stay with me..?”

“I wish I could,” Ianto retreated towards the door, “but if anyone were to walk in...”

Jack nodded, releasing Ianto’s hand and letting him back up towards the door. “I know. We’d be in a lot of trouble.” He couldn’t help but be disappointed – he didn’t want Ianto to be far from him, and he had more reasons for that than his fears for Ianto’s safety. He wasn’t going to enjoy solitude for some time.

He gestured to the door. “Go, I’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

Ianto smiled faintly before retreating. Only when the door was shut behind him did Jack sag back against the wall. He wanted Ianto back with him already and he knew that if he ran after him now and begged him to stay then he probably would. Jack had promised Ianto that he would take things at his pace, though, and if Ianto wasn’t ready to take this risk then Jack knew he had to accept that. 

Taking a deep breath he retreated into the bathroom, and stripping off the remains of his clothing clambered into the bath. He was free, and safe, and it was all down to Ianto. Jack leant back into the water, a grin playing on his face. He would never have expected this much so soon from him. He’d expected assistance from Ianto but only in getting the Doctor to come for him. He had never expected so much so soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack stretched languidly as he left the bathroom. It had taken a while for him to feel like he was clean once again, to scrub away the days of dirt and grime from the dungeons. The warm water had been soothing, however, and it hadn’t taken long for some of Jack’s tension to drain away. 

Not all of it. He wouldn’t feel completely happy until he was far from this place. He knew that now the accusation against him had been withdrawn he was a welcomed guest, but he couldn’t bring himself to trust the King or to feel safe somewhere he had been used so cruelly. His face was still bruised and his lip still split. Though his broken arm had healed and his hand felt much stronger, even if the smallest twitch of his fingers resulted in agony. 

He strode over to the bed and glanced over the outfit that Ianto had laid out for him. It wasn’t much, just a pair of trousers and a shirt, but they were clean and that was all that mattered to him. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his pants, managing to pull them on one handed. His shirt was more difficult, however, and when he tried to fasten the buttons his hand seized and he yelped. He cradled his hand close to his chest and glanced towards the door. Would it seem unusual if he were to go next door to see Ianto and ask his help? Jack didn’t think so but he wasn’t certain how people of this world would view it. 

Jack scowled. He hated having to bend to the whims of people who didn’t know what real love was when it his them in the face. He wouldn’t have cared had it been his own life at stake but when Ianto was also at risk... Jack could do nothing more than toe the line even if he hated to.

He tried to button his shirt once again, spitting out a curse when his hand cramped. There was nothing for it. He would have to take the risk and ask Ianto for help. He could hardly sit there with his shirt unbuttoned for the rest of the day. 

He strode across the room and out into the corridor, tapping lightly at Ianto’s door. He waited a beat before opening the door and letting himself in, coming face to face with Ianto. He stepped closer, pushing the door shut the door behind him and closing the distance between them. 

Ianto took a hurried step forward, holding up a hand to forestall Jack’s advance. “Jack, we can’t.”

Jack shook his head, and stepped back to lean against the door. He shoved his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes. “I know, Ianto,” he murmured. “I wasn’t going to do anything. I thought you trusted me?”

He couldn’t keep the hurt from creeping into his voice. He had truly thought he and Ianto were getting somewhere. Apparently not.

“I do.” Ianto replied. “It’s myself I don’t trust. Jack, I want to kiss you and I think I will, if I let you get too close. I just want... want to make certain you’re alright.”

Ianto’s voice cracked and he turned away from Jack. Jack closed the distance immediately, wrapping his arms around Ianto from behind and slowly turning him around. “Well, I trust you.” 

Ianto swallowed and pulled away, letting his gaze flicker over Jack.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. His fingers laced with Jack’s and he brushed his thumb over the swollen knuckles.

“I’m better,” Jack replied, “Now I’m with you.”

He slid his arm around Ianto’s waist, tugging him close enough to press a kiss to his brow. At the last moment, Ianto tilted his head away, allowing Jack’s lips to graze his temple.

“Just one little kiss won’t hurt,” he whispered against his skin.

“I can’t do this here,” he murmured. “If I do, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop. I’ll want to keep my hands on you all the time, and I can’t do that here.” He blushed. “And that sounded much better in my head.”

He ducked his head, letting Jack’s hand drop as he buttoned Jack’s shirt up, fingers brushing against bare flesh.

Jack tilted Ianto’s face upwards, stroking a thumb over the curve of his jaw. “You’ll be fine. I know you will, because I’ve never met anyone more resolved than you. Stubborn, too, and I trust that you wouldn’t do anything that would cause me harm – and I would do the same for you.”

Ianto leant into the touch, closing his eyes as he leant forward to press his lips to Jack’s. He stepped closer until he was flush against Jack, his hands creeping around Jack’s waist to hold him closer. Jack sighed into the kiss, blocking out everything else until he was lost in Ianto. It had been a long time since he had been kissed like this, all tongue and teeth and raw passion. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be kissed like this, by Ianto. 

Ianto backed Jack across the room until they reached the bed. Jack’s knees buckled and he sank down onto the bed, pulling Ianto forward until he was balanced on his lap. Hands were pushing at the bottom of his shirt, trying to slide beneath it and touch flesh. Jack knew he should push them away, knew that being caught would lead to certain death, but he couldn’t. This was Ianto, his Ianto, and Jack had never been able to refuse him anything. Then there was the fact that he hadn’t had release from anything but his own hand for months. Ianto’s kiss was sending the blood rushing south. 

They were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the voices outside their room, or the click of the door opening. It was the high-pitched, feminine shriek and the clatter of crockery that penetrated the fog of their consciousness and startled them apart. 

A maid stood in the doorway, shattered cups and a pool of what looked like coffee around her feet. She hesitated for a moment before screaming again, the pounding footsteps echoing along the corridor signalling the approach of the guards. 

“Jack...” Ianto stammered, turning his gaze on the Captain. His eyes were wide, his face pale. He was terrified – of punishment, of death, of having everything torn away from him once again. Jack pushed himself to his feet and reached for Ianto’s hand. He was not about to let anything happen to Ianto. Not if he could help it.

“Come on,” he yelled, running for the door and dragging Ianto behind him.

He glanced down the corridor at the approaching guards before turning in the opposite direction and running. They rounded the corner, Ianto managing to keep up with him. Even before Ianto’s capture he had not been able to match Jack for speed, and the Captain suspected that it was only adrenaline that allowed him to do so now. 

It didn’t matter how fast they ran. Jack didn’t care if the guards out ran him. He didn’t intend on trying either. He wanted to get Ianto out of the castle and hidden, regardless of what happened to him.

“Jack, wait!” Ianto’s voice almost brought him to a stuttering halt, and he glanced back over his shoulder.

“We don’t have time,” he protested, as Ianto gestured towards a small side corridor, “I have to get you out of here.”

“We both have to get out of here,” Ianto snapped, his eyes flashing. He dropped his voice, and jerked Jack towards the small corridor. “It leads down to the servants’ quarters. We can get out from there. The delivery gates are never watched closely.” He held Jack’s gaze and shook his head. “Jack, you have to trust me on this.”

It occurred to Jack that he’d become used to looking after Ianto in situations such as this. He’d almost forgotten how capable Ianto was. He smiled and gave Ianto’s hand a quick squeeze. “Lead the way then.”

Ianto led the way down the corridor, pulling open a door at the end and hurrying through it. He waved Jack through it before slamming the door behind him. The corridor continued for a few metres before dropping away down a flight of steps. It was down these that Ianto led Jack, deeper and deeper into the heart of the castle. 

At one intersection Ianto paused suddenly, glancing first left and then right. He took a step back and swallowed before glancing up at Jack. The Captain stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on Ianto’s shoulder. “What is it?”

Ianto turned away. “I’ve only taken this route once before – I know one direction leads to the kitchens and the other to the barracks but I don’t know which. His voice quavered, and he closed his eyes. Jack felt his shoulders slump beneath his hand and sighed.

“Ianto, I have absolute faith in your ability to remember anything,” he reassured him. “I trust you.” He slid his arms around Ianto’s waist and tugged him against his chest, resting his head on his shoulder. “You can do this, Ianto. Get us back to the TARDIS.”

Ianto inclined his head towards Jack and smiled before turning back to the corridor. A moment passed and then Ianto nodded with finality. “It’s this way,” he said, taking the path to their right. “I’m certain of it.”

There was no room to walk side by side, so Jack stuck close behind Ianto, prepared to pull him behind him should the path lead to the barracks. Jack had utmost faith in Ianto, but he was not going to take any risks with his safety. If they stumbled on the guards they would have a split second to react and retreat. Jack didn’t want to waste a second.

Finally, after metres of dark corridor and uneven flooring they came upon another door. Ianto hesitated before it, curling his fingers around the handle. From beyond it, Jack could hear a babble of voices, and the aroma of freshly cooked bread drifted through the cracks. 

“This is it,” Ianto murmured, “And it doesn’t sound like there are any guards there.” He glanced over his shoulder and caught Jack’s eye. “Are you ready?”

Jack nodded, the sooner they got through the kitchen, the better. Hunger was gnawing a hole in his stomach and the smell of freshly cooked food was only making it worse. He tightened his grip on Ianto’s hand, brushing his thumb over his knuckles. “Let’s do this.”

Ianto pushed open the door and stepped into the bustling kitchen. Several pairs of eyes darted up, flickering over them before returning to work. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, although he knew Ianto had worked alongside these people, he didn’t believe he they would be disloyal to their master in an effort to protect them.

“Ianto!”

Jack winced as the voice rang out through the kitchen, drawing more attention to them. Ianto faltered as a girl jogged up to his side. 

“Camria, have they increased the guard on the servant’s gate yet?” Ianto asked, clenching Jack’s hand tightly as if sensing his restlessness. 

The girl shook her head, glancing back between Jack and Ianto. “No, they haven’t but it won’t be long before they do. Why, Ianto? What’s going on?”

Ianto glanced over his shoulder, catching and holding Jack’s gaze. “I’m afraid we got a little carried away, Camria. It’s my fault, I knew what we were risking.”

For a moment Jack thought that Camria would scold Ianto, her eyes certainly narrowed and she gave him a look that looked uncannily like one of Gwen’s. It was clear that she didn’t believe that their current situation was Ianto’s fault. 

“No one is to blame for this,” he murmured, “But we really need to get out of here, Ianto.”

For a moment, Ianto looked stricken but he recovered quickly, leaning in to give Camria a hug. Jack heard a whispered thank you before they pulled apart and then they were moving again, out into the busy kitchen courtyard and towards a door manned by only one half-asleep soldier

He raised a hand as they passed him, letting his eyes flicker shut once they had passed. Jack had no doubt that he would get into serious trouble for letting them pass without question but he found he had no sympathy. He had no sympathy for anyone here. 

“The Doctor is staying at an inn in town,” Ianto said as they began to move away from the castle walls. “We just have to get there without arousing suspicion. I know the way.”

“Great,” Jack breathed.

It was all he could do to keep the pace Ianto had set. He wanted to reach the inn as quickly as he could, but that would only draw attention to them. Walking firmly but purposefully towards the market would not. It was hard to ignore the pounding in his chest that warned him to take Ianto’s hand and run. He didn’t trust this place and he wanted to get Ianto as far away from here as he could. 

It was strange, though. Ianto was the one who had the most to lose by being here, but he was also the calmer of the two. Perhaps it was because he knew the routes through the streets and had a destination firmly in mind, or perhaps it was because after all he had suffered he no longer feared death. Jack didn’t know but there was no time to ask, and even if there had been, Jack wasn’t certain that he would have received an honest answer.

They hadn’t gone far before a cry rose up behind them. “Stop, in the name of the king!”

Ianto caught his eye, and in tandem they began to run along the busy street. Jack clung onto Ianto’s hand, determined not to let go, but he suspected that letting go wouldn’t be an issue – Ianto wouldn’t allow that either. Unburdened by the heavy armour of the guards, they were able to increase the distance between them, 

“Is this place far?” Jack called, letting Ianto take the lead. His primal instincts screamed at him to run as fast as he could, but he knew that were he to do so he would leave Ianto far behind. That was not an option. Neither was allowing themselves to get lost in the city. 

Ianto glanced over his shoulder, stumbling over his feet as he caught sight of the pursuit. “It didn’t seem so when we last visited! I think it’s round here somewhere.” He caught Jack’s eyes, his own wide with fear. “Jack, I don’t want them to catch us. I can’t go back to that life.”

Jack shook his head, and squeezed Ianto’s hand a little tighter. “You’re not going back. You’re getting out of here, even if I have to hold them back. Even if I have to tell them I forced myself on you, that you’re innocent.”

It wouldn’t come to that, he hoped. Jack had no desire to return to the King’s dungeon either. He would go willingly, however, if it would spare Ianto just a little pain. 

“You won’t need to,” Ianto panted just a few steps later. “We’re there!” 

The inn before them was non-descript, and from outside looked to be falling apart. There were lively voices coming from within, however, and a piper was playing a jaunty tune. Jack summoned an extra burst of speed from some place within and launched himself in the direction of the inn. He was dragging Ianto behind him, causing him to stumble and probably almost pulling his arm from its socket – but all that would be nothing compared to what the guards would do if they caught Ianto, and from what he could hear, Ianto was not complaining at the treatment. 

They burst into the inn, Jack gasping in air as he glanced at their surroundings. The pub looked much nicer inside than out, but he supposed that the exterior was designed to deter people from entering. The inn catered to a specific kind of clientele, and the owner did not want that discovered. His heart plummeted in his chest as he realised that he and Ianto had led the guard here and that these men and women would all be arrested and put to death. He quashed that thought, pulling Ianto towards the bar. The fate of the people here should have mattered to him, and it did but not as much as finding the Doctor and hiding Ianto did. 

It wasn’t really surprising that Ianto dug in his heels and refused to move.

“We have to warn them!” he said. He hesitated before raising his voice and glancing around the crowds. “The guards are coming! You need to hide!”

His voice rang out above the noise of the inn and all eyes turned to glance at him. Ianto stepped back, against Jack’s side and for a moment Jack thought he was going to say no more but then Ianto straightened up and continued.

“You need to hurry! They’re coming now!”

All at once people began to move. Some of the patrons leapt to their feet, hurrying behind the bar and into the back rooms, presumably to hide or leave the inn via another route. Jack noticed that the patrons who left where the more overtly homosexual. The ones who remained grouped themselves round tables, the men pulling the women in close. Loud raucous laughter started up as they began to chat about innocuous topics. The bar tender strode forward, placing a hand on Ianto’s arm and beginning to steer him towards the stairs. Jack followed, close on his heels. 

“You need to get yourselves out of here too. If they’re after you we’ve got a place you can hide.”

“We need to see the Doctor John Smith,” Ianto was saying as the bar tender pushed him around the door. 

The bar tender nodded. “Upstairs, third door on the left – but I’m warning you, they’ll search all the rooms. If you take the stairs at the end you can hide beneath the loose boards in the attic.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Jack interrupted, grabbing Ianto’s hand and pulling him in the direction of the stairs. “But thank you!”

They raced up the stairs, both too out of breath to say anything. Jack knew that Ianto was struggling to keep up and that he was practically pulling Ianto along the corridor, but to his credit, Ianto wasn’t uttering a sound of protest or pain. Finally he slammed up against the third door on their left, hammering against it even as he twisted the knob in an effort to open the door. 

“Jack, they’re coming!” Ianto’s voice was hoarse, and fractured by frantic gasps of air. Jack ignored him. He could hear the crashing footsteps of the guards down in the bar. Even now they were probably headed for the staircase.

The first of the guards had just cleared the top of the staircase, and given up a shout to warn the others of their location when the door was pulled open, and Jack stumbled into the room. At the last moment he grabbed hold of Ianto’s sleeve and dragged him into the room. 

“What have you got yourself into now, Jack?” the Doctor’s voice was faintly amused. His expression quickly changed when he heard the sound of footsteps. “Quick, into the TARDIS. I’ll handle this.”

Jack lurched to his feet, dragging the last of his energy from some place deep within. His breath burning in his throat and his legs aching from the exertion, he grabbed hold of Ianto’s hand, pulling him across the room into the waiting TARDIS. He pulled the doors open and pushed Ianto inside before climbing in after him. 

“Stop, in the name of the King!” he heard, and then the doors slammed shut behind them. The Doctor was still out there! Jack turned, staggering to his feet and throwing himself at the door in an attempt to open them – but the TARDIS had sealed them, and would not allow Jack to leave. 

“Let me out, damnit!” he snapped, hammering at the wood. He could feel the TARDIS protesting at the harsh treatment, but he ignored her.

“Jack, stop.” Ianto was at his side, tugging his arm back. “The Doctor knows what he’s doing. Come and see.”

Jack caught Ianto’s eye and the younger man nodded his head at the console.

“He’s talking to the guards,” Ianto explained. “They know we went in here and they want to follow.”

Jack allowed himself to be led over to the console where a video screen was showing images of the room outside. The Doctor was speaking to the leader of the guards, while the others had surrounded the TARDIS. 

“I understand that they’ve committed a serious crime.” The Doctor was saying. “And I agree that they must suffer for it but I cannot allow you to go in there – it’s more than your life’s worth.”

“We must have them,” the soldier demanded, his grip tightening around his sword.

“I agree that you must,” the Doctor said, edging towards the TARDIS. “Which is why I’m going in there to bring them out for you. I’ll be right back in just a few moments.” 

The door to the TARDIS sprang open and the Doctor stepped inside, pulling the doors closed behind him. He threw a triumphant smile in their direction. “Ha! That always works!” 

He strode over to the console and hit a few levers. Immediately the TARDIS launched into motion. Jack slid his arm around Ianto’s waist and hauled him in close. He smiled as he felt Ianto slide his arm around his own waist and lean his head against his shoulder. 

They were safe and they were going home.


	23. Chapter 23

The hot water cascaded down from the shower head, washing over Jack’s shoulders and back and easing the cramped muscles that not even the earlier bath had managed to fully ease. It felt good to be clean once more, and to have none of the dirt or grim of the castle dungeons clinging to him. Even though he had bathed in the palace he had not considered himself entirely clean. He felt much more content now, safe in the TARDIS, and with Ianto. 

He rung out the loofah and began to scrub it across his chest, hoping to replace the scent of dungeon with that of shower-gel. It wasn’t as if he was vain, but he did like to keep a certain level of cleanliness and Ianto would certainly prefer that too. 

He smiled as he thought of Ianto. Just a few days ago he would never have considered that Ianto would display such levels of courage and devotion that he would come after him and risk his own life to rescue him from an eternity of imprisonment. Oh, he had always known that Ianto was brave and resourceful, and he had known that he would risk anything for love, but that was before. Recently, it had been difficult to get Ianto to see anything positive in himself, to know that he had felt able to rescue Jack was a huge improvement and one that Jack privately celebrated.

Ianto was so much more than Jack had ever given him credit for, and he had shown that over the last few days, exhibiting the kind of skills that Jack had always known he was capable of. Perhaps now, Ianto would be willing to listen to his compliments and praise? 

Jack let the soap sluice from his chest, before hooking the loofah around the shower handle and turning the water off. Stepping from the shower he towelled himself down and slid his trousers on. He was suddenly keen to see Ianto at once and to tell him how special he was. It was something that his lover had not heard enough in his life, and something Ianto needed to hear. 

If nothing else, it would be good to spend some time alone with Ianto. They had barely had a moment to themselves, the Doctor had been ever present, not seeming to realise that sometimes three was a crowd.

Jack stepped into the bedroom , pushing the door closed behind him and leaning against it. Ianto was lying on the bed, fast asleep. He had told Jack that he would wait for him but clearly had been so exhausted that he had not been able to. Smiling fondly, Jack crossed the room and perched on the edge of the bed to help shift the covers from beneath Ianto. 

The movement startled Ianto and he sat up, for a moment eyes clouded in concern before settling on Jack. The smile that flickered across Ianto’s face then was beautiful and Jack couldn’t help himself, he leant in and pressed a brief kiss to Ianto’s lips. 

“Thank You,” he breathed, “for coming for me.” 

Ianto’s face darkened and he glanced down at the covers. “I almost lost you ,” he murmured, looking back up to meet Jack’s eyes. “I mean, I know that you would have survived, but I was scared that I might never see you again,” he reached out, his hand pressed against Jack’s bare chest, “that I might never get to tell you how I feel. I love you, Jack Harkness.”

Those words, finally spoken, were sweet to Jack’s ears. He had waited so long to hear them again, and he had thought that he never would but there they were, and the emotion in Ianto’s eyes matched his words perfectly. He grinned, “And I love you, Ianto Jones.”

His lips brushed over Ianto’s once more, and he slid his arms around his waist to pull him closer. He did not dare allow his hands to stray lower than his lover’s hips, although he so wanted to slide his hands down to cup Ianto’s firm buttocks. He groaned as Ianto’s lips caressed his, his teeth nipping gently against his bottom lip. Jack knew that he should stop, that he should not allow himself to be carried away – and he was close, so very close to giving in, no matter what he should, or should not, be doing. 

Ianto’s hands slid around Jack’s waist, laying flat against his back and holding Jack to him. It would be impossible to move away from him without offending Ianto, and yet, how could he be certain that his lover was staying because he wished to? He could not. He leant back, breaking the kiss, but then pressed another peck to his lips. 

“Ianto,” he breathed, “If you want to stop..?” he let the question die on his lips as Ianto surged forward to kiss him again.

“Don’t be so unromantic,” he teased. “Anyway, after all you’ve been through, I think you deserve a kiss.”

Jack laughed, and leant forward, meaning to kiss Ianto again but stopped short when he felt Ianto’s thumb glide over his nipple. At first, he wanted to pass it off as accidental but then it happened again and then Ianto’s other hand dropped into his lap, palm pressed against his cock. A strangled groan burst from his throat at the pressure – it had been so long – and he fought the urge to grab Ianto and kiss him senseless.

“You sure about this?” he asked, knowing that Ianto was still not entirely healed after his ordeals with Talomi, knowing that there was a chance that this was done under sufferance. “Because I don’t want to hurt you...”

“I want this,” Ianto confirmed, “I want you, but if you don’t then...”

“No!” Jack leant forward and pressed a brief kiss to Ianto’s mouth. “Ianto, I can’t imagine not wanting you.” He dropped his tone, pressing kisses along Ianto’s jawline to his ear. Sucking the lobe into his mouth and then drawing his lips around the shell. “You can tell I want you,” he murmured, his voice low. “I’m already hard for you and all you’ve done is touch me. I’m desperate for you. I’ve been desperate for months...”

“You mean..?” Ianto pulled away, his brow crinkled in confusion as he studied Jack’s face, presumably trying to catch him in a lie. 

Jack shook his head, pre-empting his meaning. “No one,” he confirmed. “There has been no one.” 

Ianto surged forward, his arms sliding around Jack’s waist as he kissed him . Ianto’s lips parted, allowing Jack’s tongue entrance and turning the kiss into something more carnal than any of the ones that had come before. Jack’s hands came to rest on Ianto’s shoulders and he pushed him back onto the bed, lying atop him and wedging his knee between his lover’s thighs. 

“Jack...” Ianto breathed, his eyes flickering closed as Jack transferred his kisses along his jawline and down his throat. Jack knelt up on the bed, sliding his thumbs beneath the hem of his flannel pants and pushing them down over his hips and arse to his knees kicking his legs back to remove them completely. Then he turned his attention back to Ianto. He was determined to make this as pleasurable for Ianto as he was able – the last thing he wanted was for Ianto to have a flashback. If he was honest, he wouldn’t be surprised if Ianto did suffer flashbacks. What Ianto had been through did not bear thinking about. Whatever happened, though, Jack wanted Ianto to enjoy this – and if that meant stopping at any moment then he would not hesitate. 

Leaning down again, he let his hands glide down Ianto’s chest, unbuttoning the shirt as they moved. Lowering his head again, he pressed more kisses to Ianto’s face and neck. Pulling his shirt apart, Jack ducked his head lower, circling one of Ianto’s nipples with his tongue before drawing the small, hardened nub into his mouth. 

Ianto arched his back, a low cry escaping his lips. Jack smiled against Ianto’s skin, raising a hand to tweak the other nipple. The low groan that came from the deep recesses of Ianto’s throat was beyond carnal, and it sent a shiver of delight through Jack’s body. He had been half hard since Ianto had initiated this, the mere thought of making love to him was enough to make him want to come there and then. 

Preoccupied by scattering kisses over Ianto’s torso and running his fingers through his chest hair, it took Jack a moment to realise that Ianto’s hand was clasped around his cock, his thumb flicked over the head, gathering the pre-come and Jack groaned, lowering his head to Ianto’s shoulder. He reached between them, tugging Ianto’s hand away from his erection.

Ianto immediately closed off, dropping his hands to his sides and looking away from Jack. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, “did I do something wrong? I’ve forgotten – I...”

Jack silenced him with a chaste kiss, aware that anything else would not be appreciated. “You were doing everything right,” he told Ianto, “but I want to make this about you, all about you. You don’t need to do anything, just enjoy yourself.” He suspected that Ianto’s hadn’t experienced any sexual pleasure in his years of slavery and he was determined to show him just how enjoyable sex could be – with the right person. 

He kissed Ianto again, soft and sweet, before lifting his gaze and meeting his eyes. “We’ve got time to get back what we had,” he reminded Ianto. “For now, I just want to love you.”  
There were certain things that Jack knew were still off limits and he had no desire to spook Ianto. Full penetration was not likely to be a success, but there were so many other things that he could use to reacquaint Ianto with the joy of sex. There were some activities that they had once enjoyed that Jack knew they never would again, he very much doubted that Ianto would enjoy being tied up, but surprisingly, he found that it didn’t matter. 

Pushing himself upright, he slid his fingers beneath the hem of Ianto’s pants and eased them down, freeing his erection. Ianto glanced down, a faint blush coating his cheeks and Jack chuckled, bobbing his head down to place a kiss on the head of Ianto’s cock. “Oh God,” he breathed raising his eyes to Ianto’s. “It’s been so long since I’ve tasted anyone else, I’d almost forgotten how good it was.”

He leant down again, sliding his mouth down, over Ianto’s erect cock until he had engulfed it whole. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to relish the feeling of the heavy weight against  
his tongue, filling his mouth and throat, and God, he’d thought that he had lost this forever. 

He slid the cock from him mouth, and pressed kisses all along the length, swiping his tongue across the head before flicking his eyes up to glance at Ianto. He smirked as he saw how Ianto’s face was scrunched up, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. The most beautiful look of pleasure was etched on his face, and Jack wanted to stop, just so he could kiss him once more. He resisted that urge though, loath to stop anything that was causing Ianto so much pleasure.

He turned his attention back to Ianto’s cock, wrapping his mouth around it again and letting it slide over his tongue to rest at the back of his throat. 

Ianto let out a breathy gasp and shook his head, “stop,” he said, “please, Jack – stop.”

Jack lifted his head immediately, letting Ianto’s erection slide from between his lips. He pushed himself up on the bed and shuffled away from Ianto. “I’m sorry,” he said, his eyes dropping to the floor as he tried to conjure up the least sexy images that he could. “I knew it was too soon, I knew that I’d mess this up,” he muttered under his breath, not daring to look at Ianto. He should have known better than to let things get out of control. 

“Jack,” Ianto’s hand brushed across his shoulder, “Jack, look at me. You haven’t messed anything up.”

Jack turned his head, meeting Ianto’s eyes. He was shocked to see that they were still lust-darkened, and that he showed no sign of fear, or panic. “I haven’t?” he questioned, “but you asked me to stop.”

Ianto smiled, and pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips. “Not because of anything you did, believe me. I just... it was a little too intense and I didn’t want this to be over too soon. I was uh... about to come...” He ducked his head, clearly embarrassed by his admission.

Jack had to smile, “that was rather the point,” he told Ianto. Turning on the bed he slid his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Can we get back to it then?” Ianto asked, raising his eyebrow. 

The movement was so like Ianto that Jack had to laugh. He lowered Ianto back onto the covers and leant over him. “You are beautiful.” He punctuated each of his words with a kiss. Ianto groaned, leaning up into the kiss and raising a hand, sliding it up, around the back of Jack’s head and tangling in his hair. 

Jack groaned, thrusting his hips forward and grinding his erection against Ianto’s hip as he deepened the kiss. His fingers splayed against Ianto’s chest, creeping slowly across it until they curled around his side and tugged, gently but just enough to encourage Ianto to roll onto his side. They lay there for a few moments, so close that their noses brushed and that Jack could feel Ianto’s breath on his face. Then, he tilted his face slightly and pressed his lips to Ianto’s mouth. 

His hand skimmed along Ianto’s side, tracing the edge of his hipbone and causing Ianto’s body to shudder in his arms. When he reached between them, wrapping his fingers around their cocks and using his other to clutch his lover closer, he felt Ianto’s breathing quicken, escaping in small, frantic gasps. Slowly at first, not wanting to spook Ianto, he began to slide his hand up and down, flicking his thumb over the head. But when Ianto’s breath quickened once again, and his head drooped forward to rest on Jack’s shoulder, the slow pace was no longer enough. 

His thumb slid across the top of Ianto’s cock and he squeezed gently, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. Sprinkling a chain of kisses up along Ianto’s cheekbone he flicked his tongue out to caress his earlobe, drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard. At the same time his hand sped up, increasing the friction and pushing himself closer to his climax. 

It was too much for Ianto, who stiffened, his back arching as he came. Jack’s name was on his lips and his eyes were screwed tight – but the look on his face was one of pleasure, of such wilful abandon that Jack was no longer able to keep his composure. He increased the pace once more, squeezing the head of his cock and dashing his thumb across the tip. Hot come spurted over his hand and he cried out, his whole body stiffening. He lay still for a minute or two, trying to catch his breath and allow his heartbeat to return to its usual steady rhythm before glancing down at the man in his arms. 

God, it felt good to have the release he had been denying himself for so long, and to have it from Ianto. He smiled down at Ianto and leant in to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“You enjoy that?” he asked, his smile growing wider when Ianto simply nodded in reply, too busy collecting his breath to answer with words. Jack leant in and kissed him again before rolling onto his back and reaching for the box of tissues that the TARDIS had supplied. He cleaned them both up, bunching the tissues into a ball and throwing them into the bin. Turning back to Ianto, he gathered him into his arms and pulled the blanket around them. 

“Jack,” Ianto said a few minutes later, raising his head from Jack’s shoulder so that he could meet his eyes. He smiled, and Jack had to smile in return – it was so good to see Ianto smiling again. Not wanting to rush Ianto, he waited, and was surprised when Ianto leant in to press a kiss to his lips. Ianto’s tongue slid across his lips, slipping between them just briefly before pulling away. 

“I just wanted to thank you,” Ianto murmured, “for finding me – not just before, when I was taken by the rift, but for finding the man I was and for waiting for me.” He blushed, lowering his eyes, and smiling slightly. 

“You were well worth the wait,” he told Ianto sincerely, kissing him again. 

Ianto was not recovered, not yet, he would never be the man he was, but Jack suspected that now, the worst was over, and now, they could look to their future. 

And Jack planned to make it a good one.


End file.
